Unready, Willing & Able
by SammmmanthaJ
Summary: Jude's dealing with all the craziness of a new album, an engaged sister, being in love, stalkerazzi & turning 19. Jommy! T for language.
1. Read First!

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! This is my new story – my first Instant Star posted on , but I posted one over at DLS prior. This will probably end up there, too, but for now…

Things to know about _'Unready, Willing & Able'_:

Rated T for language as of now. Should I decide to delve into the land of smut…I suppose the rating would go up. I haven't decided yet!

Besides Jude & Tommy's impromptu kiss on her 16th birthday, they have never attempted a romantic relationship. All the events still happened, just platonically – Tommy did leave Jude in the middle of the street when he left for Montana, but they were out to dinner as friends; Hunter did kidnap Jude after her 18th, but because she was the closest one to Tommy friend-wise, not romantically.

Jude and Tommy share a very flirtatious, friendly relationship. Pretty much the same as the show, save for when they dated and macked it all the time.

Jude is 18, almost 19, Tommy's 25. Kwest and Sadie are still together, engaged. Stuart Harrison lives at home with Sadie and Jude still (I guess the Yvette thing didn't pan out? Not important, I promise). Victoria is still in Europe with Don. Darius still owns G Major, yada yada yada, things are generally similar a la seasons 2-3.

Also, it should be noted that I created this fic with a different fandom in mind. I was all set for that, but it's a book series, and I generally feel more connected with people I can see and hear (aka TV shows, I guess) and I decided I wanted to switch it to Instant Star fandom. I still think it works, but if anything is reeeally out of character (moreso for Tommy rather than Jude, as the female protagonist in both fandoms is really similar, I think) then I apologize for discrepancies.

Other than that, I think that's about all there is to say! I'm really obnoxiously excited about this story, so I hope everyone likes it. If you have any questions let me know, but mostly everything not mentioned in here should be included in the story.

Happy reading!


	2. The News

Jude brushed her hair out of her eyes and made her way tiredly up the stairs to G-Major. She persistently ignored the paparazzi snapping her photo and she tried to focus on a simple goal: getting inside and sitting down. She was exhausted, to say the least. She felt like she was on a constant stream of promoting her new album – which wasn't even out yet. It came out in three weeks, and she didn't even want to think about the promoting she'd have to do after that. Darius was starting to use the word 'tour' a lot less freely, and Jude was so tired that she couldn't even fathom the idea of running from city to city and performing.

She knew she'd end up going, of course, if Darius asked her to. She didn't want to pitch a diva fit, she was just…tired. She thought maybe she was getting too old to tour – and then she reminded herself she was only 18 – almost 19 - and that was ludicrous. She wasn't "too old" for anything. This was her third album, and she was really proud of it. It was a little more heart-wrenching than her others, but she was maturing a lot and had more inspiration these days. Not to say she didn't still write completely sappy, gushy love songs anymore, because she still did. She was still in love with love, and she was well aware that love sells. But now, with her maturing look and sound, she sang not only about love but about sexual tension and frustration with men and life in general. She amended her previous thought about being proud of her album – she was _ridiculously_ proud of her album.

As she made it through the front doors of the label, she headed straight to the lobby's couch with every intention of lying down until absolutely necessary. Flashing smiles to people she passed, she let out a huge sigh as she sunk into the couch, feeling it envelop her.

"Jude!"

_You've got to be kidding me_, she thought.

"Yeah?" She answered warily.

"You want to help me mix the rest of the songs before the final mastering?"

Tommy Quincy walked towards the couch and sat next to her, awaiting an answer. Instead of replying verbally, Jude pitched herself sideways, flopping into his lap, her head resting on his thigh. She breathed in his earthy scent and exhaled another large sigh.

"I'll take that as a no?" Jude could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm tired," she said softly, feeling the pull of sleep. She felt Tommy's hand find it's way into her hair and begin to comb through it softly.

Her relationship with Tommy was…complicated, to say the least. It was safe to say they both were very aware of the fact that they were attracted to each other, and neither knew how to handle it. They both had very strong, much more than "simply friends" feelings for each other, but neither knew how to handle those, either. Instead, they relied on heavy sexual tension and flirting to tide them over 'til they knew.

Jude had tried to get over Tommy a few months prior. She had told herself that he was never going to get feelings for her, and that she should give up while she still had her dignity intact. She dated around, but could never find a boyfriend for more than a week or so. She couldn't help it that every time she kissed another man, she felt like she was cheating on Tommy. As she lay in Tommy's lap, his hand running through her hair, she couldn't help but think of how nice it would be to _always_ have this.

"You haven't been sleeping well, babe?" Tommy asked softly. Usually Jude rolled her eyes at Tommy's recent favorite endearment towards her. She told him he was too cheesy for her. But now, with her face away from him, she allowed the smile she usually saves for when she's all alone and thinking about him to come out. She _loved_ being called 'babe.' 'Jude' didn't exactly offer a lot of opportunities for nicknames – Speid's 'Dude!' making that quite obvious.

"Try at all," Jude mumbled in response to his question. She thought about just drifting off to sleep but then realized that a 2 minute nap wasn't really going to help, so she flipped over on her back, head still resting on Tommy's leg. "When did it get so crazy?" She asked softly as Tommy's hand continued its ministrations, causing her eyes to close in contentedness.

"Problems at home?" Tommy was the one person who knew her the best, and she was always grateful for that – especially now.

"Always," Jude said. "Sadie and Kwest and their life and mine and dad…it's all just too much, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sadie and Kwest – their engagement. And I'm happy for them, really, I am. It's just that now everyone seems to want that for me. And not only am I in no place to get married, but I mean…I'm not even sure if that's what I want."

"You don't ever want to get married?" Tommy asked softly, surprise evident in his voice.

"I'm not saying I don't want to be in a committed relationship with someone, but marriage…it's not a forever thing anymore. How can I promise someone I'm going to feel the same way about them forever? My parents did that, and look how well that turned out. Hell, you did that, remember? I just don't know if I'm cut out for the whole white picket fence, two point five kids and a dog thing."

"Well-"

"I take it back," Jude said quickly, popping one eye open. Tommy cocked an eyebrow at her along with a confused look. She amended her earlier statement. "I _really_ want a puppy."

Tommy couldn't help but laugh out loud at that.

"You never disappoint, Babe." Jude smiled happily at him and closed her eyes again.

"So it's just that on top of all the promotion stuff and life in general, topped with insomnia from hell – I am so tired it's amazing that I can even walk straight."

He didn't respond to that and we sat in comfortable silence for a while before his hand left my hair and traveled down my face, tracing my jaw.

"Come on, Girl," _Another nickname I love_, Jude thought helplessly. "Let's go to Studio B. You can take a nap on the couch while I mix."

"You sure you don't mind?" Jude asked guiltily as she stood up with him, letting him lead the way by holding her hand.

"Why would I mind?"

"Well, it's just that I made such a huge fuss about wanting to be more involved in my albums from here on in, it feels wrong that I'd be napping while you do all the work and I still get my name pasted under the 'produced by' section. So," Jude paused as she covered a yawn, "I'll put off the nap for a bit."

Tommy tossed her a skeptical look as he held the door open for her.

"Besides," she said with a teasing smile as she flopped down in the chair Tommy always sat in. "Someone needs to make sure you know what you're doing."

"And you think you're the one to do that, huh?" Tommy grinned back.

"Yup," she replied saucily.

"We'll see about that," Tommy said as he lifted Jude out of his chair and dumped her on the couch. "I, however, don't think you're going to be much good to me or the album if you're dead on your feet."

Jude opened her mouth to protest, but Tommy just put his finger over her lips to silence her.

"Take a nap. Get some rest. I'll wake you up after."

"But it's not fair-"

"Babe, you've done more than your share on this album. I'm so proud of you. Now go to sleep."

Jude decided it wasn't worth the fight just to stay up, especially since she was beat, so she curled up on the couch and closed her eyes and was out within five minutes.

Tommy watched her sleep from his position at the soundboard, and he smiled to himself at how angelic she looked as she slept. He got up and draped his leather jacket over her, surprised that it managed to cover her in her entirety. To say Jude slept in the fetal position was an understatement.

Tommy mixed for about an hour or so when the door popped open.

"Hey!"

"Shhh!" Tommy hushed Kwest instantly, motioning wildly to Jude's still sleeping form. He held up the universal symbol for 'one more minute' and paused the equipment where he was at before getting up and following Kwest out of the studio, shutting the door quietly.

"What's up?"

"I have some…changes in plans that I need to run by you."

"I don't know what that means, Kwest." Tommy said flatly.

"Okay, well, it seems that now, due to some…unforeseen…circumstances, the wedding is going to have to be moved up." Kwest looked far too nervous for it to just be 'moved up.'

"How soon?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"Three weeks." Kwest said meekly.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Tommy asked conversationally. Sadie and Kwest's wedding was supposed to be another 7 months away – plenty of time to get everything planned out and make sure it was all set. Just then, a thought struck Tommy. _Oh no,_ he thought, resigning himself to the truth.

"Kwest." Tommy said slowly. "Just how _unforeseen_ are these events?"

"Uh," Kwest's eyes darted around the room. "About 99 unforeseen."

Tommy grabbed Kwest's arm and dragged him to the nearest exit, leading out into the alley. Once they were outside, Tommy turned to Kwest with a bewildered expression on his face.

"You got her _pregnant?!_"

"Okay, when you say it like that, it sounds sort of trashy. I didn't 'get her' pregnant – she just is. And it was an accident, but it's not an accident either of us are willing to fix permanently if you know what I mean."

Tommy let out a breath and ran a hand over his face.

"Does Jude know?" Tommy wondered aloud, thinking that perhaps this had something to do with her insane home situation.

"No, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her. I think Sadie wants to do that." Tommy just nodded in agreement. "Listen, I know it's short notice. And I know it's not going to be as great as it could be, but right now, Sadie wants to have a wedding _without_ being fat. And she wants to be able to wear white and feel good about it."

Tommy couldn't help but to snort at that. It wasn't like Sadie was a virgin before Kwest.

"Okay, so she wants to wear white and have her _father _feel good about it."

"I get it, I get it. It's just…wow. You're going to be a father, man." Tommy watched curiously as a look of pure happiness drifted over Kwest's face.

"I know. It's weird. I mean, it's obviously not what neither Sadie nor I had planned, but…I think it'll be okay. I'm sort of, I don't know. Excited, I think."

"I'm happy for you, Kwest. Seriously. I totally get to be the favorite uncle," he joked, punching Kwest lightly on the arm.

"Speaking of which, when are you and Jude going to … you know."

"Have a kid?" Tommy asked incredulously.

"Uh, I was going to say 'own up to your feelings and stop being so immature,' but yeah, I guess kids would eventually come of that…?"

"Man, is this was Jude deals with everyday? Everyone wanting her to jump into a relationship already, even if it's with me?"

Kwest looked confused for a minute but then recognition dawned on his face.

"Sadie and Stuart." He said knowingly, and Tommy just nodded.

"She says they're really putting the pressure on." Tommy confided.

"I admit, the two of them are a little…intense. I think Sadie just feels so happy about us getting married that she just wants everyone to feel that way, especially her little sister. And Stuart I think is a little mid-life crisis-y. He's watching his oldest daughter get married and I think he realized he's not as young as he thinks. I overheard him telling Sadie that he's nervous he won't get to walk Jude down the aisle."

"The man's not even 50 yet!"

"I know, but you should try telling him that. I mean, I tried to use you as an example, saying how you're 26 already and not getting any younger, and yet for some reason _you_ don't feel like it's a problem wasting all this time without Jude, even though she could just stop wanting to wait around eventually and then you guys would be really fucked…"

"Okay, okay – I get it. Thank you." Tommy said, holding up a hand for Kwest to stop.

"Look," Kwest sighed. "I just wanted to let you know first. It's going to be crazy for the next two weeks, and I can only imagine what Jude's going to have to go through. But tomorrow morning – _early_ - you have to go get fitted for a tuxedo."

"The things I do for you. Anything else?"

"I think that's it. Remember – don't tell Jude." Tommy turned to walk away when Kwest's arm caught him. "And thanks, Tommy. For, you know. Everything."

"It's cool, man. But you better hope this kid gets Sadie's looks," he joked with a warm smile before walking back into the studio to Jude.

The rest of the day passed by fairly uneventful for G-Major. Tommy mixed two tracks, with only one left to complete, and Jude slept, curled in a ball, for five hours straight. The day was coming to an end and Tommy shut down all the equipment before trying to rouse Jude.

"Hey, Jude," Tommy sang softly into her ear. "Don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better."

"I'm too tired to hurt you, Quincy, but I _really_ wish you would stop singing that song," Jude mumbled sleepily.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead," Tommy said amusedly.

"How long have I been out?" Jude snuggled deeper into the couch, pulling Tommy's jacket closer and breathing it in.

"About 5 hours."

Jude's eyes opened at this, her eyebrows cocked.

"Five hours, Tommy? What time is it?"

"A little past 8. You need a ride home, girl?"

"No," Jude said as she sat up slowly, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "I have my car today."

Tommy snorted at this.

"Your car is a deathtrap, Jude."

"It's a classic!" She argued. She was currently driving a very old, very dated Corvette. She loved it desperately, but she knew it needed work – a _lot_ of work – and she just hadn't had time lately to get around to bringing it to a shop.

"You need a better car."

"Maybe," Jude conceded. "But there's nothing I can do about that now."

Jude stood up and held out Tommy's coat for him. He took it and proceeded to drape it over her shoulders, giving her a squeeze.

"It's cold out there," he said simply. Jude smiled at him gratefully and leaned up, planted a kiss on his cheek and walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Quincy. And I promise I'll do work, too!"

"Later, Babe."

Jude made her way out to the parking lot, sighing as she pushed past the small congregation of paparazzi that always seemed to be lurking not too far behind her lately. She ignored the calls of her name and the usual comments, focusing on just getting to her car. She was too tired for this. She got to her car and fumbled with her keys, dropping them in the process.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered softly. Of course, this was all the ammunition that the paparazzi needed, and she was bombarded with questions on her faith and how she felt about God.

_Just what I didn't need today_, she thought miserably as she started her car and pulled out of the parking lot. _I'm just going to go to the convenience store, get some ice cream and snacks, and go veg out for the rest of the night_.

She pulled into the parking lot of a local corner store and got out, hoping that not too many paparazzi followed her. Ever since Rolling Stone had predicted that her new album would go platinum in a week's time, it was like every paparazzi had given up on getting snapshots of Nickelback and were in her face all the time. She understood it, and had grown slightly accustomed to it, but she still didn't like it.

She rushed in and back out with her purchases, and was unfortunately met by more paparazzi than she had hoped for. They hounded her, pushing her away from her car. Jude trying to not get frustrated, but it had been a long day, despite her not doing anything, and she was still just as tired as she had been that morning.

She finally made it to her car and tried to turn the engine over, only to receive a cough and splutter from the old car.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Jude muttered helplessly. She tried desperately to remember what to do for her car in this situation, but getting out and looking under the hood was out of the question, as the paparazzi were now surrounding the car, banging on windows, flashes continuously going off.

Jude banged her head against the steering wheel and let it rest there. She tried to start the engine again, and while the car did make a more promising noise – it _wanted_ to start – but still no dice.

She tried again, and was unsuccessful. _Just the thing I wanted Tommy to be right about_, she thought mirthlessly. She was about to try again when she heard an ominous sound to the right of her.

_Crack!_

She was unsure what was used to cause it, but soon enough her passenger side window was shattering, bits of glass flying everywhere, and Jude couldn't help but to shriek.

She tried the ignition again, desperately, and could've cried she was so relieved when the engine finally turned over. Flashes were now going off surrounding her, paparazzi clamoring to practically get _in_ the car through the passenger window, and Jude tried not to panic as she put the car in reverse. She managed to make sure that all the paparazzi had cleared the back of her vehicle as she slammed the car in reverse and hauled ass out of the parking lot.

She drove as fast as the Corvette would allow her, and managed to lose the few paparazzi that had been trailing her as she weaved through traffic and through side streets. Feeling secure in the fact that she was no longer being followed, she pulled over to the side of the road and put her car in park – not daring to turn it off for fear of being stranded – and let out the frustrated scream that had been threatening to come out since she woke up that morning.

Unbidden tears streamed down her face as she let herself deal with the constant stress she was feeling. She had been so good about not crying, trying to be strong for everyone around her, everyone that just wanted her to be happy, yet were so busy worrying about said happiness that they couldn't see how worn down she truly was.

She regrouped after a couple of minutes and finally managed to feel confident that she could drive. She shook her head and sighed as bits of glass flew around the car, only adding to the pile that lay in the passenger seat.

She looked up to the heavens and asked the only thing she could think of.

"_Seriously_?"


	3. The Confession

A/N: I'm hoping to get a few chapters out per week, but since I have so much finished right now, it'll probably be one a day fo

**A/N:** **I'm hoping to get a few chapters out per week, but since I have so much finished right now, it'll probably be one a day for a bit. But thanks so much for the positive response everyone! I loooove it! SO…here's some more!**

**And, because I suck & didn't put it in the first part:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or aaaanything else you recognize in the story.**

The next morning, Jude was late, as usual. She had crept in the night before, careful to avoid both bridezilla and her father, and hid away in her room, eating large quantities of junk food and listening to music. She still hadn't managed to fall asleep before 4 a.m. She decided that it was the house that was causing her the stress and sleeplessness. It was as good a theory as any, she supposed.

She woke up at 12:15, and cursed aloud. She had to be at the studio in about 20 minutes. She was determined to actually be useful today, not just a girl sleeping.

She rushed into the shower, not bothering to wash her hair and ran out to her car, tossing a small wave to the few paparazzi that were lingering at the end of her driveway. Her father was adamant that they not go on the property, but city sidewalks were fair game. Aside from putting up a 10foot fence around the yard, there was virtually nothing they could do about them.

She yelped as she sat in the car.

_It _would_ rain last night, wouldn't it? Just my luck._ Jude grabbed a sweatshirt from the backseat and put it under her now-damp ass, cursing her luck. Without a passenger side window, the rain was free to fall wherever it wanted. She felt the passenger seat tentatively. _Yup, barely wet. Figures._

She got to G-Major approximately 4 minutes before she was needed. She headed to the couch, as customary, and flopped down, closing her eyes. Not seconds later, she felt the cushion sink beside her and an arm drape over her shoulders. She leaned into his familiar touch and smiled as he said the word she loved.

"Babe."

Nothing else needed to be said, he managed to fit whole lectures into that one word. Lectures and emotions and frustrations were all present in that word. Amazing, really.

His hand drifted to her hair, which she realized a long time ago that he had an infatuation with her hair as well as his own. He combed his fingers through it gently before his hand stilled.

"Jude, what is this?" He held a small fragment of glass in front of her, which he apparently had just retrieved from her hair.

"Don't ask," Jude said tiredly.

"Is this _glass_?" He asked incredulously.

"Any chance you'll leave this alone?" Jude asked hopefully.

"No."

Jude sighed and took the piece of glass from him, observing it in her hand.

"Will you check and see if there's any other pieces in my hair?"

"After you tell me why you have glass _in your hair_."

"Okay, well, can I just preface this story with the fact that the moral of it is: you were right and I was wrong and I know that, so it's not really necessary for you to point it out, okay?"

"Jude."

"I went to go get ice cream after work and the Corvette sort of wouldn't start. So, it did, eventually, but in the process a paparazzi managed to bust the passenger side window."

She felt Tommy tense up next to her and she couldn't help but to cringe a little. She turned towards him, guilt written all over her face.

"I'm sorry, I know I should've just gone straight home, but I didn't want to and it was just crazy and I know you used to tell me how unready I was for the media and all the attention and how I need to be aware of my surroundings at all times, I just thought I could handle it, but I guess not." She was breathing heavily after her little rant, tempted to put her finger on Tommy's eyebrow to keep it from cocking up in the ever-familiar questioning glance.

Jude was fully prepared for a lecture from Tommy on the importance of maintaining a low profile, and she knew that he was going to roll his eyes at her for making such a big deal out of the paparazzi. She mentally prepared herself for the words to come, yet she was totally surprised when Tommy gently cupped her face in his eyes. She avoided his eyes, still embarrassed.

"Girl, look at me," Tommy said softly and waited for her eyes to meet his. "I _used_ to say that you weren't ready for the media, because you weren't. But it's safe to say you've handled the media great up until now."

Jude took a deep breath. _Here it comes_, she thought miserably.

"But they crossed a line last night, and that's just not right."

_What?_ Tommy rested his forehead against Jude's trying to center himself.

"You're okay though, right?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shook up, and apparently glass-y. And possibly mildly blinded from the flashes," she joked.

"They're not allowed to invade your space like that, Jude. I'll talk to Darius about getting a little stricter on the paparazzi around G-Major. Now, what are you going to do about your car?"

Jude shrugged sheepishly, she really had no idea what she was going to do.

"I don't know. I need to get it fixed, obviously, but until I get the royalties from this next album, I'm sort of strapped." Tommy's jaw dropped at this.

"You spent _all_ of your money? Already?" He couldn't fathom what Jude was buying. "How much are old band t-shirts _going_ for these days?" He asked, fingering the vintage Grateful Dead shirt she was currently sporting.

"I didn't spend it on clothes!" Jude said, sitting up out of his embrace, giving him a resentful look.

"What _did_ you spend it on, Jude?" Tommy asked in a louder voice, getting up as well. "That's thousands of dollars! Tens of thousands! Where did it _go_?" He finished with a yell, standing in front of her.

"Lower your voice!" Jude said harshly, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the closest studio.

"What are you into, Jude?" Tommy asked quietly, looking into her eyes.

"I have half a mind to slap you, Quincy." Jude replied just as quietly. "But I'd prefer not to. So what I'm telling you doesn't leave this room. _No one_ knows."

"What is it, Jude?" He pled, hoping against everything that it wasn't bad.

"I'm paying for Sadie's wedding." Jude confessed.

"_What_?"

"You heard me," Jude said, turning her back on him and walking to the soundboard, sitting down in front of it.

"Why…how much could it…why?" Tommy sounded completely and utterly confused, which he admittedly was.

"Listen," Jude said tiredly. "Sadie wants her dream wedding. I know my dad doesn't have that type of money."

"Kwest would pitch in, you know that," Tommy said softly, sitting down next to her.

"Sadie wouldn't let him, he offered. Sadie wants it all to be traditional. She's even wearing white for Christ's sake." Jude let out a small laugh. "She doesn't know that my dad doesn't have a lot of money. My mom took a lot from him during the divorce proceedings. Got to give it Don, he knew what he was doing." Jude finished bitterly.

"So your dad asked for your money?" Jude shook her head.

"He has too much pride for that. He was planning on taking out a second mortgage on the house to pay for it." She shrugged a little. "I couldn't let him do that. So I created another bank account, transferred my money to it and send the link to him, giving him full access. I said I was my mom, and that I felt bad that I was the reason Sadie wouldn't get the dream wedding she wanted."

Tommy was shocked. He knew Jude was selfless, but still. And to give the credit to her mother, who he was well aware Jude hated? That was above and beyond anything he could've expected of her.

"How much?"

"Fifty thousand." Jude said in a small voice.

"Fifty thousand?!" Tommy's calm demeanor went straight out the door with that confession. Being Vice President of G-Major meant that Tommy knew everything that happened. Everything. That included how much each of the artist's made and how much money their albums earned. He knew for a fact that Jude barely got five thousand dollars for her first album, especially since he helped draft that clause in the Instant Star contract. Her second album gave her a hefty amount – but _not_ fifty thousand.

"Jude, you don't _have_ that kind of money." Tommy said disbelieving.

"Not anymore, I don't." Jude shot back. She was getting pissed now. At first she wasn't angry with Tommy for assuming she was into bad things – drugs, gambling, whatever was going through his mind. She was hurt as hell, of course, and fairly insulted that he thought that little of her, but the rational side of her told her that it was all very logical to assume given her situation and the fact that she bitches about paying more than 40 on a pair of jeans. But for Tommy to start getting _angry_ at her for doing what she knew was right?

_How dare he?_ She thought angrily.

"Jude, where did you-"

Jude had had enough of Tommy's assumptions so she decided to just fill in the blanks for him.

"Well, let's see, Tommy." She stood up, getting in his face. "First I sold my body to the highest bidder, and that got me a fair amount of money – not as much as I had hoped for, actually – and then I started selling all those _drugs_ that apparently I did to lose all that money in the first place, and then I had a pretty large sum, had to sleep with a few people here and there, but you know, _I got by_."

Jude's sarcastic rant and obvious current distaste for Tommy caused him to take a step back. He was stunned into silence, which worked out in Jude's favor because she was not done.

"What the _fuck_ do you think I did, Tommy?!" Jude yelled at him. "I sold three of my guitars and a bunch of other shit. The Jude Harrison autograph goes a long way, a hell of a lot farther than apparently anything else I do around here!"

"Jude, I-"

"You what, Tommy? Didn't mean to accuse me of God knows what?" Tommy didn't respond, and Jude was fed up. She turned to the door and had managed to get it open about 6 inches before Tommy's hand came over her head and slammed it back shut.

"Girl," Tommy spoke softly in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I was just confused and a little surprised. I was scared that something happened to you that you wouldn't have any money."

Jude turned around and leaned against the door, thrown off slightly by the close proximity between her and Tommy.

"Tommy, I don't do drugs," she said softly. "I don't gamble and I don't steal. I admit I did what I had to do to get the money, and it wasn't what I wanted to do, but it was legal. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Darius."

Jude could see where he'd have a problem with her making a strict profit off herself, especially when she was still contractually obligated to G-Major.

"Of course I won't, Jude. And I know you'd never do any of those things."

"You just didn't know it enough for it to not be the first thing that popped into your mind," Jude said softly, looking away, feeling tears burn her eyes. She preferred herself when she was just pissed versus hurt. Everything was easier that way.

"Babe, every time I think I know you, you go and do something like this, throwing me off completely. You're amazing." Jude couldn't help the stray tear that slipped through her eyelashes as she closed her eyes at his words. "I'm sorry that I doubted you in any way. You're constantly surprising me in the best ways. Please forgive me."

Jude could never resist Tommy Quincy in any way, shape or form, and this was no exception.

"I guess I can see how those would be the logical conclusions to come to," Jude sniffed, trying to pull back her tears. Tommy just gave a little laugh and wiped a few off her cheeks.

"No, they're not. Not logical at all, girl. I want you to forgive me for even thinking them."

Jude leaned forward and rested her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I forgive you." She said softly.

Tommy slowly pulled her to the couch, sitting down facing her. They sat in silence for a while before Tommy spoke up.

"I have something for you."

"Oh yeah?"

Tommy fished in his pockets before producing something and holding it out for her.

"Your car keys." Jude said skeptically. "Now, I know better to assume you're giving me your car, because lord knows you'd never do that," Tommy smiled at the memory, "but I have to admit I'm pretty confused."

"I leave tomorrow for L.A. for the week."

"Huh?"

"Mastering, Jude."

"Oh, right. And you want me to hold on to these because…?"

"I'd feel better if you drove the Hummer while I'm gone."

"Tommy…" Jude started, fingering the keys and the large key fob attached.

"I'm serious, Jude. The paparazzi are only going to get worse until the album launch, and even then they'll probably still be around, just as bad. I don't want you driving around in that hunk of metal without a passenger side window."

"I can't take your Hummer, Tommy."

"Why not? Give me one reason."

"…What will the press think?" Tommy laughed at that.

"_That's_ your reasoning. Nice try, Harrison, but the press is going to think that you're borrowing my truck because paparazzi broke the window in your own car. If there were any other paparazzi there last night, I'm sure that's the story they're running with today."

"But still…"

"No buts, Jude. Please take the Hummer. I'd feel a lot better knowing you were safe while I'm gone. You don't want me to get an ulcer, do you?"

"Shut up," Jude laughed, hitting him in the arm. "But what about when you get back?"

"Then I get your car fixed."

"I'm not letting you do that." Jude said firmly. Tommy hadn't really expected her to agree to that, he knew how stubborn and independent Jude was, but he had to try.

"Then we come to that bridge when he come to it," Tommy conceded. "I do have other cars, you know. You can drive the Hummer for as long as you need to."

Jude sighed. She was well aware she was going to be driving the Hummer for the next week, possibly longer. She just hated feeling indebted to someone. Tommy read her mind, as usual.

"I know you hate feeling like you owe people. But just think of this as karma." Jude raised her eyebrow at him. Tommy shook his head with a smirk. "Not the person, you dope. Think of this as the world paying you back for what you're doing for Sadie."

Jude thought about this and nodded slowly.

"About that…promise me you won't tell anybody that I'm doing this? It would just be too much drama to deal with, and I _so_ don't want to."

"I think what you're doing is a great thing, girl. You're really making Sadie's dreams come true."

"_Tommy_," Jude said in a warning voice.

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't say anything."

"Not even to Kwest."

"Not even to Kwest, I promise."

With that settled, the pair hunkered down to finish mixing the last track, with Tommy not wanting to leave and Jude not wanting him to go.

- - - -

"Okay, so call me if you need anything, girl."

It was 10 p.m. and Jude was attempting to say goodbye to Tommy for the past 20 minutes. They'd get through the whole routine before thinking of something else to tell the other, and end up getting involved in a conversation. The pair stood in the parking lot, Jude leaning against the Hummer and Tommy in front of her.

"I will, I promise."

"I don't know if I'll be able to answer all the time, but if you need another car for some reason, like you…wrecking the Hummer for some unforeseen reason, call Chaz. He'll be in town starting tomorrow."

"Why?" As far as she knew, Chaz didn't like to stay in Toronto for extended periods of time. Tommy could've hit himself in the forehead if he didn't think it'd be so obvious.

_Sadie hasn't told her the wedding's moved up, _he realized. _She still thinks it's months away!_

"He's got some unfinished business here," Tommy said cryptically. _Like being a groomsman for your sister's impromptu wedding_.

"Oh, okay…" Jude appreciated Tommy giving her an out rather than telling her to call Kwest. Kwest was like family now, and family is exactly who she did _not_ need to talk to about anything.

"I promise I'll be good to her," Jude laughed as she petted the Hummer affectionately.

"She'll return the favor," Tommy said sagely, trying not to smile. He suddenly pulled her into a hug, smiling into her hair. "I'll miss you, girl."

"I'll miss you, too Quincy," Jude replied, surprising herself with no smartass comment on how he'd only be gone for a week. Truth was, she spent most of her time with Tommy lately. She _would_ miss him, and she'd probably be bored to tears without him.

Tommy eventually pulled away, and Jude mourned the loss of his warmth with a pout.

"Darius did good, huh?" Tommy said as he motioned to the parking lot, void of any reporters and paparazzi. Tommy and Jude had spoken to him, asking him to do what he could about the complete lack of privacy Jude was experiencing. He couldn't do much, but the parking lot was something that Jude was grateful for.

"Yeah, he did good." Jude agreed quietly.

"I guess I better go," Tommy said. "For real, this time."

"Don't hurt her," Jude said with mock-concern as she handed him the keys to her Corvette. Tommy had reassured her that his building had underground parking and that no one would even see her car, not that it would matter because he also told her that he had been _very_ good at protecting where he lived. No reporters knew, apparently. Either way, it was better than leaving her poor unprotected 'Vette at G-Major unattended.

Jude finally leaned up and planted a kiss on Tommy's cheek.

"Don't forget me when all those L.A. girls are throwing themselves at you, ok, Tommy?" She whispered into his ear.

Tommy leaned back and kissed her forehead.

"Never."

With that, he got into the Corvette and Jude made sure it started before climbing into the Hummer. She didn't really feel comfortable driving such a beast of a vehicle, but she had to admit – she felt a hell of a lot safer. But she wasn't sure if that was due to the strength of the truck or the overwhelming scent of Tommy that enveloped her as soon as she got in.

Tommy flashed his lights at her, signaling for her to leave first, and they pulled out of G-Major's parking lot, both going their separate ways.


	4. The Intruder

**A/N: Say hello to your first taste of plot-aliciousness! Tasty and filling, hopefully. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far – it's pretty much the best feeling ever. Anyway, here you go – the third installment of 'Unready, Willing & Able.'**

**Disclaimer: Instant Star is not mine. I promise.**

The next few days were fairly good for Jude. She had been right in assuming she'd be bored as all hell without Tommy, and she admitted to calling him at night just to talk, but other than that, she was doing okay. The Hummer itself was like a paparazzi repellant. Intimidating, that's what it was. Even Jude was intimidated by it, if she had to admit it.

- - - -

It was Wednesday evening after Tommy had left Sunday night. Jude was in her room, trying to come up with the best way to bring up just how pissed she was at Tommy.

Finally she picked up her cell phone and managed to hit her number 3 speed dial, instead of just fumbling around with her phone.

"Hey, Girl," Tommy's soothing voice filtered to her ears. "You usually call at 11. You're a solid half hour late." When Jude didn't respond, Tommy got worried. "Girl? Jude? You there?"

"Two weeks?" She asked weakly.

_She knows about the wedding_, Tommy concluded. _And she knows that I knew before her_.

"Did you know Sadie didn't even tell me? Dad did. I mean, then Sadie had to tell me _why_ it was moved up and convince me not to tell anyone."

"Oh, Jude…"

"I'm happy for her, though. I don't want anyone to think I'm not happy for her. It's just…two weeks. Wow. That's soon."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "But I can understand, can't you?"

"I guess. I just…nevermind. I don't really want to talk about it anymore. I'm positive I'll be in a better mood tomorrow."

"Anything else wrong, babe?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"Gotta give me a little more than that, girl." Jude could hear the smile in his voice.

"I just feel weird lately. Like someone's watching me, you know?"

"Girl, someone _is_ watching you. The paparazzi, all the time."

"You know what I mean," Jude laughed. "My spidey-sense is tingling!"

"Your spidey sense?" Tommy laughed loudly at this and was reminded once again why he loved her so much.

"Yeah, you know…I just _feel_ it in my gut. It's creeping me out."

"You staying out of trouble up there, girl? Not wearing any fur or riling any protestors?"

"I cause _one_ incident and everyone just assumes I'll do it again…" Jude said lightly.

"Yeah well, you're sort of a lightning rod for trouble," Tommy joked.

"You should be happy to know that I am staying out of trouble. No protestors, no PR disasters, no nothing."

"Good," Tommy agreed. "But still a spidey sense?"

"I can't really explain it. But it's creeping me out, a lot."

"Well, keep an extra eye out, okay? Be extra aware of everything that goes on around you. I trust your instincts, girl."

"Thanks, Tommy. And I'll be careful. I bet it's just stress getting to me."

"Even so, take extra precautions," Jude couldn't help but smile at Tommy's concern, and she reveled in the moment before he changed the subject. "So, how's the Hummer treating you?"

"Oh, you know. She's a quick forgive, even after I spilt two liters of cola all over the back seat…"

"What?" Tommy interrupted.

"Kidding! I've been good to her and she's been good to me. I really appreciate you letting me borrow it, Tommy."

"Anything for you, girl."

From there on, the conversation deteriorated into less dire topics. An hour later and Jude was flopped on her bed, head leaning over the foot of it and laughing loudly at Tommy and his antics.

"What about a small one? You look like the 'small' type." He said suggestively.

"Oh do I, Quincy? Good news for you then, huh?" Jude laughed.

"Oh, you wish, Harrison." Tommy defended quickly. "All I'm saying is that you look like the type to enjoy a small dog."

"No way! I'm not Paris Hilton. Those things are barely dogs, they're just…slightly larger rats."

"They're pretty obnoxious, I'll give you that," Tommy agreed.

"Besides, if I were to get a dog, I'd want him to be a big dog."

"Him?"

"Yeah, him. Girls are too stuck up, boys just go with the flow."

"Just how much have you thought about this, girl?"

"A fair amount. I _really_ want a puppy. I was saving up, but, you know." Jude finished off quickly.

"Yeah, I know," Tommy said quietly. "So, a big dog? How big are we talking?"

"If I could house train a horse, I would," Jude laughed.

"That big?"

"Yeah! I want a dog that will make me feel safe."

"Like a greyhound?"

"A greyhound? _That's_ your suggestion for an intimidating dog?"

"They're big!"

"They're _average_," Jude argued. "And besides, they need tons of exercise. I want a dog that will watch TV with me. And just lay under the soundbooth while I record."

"So now this dog is living in G-Major? How do you think that Darius will like that?"

"I think Darius will like anything I do after my album goes platinum," Jude said with a cocky grin.

"Touché." Tommy conceded. "So a big dog, that doesn't need a lot of exercise, that's a boy, and that can be trained to charm Darius. Any other requirements on that list of yours?"

"Hmm," Jude thought hard. "He'd have to be easy-ish to maintain. I'm not sure I could handle Beethoven running around my house."

"This is a _dog_ we're talking about Jude."

"Okay, well…fine. Short-haired then. I don't want furballs following me around. And I want him to be okay with traveling. He'd come on tour with me, obviously."

"Obviously," Tommy smirked.

"Hey, it's either a puppy or a baby. I want something to take care of."

"Are you saying if you didn't get a puppy, you would get a baby?"

Jude laughed at his suggestion.

"No, not at all, actually. But I like to think that maybe if I were to have something – or some_one_ – else to look after, maybe Sadie and my dad would cool it a little."

"Still giving you a hard time I take it?" Tommy easily switched from cocky smartass to best friend in an instant.

"Sadie's pregnant and getting married. Sadie thinks Dad doesn't know about the first part, but he's not as dumb as he looks. He's absolutely loving this. He's so excited for Sadie, and with good reason, too. It's great, but. Ugh, I'm a terrible sister."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Dad's just so thrilled with everything and all the planning and trying to be Mom all at once, he's sort of…too focused."

"Jude, you have to expect that. His first daughter's getting married. You can't blame the man for being excited."

"Tommy, the rehearsal dinner is on my birthday." Jude confessed.

Silence met her ear. Finally, he spoke.

"But that's the album launch party-"

"I know. I'll talk to Darius tomorrow."

"Talk to Sadie, damn it, not Darius! This was supposed to be about _you_-"

"And now it's not, Tommy," Jude said softly. "He can move the party back. The album can still be released. I'm trying to do the right thing. This is _Sadie's_ day now. Not mine." Jude heaved a sigh. "I've stolen the spotlight long enough, Tommy. Let's just be happy for her and Kwest, okay? She's pretty bummed she has a winter wedding anyway, she had always dreamed of a spring wedding. I don't blame them for my birthday being the furthest thing from their minds, you know?"

"Well, it's the _first_ thing on my mind, girl."

"That makes two of us," Jude smiled, which quickly turned into a very large, very loud yawn.

"Go to bed, babe. You're exhausted."

"I guess…"

"Call me tomorrow, okay? And keep your eyes open for anything and everything."

"Okay, and I'll be fine. Thanks for talking, Tommy."

"Anytime, girl. Anytime."

With that, the pair hung up, Jude falling into a restless sleep of puppies and wedding bells.

- - -

Jude woke up and was met with the same sense of foreboding that had always been accompanying her lately. She didn't know how to explain it, but she was still wary of it. She decided to take Tommy's advice to heart and be extra careful.

After going through a rather leisurely getting ready routine, she managed to escape her house with only an hour talk with Sadie about the new wedding arrangements and all the planning that Sadie and her dad was doing. Jude was lucky enough to have Sadie put absolutely _no_ trust in her planning abilities. Jude was reassured, once more before she left, that all she had to do was show up to the different venues and participate in the traditional maid of honor duties.

Jude stepped out of her house and leaned against the closed door briefly.

_Two and a half more weeks. That's it. Then this can all go back to normal, _she repeated in her head.

She got in the Hummer, started it up – with no issues, thank goodness – and pulled out of the driveway. Not halfway down the street, she let out a blood-curdling scream. Glancing in her rearview mirror, there was someone sitting in her backseat.

She pulled over to the side of the street, probably managing the worst parking jobs she'd ever done before, and turned around.

"What are you doing?" She asked frantically.

The man looked like a reporter, dressed in fitted black jeans and a tight black shirt with a windbreaker covering him. It was mid October, she was unsure of how he wasn't freezing to death. He had a camera slung around his neck and a pad of paper in his hand, pencil poised above it.

"What are you _doing_?" She repeated, much louder, panic creeping into her voice.

"Why, Ms. Harrison, I don't think that's any way to treat a fan."

"You're not a fan, you're a reporter; there's a difference. Now what the _hell_ are you doing in my truck?" Jude's voice was strained as she put all her effort into remaining calm and not scared, as her mind urged for her to be.

"Now we all know that this isn't _your_ truck, is it, Jude?" Jude's breath caught in her throat.

"Get out. Get out right now and I won't call the police."

"I resent the fact that you're now distinguishing between reporters and fans. I can't be both, Judey? Why not?"

"Don't call me that," Jude gritted out.

"You're not being very charitable to the public, Jude. This isn't going to look very good in an expose."

"You're invading my personal space. My privacy. You need to get out. Now." Jude's voice shook towards the end belying the fact that she was completely terrified to her soul. Jude turned to face the steering wheel, blinking back the scared tears. She hit the 'unlock' button on the door and waited for him to leave. She gripped the wheel tightly and waited.

Instead of the satisfying noise of a car door opening and closing, she heard something different. The man leaned forward, his breath hot on her ear.

"I will get to know you, Jude. One way or another. I _will_ get to know you."

Suddenly, the breath was gone from her ear, a backseat door was opening and closing, and Jude was alone in the truck.

She calmly pulled back onto the road and drove cautiously to the parking lot of G-Major. She turned the truck off and sat in silence for a few minutes.

Then, out of seemingly nowhere, she started to shake with suppressed sobs and her body trembled with fear. Her mind was reeling and she had no idea what had just happened. She was at a loss for words to explain what she had just experienced.

Hurriedly, she pulled out her cell phone and hit her speed dial for 3.

"Hey, you've reached Tom Quincy, leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I can…"

Jude snapped her phone shut and closed her eyes tightly. She could deal with this. She _had_ to deal with this. She couldn't rely on Tommy all the time to make things right. She just had to go into work and _deal_.

She pulled herself together and made her way out of her car and started to walk up to the steps of G-Major, when her phone started to vibrate within her hand. She answered it instantly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi, Dad." Jude's shoulders dipped slightly when she realized it wasn't Tommy on the other end of the line.

"Just calling to let you know I'm not going to be able to make it home tonight. I'm heading up to Wasaga Beach off of Nottawasaga Bay to look at a couple of venues for the wedding."

The wedding, of course.

"Is Sadie with you?"

"Yeah, her and Kwest are going to be coming with me, too."

"Oh, okay…" Jude was unsure of what to say. It just seemed like everything was happening so fast with the wedding. It was hard to believe it was going to happen in just a few weeks.

"…Really beautiful, and Sadie was thinking the reception could be on the beach…"

"Sorry, what, Dad?" Jude had managed to drift off and hadn't been listening to her father.

"I just called to tell you that we're not going to be home tonight, that's all. You'll have the house to yourself, give you a nice chance to relax."

_Wow, that is exactly what I do not need right now, _Jude thought miserably. _Being alone is about the least appealing thing in the world to me right now._

"You okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah," Jude reassured. "I'm fine. Just tired is all. Thanks for the call, really."

"Alright, if you say so, sweetheart. We'll be home sometime tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Jude reassured.

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye Dad," Jude said softly as she disconnected.

Some day this was turning out to be.


	5. The Three Bears

A/N:

**A/N: !! I love the reviews. Seriously. More than I should. I'm just as big of a creeper as mr. stalkerazzo in my story. Except, well, not in let-me-stalk-you sort of way, more in a lets-be-bffls sort of way. I apologize in advance for said creeperness, (I've written and deleted all these personal responses to the reviews like 20 times because I'm like 'no, that's creepy. You can't tell these reviewers how much you love them, Samantha.') but ANYWAY … have a chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

Taking a deep breath, Jude hung her head and walked into G-Major, preparing herself for a long day. She didn't even bother trying to make it to the couch. It was decidedly less appealing without the prospect of having a certain ex-boy bander come over and keep her company. Instead, she headed towards Darius's office, not looking forward at all to the conversation she was going to have with him. She was going to cost him money, and that never goes over well with him.

She knocked tentatively on the door, actually hoping that he wasn't in the building today and she wouldn't have to deal with him at all.

"Come in," his deep baritone voice rang out, causing Jude to almost turn around and leave. Instead, she sucked it up and opened the door slowly.

"Hey, D," she started off in a kind and hopeful tone.

"Hey, Superstar. How're you holding up? No paparazzi lurking out there, right?"

Jude gulped.

"Right."

"Anything in particular you need for me to do for you?" As much as Darius loved Jude, he wasn't above thinking that she had ulterior motives for coming and talking to him randomly.

"Actually…yes. And please, I don't want you to get mad at me, and I don't want you to think I don't value this entire company and the people in it, I just want you to…just wait until I'm done, okay?"

Darius's eyebrows raised, but he just nodded silently.

"Okay, so, I know my album release party is scheduled to coincide with my birthday party, which, actually, was scheduled to fall on my _birthday_, which is weird, because normally I totally dread something like that, but this year I was thinking that maybe it won't suck as bad as it usually does, but you know," Jude rambled.

"_Jude_," came Darius's warning.

"Right. Okay. So, I sort of need you to…_postponetheparty_." Jude said in a rush.

"I'm sorry, what?" Darius clearly hadn't understood her.

"The party," Jude sighed. "Is there anyway you can postpone it? Just a week or so."

"Jude, the idea of having this be a dual birthday party/album launch party was due largely in part to it being on your birthday."

"And I know that. And I'd understand if you wanted to cut the birthday part out. But I really, really, _really_ need for you to postpone it."

"Want to tell me why I would be inclined to do this at _all_, Jude?"

"Sadie's rehearsal dinner is on November 4th, Darius."

"It's on your birthday?" Darius asked incredulously. "Tell her to move it, Jude!"

"It's not that simple!" Jude cried. "Listen, D, I know this is short notice. And I know you're not inclined to lose a lot of money. I'm not crazy about the idea either, but think about it – you can postpone the release of my album. That alone will generate more publicity, more speculation, and more interest in the album in general. More interest means more money, D!"

Darius pondered that for a moment before staring down Jude.

"And you're sure you can't just ask Sadie to move the rehearsal dinner?"

"It sort of has to be the day before the wedding, D. And besides, moving that to accommodate me would just be bringing more attention to me, which isn't what I want. This is Sadie's time."

"I see she's having the same consideration regarding you and G-Major moving the _international launch of your third album_, and oh, I don't know, _your 19__th__ birthday, Jude!_"

Jude winced at the anger in Darius's voice, even though she was 90 sure that it wasn't directed at her. Darius had a long history of believing Sadie was selfish and not supportive of Jude, and while Jude knew that wasn't the case, she could also see how Darius could come to that conclusion, especially when all he saw was the interactions at G-Major.

"I know this _probably_ isn't going to make a difference," Jude said quickly. "But, I'm not 100 sure that Sadie is…really _aware_ of the fact that it's my birthday and album launch."

"Not…aware." Darius repeated.

"Not in the strictest sense of the phrase, no," Jude said meekly.

"You are telling me that your sister, your _only_ sister, is currently unaware of the fact that it is both your birthday and the public release of your third studio album.

"Yes."

"And you're asking me to rearrange my entire life as well as the lives of everyone remotely involved in the making and producing of this album in order for her to have a dream wedding, which, by the way, I will be _further_ screwing with these people's lives since they already have to rearrange their damn schedules for this fucking wedding!"

"Darius, I don't see another solution to this!"

"Grow a damn backbone, Jude!"

Jude took deep breaths, trying to maintain her composure. Jude didn't cry for pity, or to get her way. She just cried when she felt angry or upset or helpless. Most of all, though, Jude cried when she was being yelled at. She just hated feeling that guilty and that upset, and the tears were always unbidden. But as she stood in front of Darius, being called, essentially, a coward, tears trickled down her face.

"Jude," D's voice immediately softened.

"No, Darius," Jude managed to get out while sniffing back her tears. "I have a backbone, okay? I stand up for myself when I need to, and I stand up for others when I see fit. But right now, I am not about to make my one birthday – which, may I remind you, I will have again, next year – into some big ordeal when Sadie doesn't _get_ another wedding. She gets this one, and she gets it done right.

"Yeah, she didn't remember my birthday, and yeah, it sucks but can you blame her? She has a million things going on for her right now, I'm surprised she even managed to invite me."

"Jude, I'm not going to pretend to understand this. I know that your family is obviously different in it's own rights, but I have a sister too, you know. And how Sadie's treating you isn't how I would ever treat my own family."

"It's complicated," Jude sighed.

"I know," Darius replied through his own sigh. "Which is why I am going to push back your album release party. But only one week. If Sadie gets mad that it interferes with her honeymoon or whatever, that's not my problem, you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good," Darius agreed. "Now what are you even doing in the studio today?"

Jude just shrugged. Good question.

"Maybe rehearse a little with SME for the launch? We still have to decide on some things for the party, so I'll probably talk to Portia and get some of that straightened out."

"Alright, then get your ass out of my office." D said with a smile.

Jude started to walk out before remembering to make sure.

"D, you won't…you know. Make a big deal of this, right?"

"If you're asking me if I will tell people we're moving the party because of your sister's inconsiderateness," D started, then paused. "Then no, I'm not going to do that. I will simply say that the album is being perfected and it's not ready yet. But don't forget how I feel about this, okay Jude?"

"Okay," Jude replied before seeing herself out.

- - - -

The rest of the day was a blur for Jude. No Tommy calls, not that she had really expected it, and too much SME for her to handle in a short time period. Combine that with her interesting morning intruder and Jude was just about at her limit.

She was getting fitted for her maid of honor dress by Portia at the end of the day, wanting nothing more than for her to be done and the entire situation to just be over with. Jude had to admit that Sadie was taking the Bridezilla aspect to frightening new levels. Luckily, Portia was in charge of the outfits, at least for the women, and Portia herself had threatened to slap Sadie when she saw her first choice of dresses for the wedding party.

Portia had called them "hideous" and a "mockery to the fashion world." Sadie had taken the idea of making everyone look worse than the bride to whole new extremes. What Portia had finally talked her into was a compromise for everyone, but Jude didn't mind. The Maid of Honor dress was far better than the bridesmaid dresses that Sadie's college friends had to wear.

The entire wedding theme was navy blue and white, which Jude had to admit was looking fabulous so far. Sadie's dress had blue gems sparkling in the tulle skirt as well as adorning her veil, and the wedding party's dresses were navy blue with white accents. The bridesmaids had to suffer from very large, conspicuous white flowers on the shoulders, where Jude's dress merely had a white sash around the waist. It was form fitting and flattering on Jude – slightly off the shoulder thick sleeves, which were almost t-shirt length, a very fitted waist and a slight flare to the pleated skirt that landed just above her knees. What surprised Jude the most about the dress was the way it was making a hell of a lot of cleavage out of nothing. And who was Jude to argue with _that_?

"Almost done," Portia commented as she pinned the fabric up at her waist, creating a nice rouched look.

"It looks great, Portia, honestly," Jude said tiredly, looking at herself in the mirror.

"It does, doesn't it?" Portia said with a cocky smile. "Your sister's lucky I could get all these fittings done in time, she knows that, right?"

"I'm sure she's well aware, Portia."

"I just mean, 7 months to three weeks? Not a lot of time if you ask me, not a lot of time at all. But, I understand the reasoning for the rush and all that."

"You do?" Jude asked slowly. She honestly wasn't sure what Sadie was telling people as for the reason the wedding was moved up.

"Yeah, of course. I'd want my mom to be at my wedding, too, and Sadie said this was the only time your mom could fly in from Europe. Something to do with overseas operations, right?"

Jude's mouth was hanging open, and she knew she had spiked Portia's curiosity at her hesitancy to answer. But seriously. Her _mother_?

"Right, yeah," Jude said hurriedly. "You know me, I don't really understand what's going on over there, so I just smile and nod."

Portia let out a laugh and agreed.

"You certainly aren't the brains of the Harrison family, that's for sure."

Jude was too shocked to become indignant at Portia's comment; her mind was too busy reeling from the previous statement. Her _mom_ was coming to the wedding? Jude was honestly thrown off by that. And she wasn't even sure if it was true – after all, what if it was just an excuse Sadie was using? It made sick, twisted sense that her mother _would_ give her oldest daughter a time frame on when she could and couldn't get married, but still…Jude had no idea if her mother had any intentions of coming at all.

_She's not coming,_ Jude told herself. _It's just an excuse to get people to go, and they'll show up and Sadie will make a big fuss about how her own mother wouldn't go to her wedding, and she'd get more pity and more attention and bigger wedding checks. She's not coming_.

If she _was_ coming, well, that was more problems than Jude had energy to deal with at that moment.

"All done!" Portia exclaimed, standing up. "Looks great! You can just step out of that and I should have all the finishing touches done by the weekend. You just have to promise me you won't get fat in the next two and a half weeks."

"I promise," Jude smiled. "I'll try not to get-" She almost said 'pregnant' but stopped herself. No need putting words in Portia's head that weren't already there.

"Get McDonalds every day for lunch," she covered quickly. "But I make no promises."

"Girl, you better promise. The way I sew, these stitches aren't coming out for nothing."

Jude laughed and stepped out of the dress and into her own clothes, handing the dress back to Portia carefully.

"I'll see you later, Portia," Jude said as she grabbed her tote from the floor.

"Bye, Jude," Portia said from over her shoulder as she hunched over a clothing rack. "See ya."

- - - -

Jude climbed into the Hummer, triple checking the backseat and the far back, and locking all the doors and child locking the windows. No need in anything unnecessary to happen, and an unwanted visitor is certainly unnecessary.

She made her way back to her house, not bothering to stop at any store to get ice cream or any other much needed junk food. She just didn't feel up to it. She pulled in the driveway and let out a sigh. Her house was dark and uninviting. She observed it for a moment more, about to turn off the truck and get out, when she noticed the bushes by the front steps moving slightly. She focused hard and could barely make out the glint of light reflecting of some sort of metal.

_Like a camera_, Jude realized.

Not wanting to have to deal with that, and being more scared than she cared to admit, she pulled out of her driveway and drove away. Still feeling slightly shaky and not the least bit reassured, she pulled into the parking lot of a twenty four hour grocery store, the harsh neon lights comforting her a little.

She turned off the truck and held the keys in her hand.

_What do I do now_, she wondered. _I really don't want to call the police. Words can't even describe how much I don't want to call the police. _

She turned the keys over and over in her hand, trying to think of something she could do, or somewhere she could go, that wouldn't attract attention. She was running her fingers over the key fob when she noticed the fob had small button on it, and engraved words next to it.

She brought it up closer to her face, reading it in the parking lot's garish lights, fully expecting to see "Made In Taiwan" written there, but instead, the engraving in the black plastic read "Grande Towers."

_Grande Towers? Isn't that the classy apartment complex off Ewing Street? But who…Tommy lives there? There, of all places? _

Jude had good reason to be confused about Tommy's living arrangements. It wasn't as if he had said anything that would make her rule that place out, but the fact was that it wasn't particularly close to the studio, and it was a lot more extravagant than she would have originally assumed. Before that moment, she would have assumed it to be too ritzy of a place for Tommy Quincy to live.

"He wouldn't mind," Jude said aloud, trying to convince herself. "He wouldn't even have to know."

_I could just go and spend the night in his apartment. He wouldn't even have to know! It's just one night, after all. And I mean, he _did_ leave me the fob. And there's that extra key on the chain! He knows what it leads to, probably the underground parking garage, and he knows that there was always the potential for me to figure out what it did. So I'll just go, spend the night there, and not worry about anything else._

She held the other key up to the light – the one she had assumed was a spare for the Hummer. Now she realized it was a key to his _home_.

Starting up the truck, she put it into drive and eased her way back onto the busy road. She took plenty of unnecessary twists and turns in her driving over to Ewing Street, but she knew Tommy valued his privacy, and she didn't want to be the one responsible for reporters hounding him at his own home. She felt like a total James Bond wannabe, but she reassured herself that it's what Tommy himself did, so how silly could it be?

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself sitting in front of a gated parking lot with several levels off of Ewing Street.

"Here goes nothing," Jude said as she pressed the button on the fob gently. At first, nothing happened, and Jude was panic-stricken at the thought of trying to come up with someplace else to go, but then, sure enough, the gate started creaking open, sliding to one side. Jude let out the biggest sigh of relief and she slowly made her way into the parking garage.

She was unsure where to go, to be honest. The parking spots were labeled very clearly, starting with two spots labeled '101' followed by '101 Visitor.' She made it up to the second level, keeping her eyes peeled for the Viper, when she saw her own Corvette parked alongside the far area of the second level.

It was the fourth in a row of 10 spots, only about 8 taken up by actual vehicles. All labeled 'P' and most holding shiny cars or motorcycles. She slid the Hummer into the empty number 9 slot and got out, examining all the cars and bikes.

She knew Tommy did good for himself. Hell, he probably didn't need to produce at all these days, he could easily survive off his Boyz Attack! Money, but the money from producing her latest album alone could've given him this lavish lifestyle as well.

She looked at the ground, biting her lip as she did so. 'P.' Tommy lived in the penthouse. The penthouse of the Grande Towers. This probably surprised Jude more than it should have, but as much as she knew that Tommy was well off, she still didn't really picture him living in the Grande Towers, much less the penthouse.

She carefully made her way to the entrance from the second level garage, met by only an elevator with gold doors. She nervously hit the up arrow, and waited fairly patiently for the elevator to arrive. A familiar _ding!_ Let her know that she was one step closer to the scariest place she'd ever been.

The elevator was nice. It was exactly what one would expect from the Grande Towers. Soothing music, spacious area, everything looked polished and sparkled. Jude leaned forward to hit the button next to the 'P' when she stopped. No button. There was the letter 'P.' There was a star next to it, though…no button, like for all the other floors.

_What the hell?_ Jude thought anxiously. _Leave it to Tommy to have ridiculous security precautions and no button to press to get up to his floor. What, do I have to do a retinal scan before I can get up? Scan by thumb, something ridiculous like that? How the hell do I get up there?_

Before Jude could contemplate her plan (or lack thereof), the elevator _ding!_ Alerted her to the elevator stopping at another floor. Just what she didn't need – someone who actually lived there to get on, see her completely clueless as to how to get to her "own" floor, and alert security.

She panicked and hit the button for '28' – the second highest floor. If someone got on, she could just get off at that floor, and pretend that she knew where she was going. The elevator came to a slow halt at the 23rd floor. Jude waited with baited breath as the doors slid open, not prepared at all for who was on the other side of that door.

"Oh my God," Jude breathed, disbelieving her own eyes.


	6. The Grande Towers Pt 1

**A/N: So – this chapter is short, but I wanted to put something out before the end of the day, but I promise to update in the next couple of hours, too. I just feel oddly guilty when I post a chapter and I haven't written anything that day. So, to compensate, you get two posts, the size of a slightly longer-than-average chapter, and I get a clear writing-conscience since I'm planning on writing a bit after I post this. And yeah, after typing that out, I realize just how lame it sounds.**

**As for the mystery person – everyone had really good guesses! Nothing quite so adventurous as those guesses though, hahaha. Also, just for a future reference, I will address the Kwest—should-know-Jude's-birthday issue, as well as Sadie's perspective on it and all that stuff. Anyway, enjoy, and there'll be a new post in a bit, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it ):**

"Coming to see me?" Chaz flashed her an obnoxious smile as he stepped into the elevator, his eyes questioning.

"Not…exactly." Jude fumbled with her words, unsure of how to get herself out of this predicament.

"Well, what can I help you with in the Grande Towers?"

"Nothing," Jude answered quickly.

"_Nothing_," Chaz repeated. "Jude Harrison, what in the world are you doing here?"

"Um, well, you see," Jude stuttered helplessly, watching the numbers tick by as the elevator ascended.

"Tommy doesn't live on the 28th floor," Chaz said in a confused voice.

"I know that," Jude spat out.

"Tommy's not even home right now," Chaz was starting to catch on, and Jude could have punched him for the smug grin that was spreading over his face.

"I know that, too."

"In fact, I'm willing to bet that Tommy has no idea that you're on your way up to make a visit to his apartment."

"His apartment doesn't even have a button, so how would I even get to it if I wanted to?" Jude tried to fish for answers, knowing full well that Chaz knew that she was trying to get there without Tommy's permission anyway.

"It doesn't have a button in the elevator, you're right. But it does have a button in your hand," Chaz said with a smirk, nodding down to the keys in her hand.

Jude looked down, realization dawning in her eyes. The key fob. It was not only the only thing in her hands that had a button, but it was issued by the Grande Towers. _It must open more than the garage gate_, Jude thought excitedly.

Not wanting to miss her chance, Jude hit the button, waiting for the 'P' to light up. Nothing.

"And again," Chaz said as if her were talking to a three year old. Jude shot him a glare but did as he said, and sure enough, the 'P' illuminated to a bright red, and the elevator, which was currently stopped at 28 continued to go up as Jude hit the 'door close' button.

Jude smiled at Chaz.

"Neat."

The elevator stopped on the penthouse floor and Chaz followed Jude off the elevator. Jude knew that having Chaz leave it alone was too good to be true.

She used the extra key on Tommy's keychain to unlock the door, and walked in, not bothering to even try to close Chaz out. She tried to take everything in, but it was hard to. The place was huge, and looked, somehow, exactly how she had pictured it. Studio layout, the floor plan was open, with no partitions except for a hallway which she assumed led to the bedroom and the bathroom. It wasn't luridly decorated, but rather the accents were masculine. It practically _screamed_ 'Tom Quincy.'

"So Jude," Chaz broke through her reverie, "are you planning on telling me what you're doing here or do I have to guess? Not that I don't have some interesting theories, because trust me, I do, but I'd rather hear your side."

Jude whipped around, smiling embarrassedly.

"Do I have to?"

Chaz just shot her a patronizing look.

"Ok, but…just listen until I'm done, okay? It's going to seem stupid and childish, but I would also like to take this time to point out that on many occasions people have commented that I am more mature than you, okay?"

"Whatever," Chaz said as he made his way to Tommy's refrigerator – all stainless steel appliances, of course – and grabbed a beer before making his way to Tommy's plush suede couch, in black. Of course.

Jude followed and sat across from him.

"Okay, so…"

- - - -

Jude finally managed to tell the entire stupid story, including the ominous person in the bushes at her house and the crazy intruder in the Hummer. She knew she could've probably boiled it down to her being scared of being left alone, but once she started talking she couldn't stop. Soon enough the events from the entire day were spilling out of her mouth, and she had to catch herself several times almost laughing at Chaz's fish-out-of-water expression.

"Jude, that's…"

"Ridiculous?" Jude supplied half heartedly. "Absurd? Totally and completely un-fucking-believable?"

Chaz just nodded.

"Yeah, I know, right?"

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Chaz getting up for his fifth beer, until finally he broke the silence.

"So, you're just going to stay here tonight and hope that Tommy doesn't notice that you've been here?"

"Well…yes." Jude realized that when she said it aloud it didn't really sound to believable. "I was also sort of hoping that you wouldn't be telling him about our chat."

"Chat?" He looked puzzled.

"Yeah, chat. You know, the one we just had?"

"_Oh!_ That chat! The one where you told me about how you're being stalked by a paparazzo and hiding out in fear of your own safety by invading your producer's personal and very, very private space." Chaz looked borderline insulted that she would suggest that.

"Yeah, that'd be the one," she said sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah, no problem," he shot back sarcastically. "Why on Earth would I see the need to tell Tommy _that_?!"

"Ooookay," Jude drawled, trying to think of a way to calm a slightly inebriated ex-boybander, all the while still making a point that wasn't even making sense to herself anymore. "Listen. I don't want you to lie to Tommy. I just don't want you to call him and tell him. I will tell him everything when he gets back."

"Everything?"

"Okay, I might leave out the part where I stayed at his penthouse loft uninvited, but that still leaves plenty of other stuff to talk about."

Chaz chugged the beer in his hand and got up for a sixth.

"Little girl," he began when Jude cleared her throat. "Okay, fine. Little…woman. Little woman, Tommy's going to know you were here. And it won't be because I tell him, but let's be honest. That man can tell when you're within a hundred feet radius of him. He can smell your perfume in rooms hours after you leave. He knows you, inside and out, and you honestly think he will walk into this apartment and not know you've been here for 2 minutes, let alone an entire night?"

"Tommy can tell when I'm around?" Jude asked curiously. She was shocked, honest to goodness shocked. She thought that it was just her. She couldn't explain it, but she could…feel whenever Tommy was around. A pleasant shiver would creep up her spine and it was like she could just feel his presence, let alone his eyes on her back. She chalked it up to spending a lot of time with him, but now, in the haze of Chaz's intoxication, she thought that maybe there was more to it than that.

"No way," Chaz shook his head. "I am not getting dragged into the mess of a relationship you two have. In fact, your own life is crazier than I ever thought possible, but after tonight's conversation, I'm all set with you and your little escapade."

"It's not an escapa-"

Chaz held up his hand and Jude fell silent, pouting.

"Hey, I don't care anymore. I'm not getting involved. You can hide here and play Goldilocks all you want, don't mean nothing to me. In fact, this works out for me. Tommy told me to look out for you, and it'll be a lot easier if you're in the same building."

"He told you to lo-"

Another hand.

"I am going to leave now," he gestured vaguely to the area in which he thought the door was, "and you are going to stay here. Stalker free, okay? Okayyyyy?"

Jude nodded silently.

"Okay, good. Now you…you go to bed. I got to go…do something."

Jude looked at Chaz skeptically, but remained silent as a drunken Chaz stood up and swayed.

"Can you-"

Hand.

"'Night Goldilocks," Chaz said with a sloppy grin that Jude couldn't help but to mirror.

"G'night Chaz."

- - - -

Jude tried to take in as much of the loft as possible without feeling too sneaky and snoopy. She had to admit that she was honestly looking for signs of other females. None seemed to exist, and she could only imagine what another female would've thought had they been in the loft – there were a _lot_ of pictures of Jude and Tommy together.

She perused them leisurely. It was late now, almost past midnight, yet Jude, despite her tiredness, couldn't stop looking around. As soon as she found one thing she thought to be the most surprising item for Tommy to own, she'd find another to top that.

She was surprised at his huge book collection, for one. Bookcases lined a wall, and they were filled to the brim – with classics, no less. She could envision it in her head clearly: Tommy, sitting in an overstuffed suede armchair, reading a book contentedly with music softly playing in the background. If there was one thing that hadn't surprised Jude at all, it was Tommy's extensive music collection. CDs and records and tapes and 8 tracks were all part of his assortment, and she was instantly jealous.

She looked at family photos lining the walls and even some Boyz Attack! memorabilia to top it off. She finally made it into the bedroom and it was then that she realized just how tired she was. His bedroom was typical male style – large, four poster bed in the center, dark blue walls with slate grey accents. It was nice and homey and very Tommy-esque. She felt comfortable immediately, and that was a bad thing for Jude.

Once she came to the realization that she could easily spend all of her time in this one room, with Tommy, of course, she decided to stop her snooping and just go to bed. She slipped off her clothes and put on a pair of sweats and a big t-shirt she found in his closet (it was the last bit of snooping, she swore). She crawled into the bed and snuggled into the down comforter.

Her last thought before dozing off was: _Screw getting girls into bed…how does Tommy ever get a girl to _leave_ this bed?_

- - - -

Jude liked to tell herself she had an 'internal alarm clock,' and the truth was, she probably did, but it was permanently set on 'snooze.' She woke to the sun beating on her face and she glanced at a digital clock on his nightstand – 1 p.m.

Thanking her lucky stars that she had nothing she was supposed to be working on at the studio, she decided to lounge around a bit. After all, it wasn't like Tommy would be home any time soon; it was only Friday. He was due back midday Sunday, and even that was a stretch. Jude knew how long mastering a final album could take, even if Tommy was the best.

She padded to the kitchen softly, as if she was trying not to wake someone. Jude admonished herself for acting like an intruder, but then had to laugh when she realized that she was, in fact, an intruder.

Thinking about intruders made her shudder at the thought of the reporter in her car. To say he was 'creepy' was about the biggest understatement of her life. She had already resolved to tell Tommy everything, after all, he had thought that a broken window was an invasion of privacy. A broken into car? She'd be lucky if he didn't blow a gasket.

So, for the rest of the day, Jude tried not to think about the chaos that was her life. She grew very comfortable very fast with Tommy's loft, and found herself eating his cereal, watching his TV and making the most out of his music collection. It was nearing 8 p.m. when her phone rang, just as Jude was about to pop in the second movie in the Bourne trilogy. That was her motto: when there's a lot of time to be wasted, nothing does it better than sequential movies.

She answered her phone as she watched the previews start to go, not even bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Yo," she answered nonchalantly.

"Where are you?"

Jude's heart stopped.


	7. The Grande Towers Pt 2

**A/N: Say hello to Chapter 5, part deux! And not really a cliffhanger, either (after all, the readers know the answer to the end question). I hope everyone likes this! I just wrote a really funny chapter, if that's any…consolation? (well, that's not the right word.) but of course, I'm like a billion chapters ahead. But just so you know…it's pretty damn funny.**

**I blame my incoherence on the time (EST).**

…**kbye!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

"Hi to you too, Dad," she said, aiming for normal conversation while she thought up a nice lie to cover where she has been all day.

"We just got home and we expected you to be there to greet us," Stuart said amicably and Jude let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Her dad didn't sound upset, if anything, he sounded downright cheery.

"Oh, about that – movie fest at Jaaaaaa-Jessica's tonight," Jude bit her lip, hoping her dad didn't catch her slip. She almost said Jamie's name, but then realized that using the neighbor _and_ ex-boyfriend was probably not the most foolproof plan there was.

"Oh, who's Jessica?" Her father sounded distracted, and Jude thought she heard him talking to Sadie while waiting for her answer.

"Just a friend," she answered cryptically, knowing that under _normal_ circumstances, her father wouldn't accept that as an answer.

"Oh, that's nice, sweetie," he said distractedly. There was a shuffle, and then Sadie's voice came on the line.

"Jude, are you almost done? We found a really great venue, that even had an opening for the 5th! But now I have lots of color swatches to go through for the table décor and stuff. I was hoping you could go through them with me. I only have about….80 or so."

To Sadie, color swatches meant dreams were coming true. To Jude, it meant a waste of a Friday night, and possible suicide watch. That much time with that much crazy Sadie? Not going to happen in any not-so-distant future that Jude's involved in.

"You know, Sadie, things are sort of just picking up around here," she turned the music up on the TV as a movie trailer with a party scene came on. Faux screams and hollers echoed through Tommy's apartment. "I'm sure you remember what a party was, right?"

Jude knew she was pushing Sadie's buttons, but that was Sadie's biggest fear: getting married, growing up, and forgetting how awesome her younger self was. Vain? Maybe. Sadie-like? Definitely.

"Of course, silly!" Sadie's voice all of a sudden was perky and slightly conspiratorial. "Make sure you have tons of juicy stories to tell me when you get back!"

_If only she knew_, Jude thought wryly.

"Okay," Jude stage whispered back. "I'm going to go flirt with a cute boy, so I'll talk to you later." Jude rolled her eyes at herself.

"Aw, okay!" Sadie lowered her voice to a whisper as well. "I'll cover for you with Dad. Don't worry about coming home tonight, just have tons of fun, okay?"

"…'kay." Jude ignored the fact that she was over 18 and didn't actually need to clear her schedule through her father anymore.

Just what Jude wanted – her sister to live vicariously through her crazy, chaotic life. She hung up and heaved a sigh.

_Guess it's one more night in the Casa de Quincy._

- - - -

Jude spent the rest of the evening finishing up the Bourne series and managing to get through all of The Fellowship of the Ring and partly through The Two Towers before she had to accept defeat and make her way to Tommy's bed.

She felt sort of bittersweet about the entire ordeal. It was weird being at Tommy's place – weird, but nice. She felt at home there, surrounded by his scent and his belongings and his personality. But she felt somewhat guilty for being there without him there, and more than a little sad that her first time seeing his place involved her hiding out there, and not even being invited. She had always thought that when she saw Tommy's place, it'd be because he wanted her to. It was opening up an entirely different side of him, and she wanted him to be the one that initiated that. Showing her his home signified trust and friendship, and it wasn't as if their relationship lacked that, it was just…

_Ugh_, Jude thought,_ I need to go to bed and stop overanalyzing Tommy and I. There aren't words needed. We can't be described. We are one thing, and one thing only: Jude and Tommy. Leave it at that, Harrison, and no one gets hurt_.

After silently reprimanding herself, she abashedly sprayed a shot of his cologne on his pillow, refreshing it in her mind, although she was sure she'd smell him for weeks following this, and told herself to go to bed, because tomorrow morning she would _have_ to leave.

3:17 A.M.

That's what the digital bedside clock read when Jude opened her eyes.

_Why am I awake?_ She wondered blearily.

"Well, this is interesting."

Jude sat up stock straight in bed, looking at a tired, but albeit amused, Tommy Quincy.

"Tommy," her voice was husky from sleep and he cocked an eyebrow at her. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?"

"I…live here. Alone, or at least I thought." His face wasn't giving away any emotions, but he didn't seem too angry…yet.

"About that, yeah…" Jude fumbled for words in her hazy mind, trying to comprehend the entire situation, but failing spectacularly.

"And you are…?" He waited patiently for an answer.

"I'm, uh. Hmmm. I'm just, uh. Well, you see, I'm…" Jude squinched her eyes shut, hoping for the right words to just come to her.

"Just here playing Goldilocks?"

One eye popped open.

"You talked to Chaz."

Tommy nodded, a smile playing on his lips.

"When?" She asked curiously. She realized she wasn't exactly in a position to be asking questions, but she had to know if he _knew_ he'd be coming home to her in his bed.

"About 10 minutes ago, when I found you. In my bed." As if Jude missed that. "I asked what you were doing and all he told me was, 'Oh, that's Goldilocks. She'll explain her crazy shit.'" Jude laughed out loud at Tommy's impersonation of a sleepy and/or drunk Chaz. It was spot on.

"It is pretty crazy," she said in a small voice, hoping to alleviate any anger Tommy felt towards her invading his personal space.

"Whatever it is," Tommy said as he dropped a duffel bag in his hands and started pulling off his jacket and t-shirt. "It can wait 'til morning."

Jude sat in the bed, unmoving, as Tommy moved around his room with ease. She felt incredibly self-conscious and wished she hadn't foregone the sweat pants tonight. She couldn't help it though – Tommy had like, a thousand-thread count sheets. They were amazing. Tommy pulled off his pants, leaving himself in plain black boxers and he proceeded to crawl into the bed, the moonlight creating the only light in the room, casting a soft glow on Jude's milky skin.

"Tommy?" Jude was still sitting up as Tommy was shifting around under the covers right next to her, his legs touching her bare ones more than once.

"Jude, it's 3 a.m. I haven't gotten more than 4 hours of sleep in the past 2 days. I'm tired, you're tired, and, once more, it's 3 a.m. You can tell me about your escapades in the morning. Right now, let's just sleep."

"It's not an esca-" Jude bit her lip mid-sentence. She closed her eyes.

_You can do this, Harrison. Just lie down, and go to bed, feeling all safe and contented like you did last night, and were doing previously. Just pretend he's not there._

"Okay," she whispered, lying back down next to Tommy. She could practically feel the heat radiating off his skin. She lay there, stiff as a board, as Tommy fidgeted.

"I thought you were tired?" She whispered in the dark after three more minutes of constant motion from the man next to her.

"I am," he sighed sleepily. "I'm just not used to sleeping on this side is all."

"I can sleep on the couch-" Jude suggested as she got up to leave the bed.

"Stay, Harrison," he gruffly commanded as he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back to the bed. "Stay."

And Tommy stopped fidgeting and fell asleep in no time with an arm securely pinning Jude to the bed. Jude was awake a little longer, thinking of little else but his arm across her abdomen, his fingers splayed on her hip bone, the t-shirt riding up dangerously.

Finally, she slid over two inches closer to Tommy (after all, he had claimed the cologne-sprayed pillow) and took a deep breath. Willing herself to go to sleep, she closed her eyes and let exhaustion claim her.

- - - -

Jude lay awake in the morning for close to an hour without waking Tommy. Later, she would claim that this was because she didn't know how to handle the questions he would ask, or she was afraid he'd be mad at him. However, at that moment, Jude just basked in the feelings she was experiencing.

Sunlight warmed the foot of the bed, creeping up slowly. Both Jude and Tommy lay on their stomachs, although no space separated them in the clear light of day. Half of Tommy's body lay practically atop Jude, her shoulder tucked underneath his body and their legs entwined. Jude's shirt had ridden up to just under her chest, and Tommy's hand was splayed high on her side – if he just wiggled his fingers an inch or so, he'd get to first base. Jude felt warm and contented, and had to laugh at the thought of Tommy being such a sleep snuggler. That and the fact that they only took up approximately one fifth of his king size bed.

So she lay there, enjoying herself. Trying not to think of anything, except the sensations he was eliciting in her. She'd tamp them down later, but with Tommy asleep and none the wiser, she would allow herself that.

She knew the moment Tommy woke up. It was gradual, a soft shift in breathing first, then a slight stretch of his arm, then the rigid halt of him noticing that his hand was on her soft skin.

Jude expected him to jerk back or fall off the bed (okay, so maybe she was _hoping_ for the latter), but she was pleasantly surprised when she felt him leisurely slide his hand across her back, rubbing gently.

"Morning," his gruff voice came from above her head.

"Mmm," Jude mumbled, rolling onto her back away from him, mourning the loss of his warmth.

"Not how I pictured my first morning back, but this is good," Tommy smirked at Jude, his rough voice causing her insides to melt.

"Well, it isn't how I pictured my morning, either. You scared the crap out of me last night," Jude said, trying to cover the arousal she was feeling.

"Yeah, 'cause coming home to beautiful blondes in my bed is the norm for me, too," Tommy shot back somewhat sarcastically. He waited for a smartass comeback from Jude but all he saw was her looking at his sheets somewhat nervously.

"I wasn't serious!" He cried incredulously when he realized what she was thinking. "In fact, girl, you're the only woman who's even been up here."

"Yeah, right, Tommy," Jude said, but she did relax back into the sheets, burrowing in.

"I'm serious," Tommy insisted, propping his head up on his hand, "I haven't lived here for that long, but you're the only woman that has seen the inside of this place."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you lived here?" Jude clarified.

"Oh, about a year or so," Tommy flopped onto his back, too, the space between them becoming sparse.

"I'm sorry," Jude said quietly after a minute of silence.

"For what?" He asked, just as quiet.

"For coming here."

"What? Why?" He felt panic race through his veins for unknown reasons. _What does that mean_, he thought worriedly.

"I just mean obviously you want your privacy, and I completely disregarded that for my own…needs. And I'm sorry." Tommy was looking at her with a confused and somewhat hurt look, and Jude felt the need to justify her words. "I mean, it's not like you invited me or anything."

"Girl, I would've invited you sooner or later. I'm not mad that you're here, and you shouldn't be, either. But I would like to know why you're here."

Jude sat up slowly at this, and Tommy followed suit. She pushed herself up against the backboard, in front of Tommy as he turned to look at her.

"Don't be mad at me," she forewarned.

"Girl," Tommy sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Did you get yourself into trouble?"

"Well…not so much _trouble_, but let's just say I didn't take my spidey sense seriously."

Tommy's hand fell to the bed and he was looking at Jude with a concerned look plastered across his face.

"What happened?"


	8. The Hidden Track

**A/N: Okay, a much longer chapter for your reading enjoyment! I didn't intend for it to be this long, I just couldn't really decide where to cut it off, and then it just kept going and…you get the idea. To compensate, you guys also get: a cliffhanger! So you know, that's something to look forward to.**

**There's a lot going on in this chapter, so I'm sorry if anyone gets confused. There are a lot of key focal points though, so read thoroughly! Hopefully I'll post more tomorrow, but I heard reviews make the heart grow fonder :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Le sigh.**

"Someone…broke into your Hummer." She said softly, avoiding his eyes.

"_What_?" Tommy felt his heart drop out of his chest.

"I'm sorry," Jude felt tears well in her eyes. This conversation was already not going how she had planned.

"Are you okay?"

Confusion clouded Jude's face as she finally lifted her head to look at him.

"_What_?" Her melodic voice echoed his earlier statement.

"I said, are you okay?" Tommy repeated, reaching forward and brushing a stray strand of hair off her face.

"I'm…fine. Just shaken up, really."

Tommy let out a huge sigh and leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers in their familiar position.

"Next time, maybe you should start with that line. Say 'Tommy, I'm fine, but-' and then elaborate." He kept his position for a moment more, taking deep breaths as he calmed himself before pulling back. "Tell me what happened."

"I…I got in the Hummer to go to work. It was in the driveway all night, locked. I got about a block down the street before I looked in my rearview and there was someone in the backseat. We had words, and then he got out."

"What did he say, Jude?"

"Nothing _too_ creepy, really." Jude sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Girl, you're not the best judge of 'creepy.' What'd he say?"

"Nothing, really. He looked like a reporter, with a camera and stuff, and I just told him he was invading my privacy and that he needed to get out. We sort of argued, he kept saying that I wasn't being 'charitable to the public' and that I 'wouldn't look good in an expose.' Then, he just said that 'one way or another,' he'd get to know me." Jude looked deep into Tommy's eyes. "What does that mean, Tommy?" She whispered.

Tommy closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know, girl. I really don't. He didn't say anything else?"

"No," she shook her head. "I told you it wasn't too bad."

"_Wasn't too bad_?" The calm, concerned Tommy that had been present in the bed was now up and pacing in front of the foot of the bed. "He was in the truck with you! He got in my locked truck!"

"I know!" Jude sat up on her knees in the bed, riling herself. "And I said I was sorry, Tommy! If he fucked up your truck, I'll pay for it!"

Tommy stopped pacing and stared at her, dumbfounded.

"You think I care about the truck?"

Jude gave a small shrug.

"I don't care about the goddamn truck, Jude! I care about the fact that _you_ were in the truck, and _you_ could've gotten hurt!"

Jude bit her lip as a tear fell down her face. She didn't know how Tommy always got to her, but he did. Even now, with him being sweet, she still felt so damn guilty.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"God, stop saying that!" Tommy knelt on the bed in front of her now, cupping her face and wiping furiously at the tears that streamed down. "I'm not mad at you, Jude. I'm mad at the situation. I'm mad at this guy who thinks he can do whatever he wants and get away with it. I'm mad that you felt like you _had_ to stay here."

"I know," Jude said hurriedly, backing out of his touch and getting off the bed. "I'll leave after I clean up." She walked around the room quickly, searching for her jeans that she had come over in.

"Wait, what?" Tommy got up and grabbed her arm, stopping her from tearing through his closet. "I don't want you to go, Jude. I want you to feel like you can always come here, too. I just hate the fact that someone made you feel so unsafe that you felt like you _had_ to come here."

She turned around to face him, and Tommy was painfully aware of the fact that his oversized Maple Leafs t-shirt barely reached mid-thigh on Jude.

"Someone was at my house," she said quietly. Seeing Tommy's look, she continued quickly. "I'm fine. I just…I was coming home the other night and someone was in the bushes by my house. Sadie, Kwest, and my dad were out looking at wedding venues for the evening. I just…I didn't know what to do, so I booked it. Eventually I discovered the key fob, and … yada yada yada."

Tommy smirked at her but leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later," he said before turning away and walking towards the kitchen.

Jude just rolled her eyes and followed.

…

"So how long have you _been_ here, Jude? When was all this?"

"Thursday, so about two days. What about you? Why are you home so early?" Jude watched Tommy reach in his fridge and pulled out some juice and got out two glasses, pouring some for both Jude and himself. Jude hopped up on a stool at the breakfast bar and waited for his answer patiently.

"Well, I worked about nonstop the past two days so I could get home. I didn't want your 'spidey sense' to go into overload with me gone," he said with a smile, placing the juice in front of her.

"I didn't mean to make you come home early," Jude said, feeling guilty. Tommy just shrugged and smiled.

"So, what are you feeling for breakfast? Waffles, maybe? Pancakes?" Tommy clapped and rubbed his hands together.

"You gonna cook for me, Quincy? How domestic." Jude laughed.

"I can domestic your ass off, thank you very much," Tommy joked back. "But in reality, I'm going to call and have it brought up." Jude's jaw dropped.

"You have room service?!"

"I think it's called 'housekeeping service,' actually." Tommy said nonchalantly as he walked towards a wall-mounted phone.

He placed their orders and walked to the living room section of his studio penthouse.

"What were you watching, Harrison?" He asked as he took in all the different DVD cases that lay askew on the floor.

"Well, everything," Jude said with a grin, walking to the couch, juice in hand. "I was in the middle of The Two Towers when I decided that I wanted to sleep in your comfy bed versus this comfy couch."

"Good choice," Tommy said as he sat down on the couch next to Jude, clicking it on.

The two watched the movie and the following, The Return of the King, with minimal interruptions. The food was brought up and ate in companionable silence. Bathroom breaks occurred between each movie. It was the perfect way to spend a Saturday morning, in Jude's opinion, as she lay sprawled on the couch, head in Tommy's lap.

As the movie came to a close, Jude hastily wiped her tears away.

"It wasn't that sad of a movie, Babe," Tommy said with a smile in his voice.

"I know! It was just good, is all."

"You've seen these movies a thousand times," he argued.

"And each time they're good."

"You mean and each time you cry?"

"Shut up, Quincy."

"You know, Harrison… it's been about," he paused to look at his watch, "eight hours and forty three minutes since I got back. And you still haven't asked…"

"Oh my gosh, the album!" Jude sat up quickly, looking excitedly at Tommy. "How did it come out? Is it good? Do you have a copy?"

"Wanna listen?" He asked with a grin, her excitement being infectious.

"Yes yes yes!" She shrieked, practically pushing him off the couch to go get the CD. "So, it's good?" She asked hopefully.

"_Girl_," was all that was said to convey his thoughts on just how good the album was.

"Put it in!"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"The _CD_, Quincy!"

He just laughed and followed her instructions before sitting down beside her again. Her powerful voice filled the room, and the two fell back into their companionable silence again, this time interrupted far more often with Jude's physical excitement. She was constantly hitting Tommy whenever a song got to a particular part, or emitting tiny little noises of pleasure when she loved how one thing sounded. When the last song finally faded, Jude turned to Tommy.

"Tommy that was-"

"Shhh!" He hushed her, pointing to the CD player. The counter was still going for the track time. It wasn't over?

Eventually, piano filled the room and Jude felt her heart stop. _It couldn't be_… she thought frantically. _He doesn't even have a copy_.

"Tommy?" She questioned softly.

"Hidden track, girl. I'm thinking it'll be as big of a hit as 'Chivas' was off of Kelly Clarkson's album a while back, remember that? It was a fan favorite, instantly."

Suddenly, Jude's voice filled the room, vulnerable yet powerful.

"_You are the world within the-"_ Jude got up and hit the stop button.

"Where did you get that, Tommy?"

"It was all mixed in with your other songs. Funny, it must have been mislabeled because it was labeled as 'Eiffel Tower.'" Tommy said with a laugh.

Jude closed her eyes tightly and tried to take calming breaths to subdue her anger. It was labeled 'Eiffel Tower' for a reason, and that reason was sitting in front of her. Originally it had been 'Project Quincy,' and then 'Project France,' once she learned of Tommy's background, but finally, for fear of being discovered, she changed it to 'Eiffel Tower,' the most beautiful place _in_ France.

"Is that going on all the albums?" She asked quietly, eyes still closed.

"Yeah, I sent it out yesterday. I can't believe I hadn't heard that one before, girl! It's amazing, one of my favorites from you." He paused and then questioned suspiciously, "And why _haven't_ I heard that one, Jude?"

Jude, who had been focusing so hard on remaining calm that she hadn't realized Tommy asked her a question, finally opened her eyes.

"What?"

"I asked why I haven't heard that song? I _am_ your producer."

"Not everything is meant for you to hear, Tommy!" She shot back, angry mostly at herself for leaving a copy lying around.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, Tommy. I didn't want that song on the album for a reason." _A very, very personal reason, I might add_, Jude added silently. Tommy said nothing for a minute.

"Is it about him?"

"No," Jude answered calmly, knowing exactly whom he was talking about.

"Are you sure? Because it sure seems like you don't want it on the album for a reason, and if you still have feelings for him, you should've let me know before I put it-"

"It's not about Jamie, Tommy!" Jude practically screamed at him.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry, ok? I just don't understand why it's such a big thing that this song is on the album is all."

"I know you don't," Jude said softly. "Let's just drop it, okay? I don't really want to think about it."

"Yeah, of course." Tommy tried to hide the confusion from his voice. He was confused in the beginning because he had never heard the song of his dreams before, and now he had no idea what was the inspiration behind it. He had been so sure Jamie was her motivation, since they had dated for about 8 months, even if it was over a long time ago.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked gently, trying not to get her riled up. He didn't want every conversation they had today to end in a fight. One was enough for him, and this morning's fight in particular was enough to last him for a few weeks. There was something especially exhausting about fighting with Jude about her own safety.

"I guess I should go see Sadie and my Dad." Jude said with a sigh. Not the most attractive prospect, but still, she should probably do it nonetheless.

"You end up talking to Darius about the party?"

"Ugh, yes. Not a conversation I want to relive with him anytime soon, trust me." Jude flopped back on the couch next to him.

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse. Accused me of having no backbone. Accused Sadie of even worse. But agreed to it in the end, so that's all that counts, right?"

Tommy just shrugged and kissed her on the forehead.

"You know my thoughts on Sadie right now, so I won't go into them. But I do think that you have more backbone than half of the employees at G-Major put together. And _that's_ all that counts."

"Want to come to G-Major with me?" Jude asked suddenly.

"What? I thought you wanted to go see Sadie and your Dad?"

"No, I said that's what I _should _do. It's probably my least favorite option of things to do today. So I'm just going to put that on the backburner."

"Whatever you say, girl."

"So you'll come?" She asked, getting up from the couch.

"Why not?" Tommy asked himself more than her.

"Great! Just let me go change," Jude started to walk away.

"Eventually we'll need to talk about that song, Jude!" Tommy called after her.

"No we won't!" She called back, already disappearing into his room.

- - - -

Jude got ready fairly quickly. Her hair looked fine, albeit a little messy, just down and wavy, and she had just borrowed another one of Tommy's shirts to go with her own pair of jeans. She chose a button down this time, tucking it in and unbuttoning it nearly halfway down. Without a bra on it just showed tantalizing flesh, and barely any cleavage. Jude sighed at that, but decided that it could be worse.

"Okay, I'm all set," Jude said, stepping out of the bedroom. Tommy had already showered and changed using his luggage that was left in the kitchen. He made a point to look at his watch exasperatedly, but refrained from commenting.

Jude sauntered by him, grabbing her purse from the kitchen bar top.

"Let's go," she said, waiting by the door for him.

"Almost ready," Tommy said, grabbing his keys and wallet and walking up to her. He stood in front of her and proceeded to button up his shirt on her until he deemed it appropriate. Jude looked up at him with an amused look after he was finished. "Now I'm ready."

"It's nothing anyone hasn't seen before, Tommy," Jude said as she undid the buttons once more.

"Oh yeah?" Tommy said, following her out the door and locking it before turning to face her. "Just what have you been _doing_ at G-Major while I've been away?"

"Funny, Quincy. I meant its just skin." She hit the button for the elevator, smiling at Tommy in their reflection against the doors.

"It's not just skin," Tommy said to their reflections. "It's _your_ skin, and as far as I'm concerned, there's a short list of people at G-Major that have or ever will see that skin."

"And who's on that short list?" Jude flirted as she turned away from their reflections, becoming incredibly close to Tommy.

"Not Darius," Tommy whispered huskily as the elevator doors opened and he went in, leaving a flustered Jude to follow.

"Do you think he'll like the album?" Jude asked as the doors closed and the elevator started it's descent.

"I'm sure if he didn't like it we would've already heard about it," Tommy said assuredly.

"What do you mean? He's heard it?"

"FedEx-ed him a copy yesterday. He should've gotten it this morning and since neither of our phones are blowing up, I doubt he hates it. And how could he?"

"Oh, I don't know, Tommy. Maybe he doesn't like it when his top producer just decides to add hidden tracks to his artist's CDs."

"I thought we weren't talking about that song?" Tommy asked with a cocky grin.

"We're not. I just thought you'd like to know who is going to take complete and utter responsibility for when-"

"Darius _loves_ it?" Tommy cut in. "Mmkay, I'll be ready for that."

Jude just rolled her eyes and continued their short ride in silence. They made their way out to the parking garage and both climbed into the Hummer. Jude was about to give Tommy her set of keys when she saw him pulling out his own. Sighing, she put hers back in her purse.

Tommy noticed her surreptitiously check out the backseat of the Hummer as he started it and backed out.

"No one's in here, Jude," he said softly.

"I know that," she said defensively. "I just…I didn't check once and look where that got me."

"Yeah, scantily clad and in my bed," Tommy joked. Jude hit him playfully but with a scowl on her face. "In all seriousness, girl, I won't give that guy a chance to get anywhere near you again, okay?"

Jude made a noncommittal noise that Tommy must have took for confirmation. She just didn't want Tommy to make promises that he couldn't keep, and how was anyone supposed to keep tabs on this mystery person? It was impossible, but Jude kept her thoughts to herself. Having an over protective Tommy looking after her gave her the security she needed to make it through the day.

They pulled up to G-Major after a relatively quiet drive over, both too lost in their thoughts to keep up any banter or repartee.

They walked in to find a delighted Darius standing in the lobby, apparently waiting for them.

"My two favorite people!" D exclaimed at their sight.

"He's either on drugs or he really likes the album," Jude muttered to Tommy, who just grinned.

"You like the final project then, D?" Tommy asked.

"Like it? I love it. I never should've doubted you two together."

"When did you doubt us?" Jude asked curiously.

"Not the point. The point is: the album is amazing. And Jude…_Jude_. That song at the end."

"Yeah, about that-" She rushed to explain, only to be cut off.

"Normally, I would not like additions that I didn't approve. But that song is amazing. Better than amazing. Epic!"

"Oh, Christ," Jude muttered, looking away.

"I'm serious, Jude!" Darius drew her attention once more. "I'm thinking it'll be bigger than 'Chivas' from Kelly Clarkson's album, you know the one, right Tommy?"

"Yeah, I said the same-"

Jude threw her hands in the air.

"What, does everyone around here just listen to angry chick music?" She asked, frustrated.

"It grows on you, girl," Tommy said, giving an affectionate tug on a lock of her hair.

"Look, I don't care if it's like 'Chivas' from Kelly Clarkson, or 'Frustration' from The Moffatts, the fact is that it's a hidden track! _Hid-den_. As in, not easily found. As in, not many fans will even end up hearing it. So there's no need to go all publicity-stunt-extraordinaire on this, okay?"

The two men standing next to her shared amused looks between the two of them, and a patronizing one towards Jude. Jude raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer, which never came. After a moment, Darius turned to Tommy.

"I was thinking she could perform it-"

All Jude could do was let out a frustrated shriek. Before she could butt in the conversation once more, Sadie's voice rang out from across the lobby, calling her name. Somewhat grateful for the interruption, Jude turned away from Darius and Tommy and met Sadie in the middle of the lobby.

"Your album is so good!" Sadie exclaimed, pulling her younger sister into a hug.

"Thanks, Sadie," Jude said with a small laugh.

"How was your night? Is this your shirt? What happened?"

"What? No, this is Tommy's shirt," Jude answered before remembering what she had told Sadie the previous night. "It's a long story. Embarrassing, really. I'll save it for a different day," Jude said hastily.

Sadie shot her an unconvinced look but continued to speak.

"So, ohmigosh, I have the best idea, I was thinking you could sing that hidden track for the wedding reception," Sadie said, ignoring the blood draining from Jude's face. Instead of answering, Jude just whipped around to where Tommy and Darius were still talking.

"Quincy, get your _ass_ in Studio A!" She screamed across the lobby as she stomped away to the studio. Tommy merely shrugged at Darius and followed.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Jude set in on him.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you caused with that goddamn song at the end of the album, Tommy? **Do you?** This is becoming a disaster! FIX IT."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jude." Tommy stepped towards her in an effort to calm her. "Just try and relax."

"I will _not_ relax! This is a mess!" Upset tears started welling up in Jude's eyes. This was _not_ going according to her plans. That _song_ never factored into her plans at all, and now, here it was, making itself at home, embedding itself in all aspects of her life.

"Jude, Jude, shhh." Tommy rubbed her arms gently. "I'm not sure why this song is such a big problem for you, but I can see that it is. But you have to know that this song is worth thousands of extra dollars for Darius. Thousands of extra dollars for _you_." He watched as recognition dawned in Jude's eyes.

"I still don't want to-"

"I know."

"And they're still going to make me-"

"I know."

"And I'm not sure if I'm ready to-"

"I _know_, Jude," Tommy said softly. "Just go in the recording booth and play it for me, okay? I want to hear it live, with clean acoustics. So just go in there, and do what you do best."

Jude hung her head, since she knew that there was nothing she could say or do to fight this. She hadn't really considered the fact that it'd be making her so much money, and that in itself was a very large incentive to allow Darius to milk this song. She still wasn't going to play it at Sadie's wedding, though.

"One take." Jude said softly.

"We'll see, girl," Tommy replied.

"One take," Jude reaffirmed, and went into the recording booth.

She sat in front of the piano and thought about when she had written the song.

It had been about two months ago. Jude has just broken up with one of her 'long term' boyfriends – meaning she had dated him for over a week.

_Jude walked into G-Major and slipped into a studio where she knew Tommy would be at work with SME, laying down the instrumental for her next song._

_"Hey," she said quietly as she sat down next to him._

_"Hey yourself," he replied, not looking up from the soundboard in front of him. She remained silent for a few more minutes, content to just be quiet with Tommy. When he finally looked at her, he hit a few more buttons on the soundboard._

_"Why don't we take 10, guys?" He spoke into the mike to SME without breaking his gaze from Jude. Once SME was out of the studio, he studied her a bit more._

_"What happened?" He asked instinctively._

_Jude shrugged._

_"He didn't make me feel…you know." Another shrug._

_"You broke up with him 'cause he didn't make you feel," Tommy mimicked her shrug._

_"He didn't make me feel … I don't know. Wanted. Beautiful. Anything. He just didn't make me feel…necessary. Like he could've been in a relationship with anyone, I could've been anyone."_

_"You're not just anyone, Jude," Tommy assured her in a low voice. "You're Jude Fucking Harrison. You're the best there is, and you are the only one like you. You're one of a kind. You're it."_

_Jude just brushed unshed tears out of her eyes after Tommy's tangent._

_"How do you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"You know. Say exactly the right thing."_

_Tommy gave a small laugh, a faint coloring appearing on his cheeks. He obviously wasn't that great at saying the right thing, or else Jude wouldn't be going on dates with random guys, but she would be spending all of her free time with him. But he just brushed off her comment with a flippant remark._

_"Because, as much as you are Jude Fucking Harrison, I'm Tommy Fucking Quincy," he said with a wink and a cocky smile, drawing a laugh out of her. _

_Jude wrote the song that afternoon_.

"You ready, girl?" Tommy's voice reverberated around her in the booth. She nodded. "Okay, Jude Harrison's 'Untitled' in five, four, three," he counted down the last two numbers and pointed at her.

Jude's able hands drifted over the piano and the haunting melody swirled around her. She looked up to find Tommy's unabashed staring, so she quickly closed her eyes and let the music surround her.

"_You are the world within the world that I exist,_

_You are the touch that just won't fade._

_You are the end and beginning of each and every day_

_You are the reason I stay sane._

_It's hard to see beautiful_

_Oh, it's hard to see beautiful in your own eyes_

_But you make me beautiful_

_For the very first time._

_Does anybody know what it's like_

_To feel larger than life?_

_To look deep in your soul_

_And know you're not alone?_

_Does anybody know how it feels_

_To find something that's real_

_And make it your own?_

_Oh, that's when you know that you found home_

_Home, you found home, home."_

Jude's eyes were firmly shut as she finished the moving chorus, but her hands gained strength on the piano. Tommy was grateful that she was so involved in the music, because if she were to open her eyes and look at him, he's not sure he could've even attempted to conceal his feelings.

"_And when the strings inside of me_

_Unravel to the ground_

_You are the hand that gathers me up_

_And when I'm laughing so hard_

_That I can hardly breathe_

_How do you know just when enough's enough?_

_It's hard to feel beautiful_

_Oh, it's hard to feel beautiful in your own skin_

_But you make me, you make me beautiful_

_Over and over again._

_Does anybody know what it's like_

_To feel larger than life?_

_To look deep in your soul_

_And know you're not alone?_

_Does anybody know how it feels_

_To find something that's real_

_And make it your own?_

_That's when you know that you found home._

_Home, you found home, home._

_Don't let me down_

'_Cause I've waited all my life to find you."_

The piano ceased at this point and Tommy thought perhaps Jude was done singing. But instead, her raw voice came through the speakers alone.

"_Does anybody know what it's like_

_To feel larger than life?_

_To look deep in your soul…_

_And know you're not alone."_

The piano resumed, more powerful than before, and Jude's voice was as well, adding in some impressive vocal acrobatics as well.

"_Does anybody know how it feels_

_To find something that's real_

_And make it your own?_

_That's when you know that you've found home_

_Home, you found home_

_That's when you know that you've found home_

_Home, you've found home,_

_Home."_

As the last piano note reverberated through the room, neither Jude nor Tommy spoke anything. Jude's eyes were shut and Tommy's were wide with anticipation. Jude was well aware that no matter how dumb people mistook 'Li'l Tommy Q' for, he was anything but, and she knew he had to have been aware of who the real inspiration was behind that song.

Finally gathering her bearings, Jude got up from the piano as calmly as possible, and walked out of the booth. She didn't break her stride as she leaned down and grabbed her purse from the floor and walked out of the studio.

"Jude…" Tommy called after her, falling in step behind her.

"One take, Tommy. I told you that." Jude answered while still walking, increasingly faster by the second.

"We have to talk about that song, girl," Tommy practically pled while following her through the lobby. Jude paused after Tommy said that, stopping in front of the doors leaving G-Major. She whipped around and Tommy was a little taken aback by the emotions swirling in her eyes.

"No. We don't." She said in a shaky voice and proceeded out the doors and down the steps.

Tommy ran a hand over his face as he stood in the lobby, wondering what just happened. Deciding it wasn't the best idea to just let Jude go off, especially when they had only taken one car to work that morning, he followed her.

"Jude!" Tommy raced to catch up with her, but Jude had a decent head start and was fast approaching the Hummer. She pulled out her keys to it and hit the remote unlock button.

She was vaguely aware of Tommy still shouting her name, when suddenly the Hummer was nothing more than a fireball, exploding off the ground.

"**Jude**!"


	9. The Explosion

**A/N: Okay, feel free to hate me! Or rather, hate Mobile Mac. I keep my running copy of this story on my .Mac account (a web-based server so I can have access to it on any computer) because currently I am…nomadic. I'm sort of just going across the country and stopping and seeing and visiting and … that's not the point. The point is that I usually use hotel computers 'cause it's a bitch having mine with me at all times. ANYWAY my .Mac account is all screwy, so this is the first time I was able to pull a decently formatted version from it. And I'm posting it as soon as possible!**

**Also – thanks everyone sooo much for all the reviews! They were SO amazing, and if I wasn't in such a rush to get this chapter out for everybody, I'd be responding to a lot of them. I actually just finished the tracklisting for Jude's album and they all play a big role in the story, so I'm super inspired. **

**I hope everyone likes this chapter! I know there was a lot of anticipation for it, and in a situation like this it's really hard to grasp all the emotions, so hopefully I did an okay job with it all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star! And also, I don't own the song in the previous chapter – that was Katherine McPhee's "Home." ******

Tommy watched as the Hummer went up in flames and Jude's body flew across the parking lot.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," was all Tommy said as he ran as fast as humanly possible to Jude's prone body.

"Jude, wake up, c'mon babe, wake up," he knelt down frantically next to Jude and cradled her head in his hands, patting her cheeks lightly while scanning her body for obvious injuries. Tommy was oblivious to the sirens in the background quickly approaching or the sudden onslaught of people running out of G-Major. All he was aware of was Jude, lying there on her back after witnessing her flying backwards over 20 feet.

His hands traveled around her legs and back and arms and chest and finally up behind her head. He retracted his hands and found blood.

"Oh, God." His panic became full-fledged. "Help," he said softly, although in his mind, he was screaming. Tommy wanted desperately to look away from Jude, to flag someone down, to get help of any kind, but he couldn't bring himself to stop staring at Jude, to stop running his hands over her body, to stop feeling her pulse to simply reassure himself that he was alive. He gently picked her up and carried her farther away from the blazing Hummer.

"Jude!" Sadie's voice shrieked louder than any sirens in the vicinity.

"Please, please, please," Tommy pled earnestly, hands still searching, heart still racing.

"Ungh," a soft moan escaped Jude's lips.

"Oh, okay, oh god, Jude," Tommy gently lifted Jude's head into his lap as Sadie, Darius and Kwest rushed over and knelt beside the pair.

"What happened?" Darius's usual commanding voice was now almost as frantic as Tommy felt.

"The Hummer exploded," Tommy said, still in disbelief. "And Jude…I was chasing her and she was upset, and ..oh god, Jude, are you awake?"

"My head," Jude softly moaned.

"You'll be okay, shh, I promise."

Tommy was vaguely aware of Sadie burrowing her head in Kwest's chest, crying. Darius was being pushed aside by paramedics.

"Ms. Harrison, I need you to open your eyes," one started speaking with her, as the other turned to Tommy.

"What happened, sir?"

"The…Hummer. It exploded," Tommy watched as they gently moved Jude off his lap and onto a stretcher, but made no move to wheel her away.

"Tommy…" His name was faintly heard coming from her lips. Tommy scrambled over as quickly as he could and took her hand in his. She used her other hand to move it to her head, although still not opening her eyes.

"My head," she moaned as she tried to sit up, "Oh, I'm going to be sick." She mumbled as she lay back down.

"Don't try to move, girl," Tommy whispered urgently as the paramedics continued to bark out orders to each other. They took her blood pressure and barraged her with questions.

"Do you have any medical issues?"

"Well, I think I have a head wound," Jude joked weakly, drawing a strangled laugh out of Tommy. He was still so worried and nervous and felt like he hadn't been able to take a breath since he saw the explosion. The paramedics ignored Jude's jokes and persisted.

"Can you open your eyes, Ms. Harrison?"

"With or without getting sick?" A paramedic smirked at this.

"Without, if you can manage it."

Her eyelids fluttered slightly before opening, but she couldn't seem to focus on all the shapes lingering above her.

"How many fingers am I holding up, Ms. Harrison?"

"Twelve? That's impressive."

Tommy had to laugh at this, despite the burn of tears he felt at his eyes. He wasn't a naturally emotional guy, but it seemed as if the relief of discovering Jude was okay was wearing him down.

"Close your eyes and try again please, miss."

She did as she was told, and as she opened her eyes again, they focused much faster.

"Four. Am I right? Did I do good?"

"Very good, Ms. Harrison." The paramedic responded.

"What happened?" Jude asked groggily.

"I believe the Hummer exploded, Miss. Do you think you can sit up now?"

"I guess," Jude said hesitantly. She tried to prop herself up, and Tommy moved behind her just in time as she almost collapsed backwards, her face white as a sheet.

"Miss, you've lost a lot of blood, but it doesn't look like you're going to need a transfusion. We are going to give you an IV, though, okay?"

Jude just leaned against Tommy and nodded slightly. Tommy's shoulder was quickly becoming saturated with blood and the shock was written all over his face.

"Sir, don't worry. Head wounds are notorious for being very heavy bleeders, despite size." The paramedic handed Tommy a towel. "Hold that on the back of her head with steady, firm pressure, okay?"

Tommy just did as he was told, murmuring words of comfort to Jude the entire time as they prepped her hand for an IV.

"I hate needles," she muttered softly, trying to remain calm, as the more panicked she got, the harder her head pounded.

"Hey, just think of it as…intravenous licorice, okay?" Tommy kidded into her ear.

Finally the paramedics got Jude up and sitting in the back of the ambulance, which was farther away from the fire and further out of sight to the press that had congregated around G Major. Tommy sat next to her the entire time, not speaking, just…being. He watched as police made their way to all the G-Major staff, and stood up to shake the hand of the cop approaching both him and Jude.

"Hello, detective," Tommy said respectfully, shaking his hand before sitting down next to Jude again.

"Hello, Mr. Quincy, Miss Harrison. I'm Detective Piercy, I'll be handling your case with my partner, Detective Costanza," he said, motioning to a man interviewing a distraught Sadie and a shaken-up Kwest.

Detective Piercy was a nice looking gentleman, a black guy maybe thirty-five at the most. He was wearing jeans with a shirt and tie, his shiny gold badge hanging around his neck.

"Nice to meet you, Detective Piercy. I'm not sure how much help I can be right now, and, well, Jude's not really coherent," Tommy said with a smile, motioning towards the blonde girl leaning heavily on him.

"I'm coherent," Jude said grumpily. "My head hurts. They should probably give me an Advil or something…"

"There's codeine in her IV," Tommy confided in the detective.

"Well, if you could just run me through a brief outline of what happened today, then I'll get out of your hair. You'll both need to come down to the station sometime to sign statements, but I, of course, want you both to get home and get some rest."

"Okay, good, well, we were walking out of G-Major when, I think Jude hit the remote unlock button for my Hummer and it exploded. She was pretty far ahead of me so she got most of the blast…"

"Light," Jude managed to get out, followed by a yawn.

"I'm sorry, Miss?" Detective Piercy asked politely.

"There was a blinking light," Jude clarified. "I don't know what it was. It was underneath the bumper. I don't know."

Jude was obviously very tired, but she was very insistent on what she had seen.

"Is there anyone out there that was upset with either you or Mr. Quincy?"

"I don't know, I don't think so…"

"Was anyone aware of the fact that the two of you shared cars frequently? Is there anyway to know who this attack was made for?" Tommy just shrugged.

"I usually drive it, she drove it a couple of times this week, but I drove us to work this morning together, so it's hard to say."

"And your relationship with Miss Harrison…?"

"Complicated," Jude answered for him. "And please, call me Jude."

"Alright then, Jude, have you gotten any disgruntled fan mail recently? Anything that caused a red flag to stand up?"

"Darius handles all my fan mail. I wouldn't know if they've gotten anything alarming, they generally don't tell me that stuff. But recently…" Jude opened her eyes and looked at Tommy, wondering if she should confess to the police her recent paparazzi scares. Tommy nodded.

"Yes, Jude?"

"Recently," she sighed, "the paparazzi have been…a little more invasive than normal."

"How invasive are we talking?"

"Break-into-the-Hummer invasive."

Jude then proceeded to relay the conversation the stalkerazzi had had with her for what felt like the millionth time.

"Alright Jude, well I'm going to probably have some more follow up questions for you later on, but if you guys come down to the station tomorrow at around, say, 9 a.m., I'll be able to deal with everything all at once. I don't want this ordeal to inconvenience you anymore than it already has."

"Thanks," Jude mumbled, the codeine taking affect. Tommy shook the man's hand once more, saying his thanks as well.

"Girl, you about ready to-"

"JUDE," Stuart Harrison was jogging through the emergency personnel and G-Major staff that littered the parking lot to get to his daughter and her producer. "Oh, goodness. How are you? What happened? Where's Sadie? She was so upset on the phone, I should go see her, but what happened?"

Tommy bit his tongue to refrain from admonishing Jude's father for looking for Sadie when his youngest daughter was just in a near-death experience.

"It was an accident," Jude said softly, playing with the tape holding down the IV needle in her hand. "We don't know how it happened."

"An accident?" Stuart echoed. "The Bomb Squad's here, Jude, what kind of 'accident' requires the Bomb Squad?"

"Mr. Harrison, we really don't know much. It was all very fast. Jude's fine, they say she has a mild concussion, but nothing to worry about. That, plus some minor cuts and abrasions, but no permanent damage."

"You don't know?"

"No, sir."

Stuart Harrison sighed loudly.

"The press is going to have a field day with this. Our house is going to become a three-ring circus. Sadie can't handle that in her…condition." Well, that answered the question if Stuart knew about whether Sadie was pregnant or not, Tommy realized.

"Oh, Jude's going to be staying with me." Tommy said confidently, not aware of the words that were coming out of his mouth until they were out, hanging in the air. He felt a collective raising-of-eyebrows from the two Harrisons surrounding him. Yeah, he probably should've cleared that with Jude before mentioning it to her father.

"It's for the best, Dad," Jude said, surprising both Tommy and her father. "Sadie really doesn't need that, and Tommy's got really good security. It'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jude reassured him. "Go find Sadie and give her my love, okay? Tell her I'm fine, but I really just need to get out of here."

"Okay," Stuart said, leaning down and kissing Jude on the forehead. "Go get some rest and call me tomorrow, okay?"

With that, Stuart walked over to Sadie and Kwest, comforting his eldest daughter.

Jude and Tommy watched that for a bit, before Tommy decided to get Jude away.

"I'm going to go tell Darius we're leaving, then I'll get you out of here, okay?"

Jude looked around hesitantly, not liking the idea of being left alone, but then spotted Darius, not more than a few yards away, talking animatedly on the phone, probably trying to do some PR damage control. She nodded to Tommy and he got up to talk to D.

Darius closed the phone as soon as he spotted Tommy coming over and met him halfway.

"How is she?" He asked without any pre-empting.

"Holding up. But she's exhausted and sore, so I'm going to get her out of here."

"Good plan," D said, nodding thoughtfully. "Call me tonight, once she's settled, okay?"

"Sure," Tommy responded. "One more thing though. See, we both sort of showed up in the Hummer this morning, so…"

"You're both adults, so I won't comment on the one vehicle thing," Darius said with a slight condescending tone.

"It's not even like that."

"Whatever. So what, you want to use my car?"

"I'd appreciate it. We just want to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"You're lucky that firebomb didn't take out my Jag as well," Darius said with a smile as he handed over his keys to Tommy. "Take care of her."

Tommy wasn't 100 sure if he was referring to the car or Jude, but he just nodded, glad to be leaving that place.

- - - -

Tommy got both him and Jude back to his place without incident. He carried her to the elevator and up into bed.

"You'll be okay for a bit then?" Tommy asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, Tommy. I'll be fine, I promise. If I need anything, I'll call for you. I really just want to sleep."

"I'll be in in two hours to wake you up, okay?" Tommy said, mentioning the stipulations the paramedics set up. They recommended Jude be woken up every two hours, and Tommy had to agree to do so in order to avoid a hospital visit for Jude.

Jude nodded sleepily and Tommy kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. Jude was asleep before the door shut.

Tommy hit the speed dial for Darius's cell, and was connected immediately.

"T? How's everything going?"

"Fine, she's asleep."

"Good, good. Listen, I know the detective handling this case, so he's going to keep me in the loop, okay?"

"That's fine. Do they know anything yet?" Tommy hadn't wanted to stick around to see what would turn up on what was left of his Hummer.

"It was rigged to blow, Tommy."

"Christ," he murmured, running his hand over his face.

"We've tightened security over here and it's pretty impenetrable, but you still might want to talk to your super at your building."

"I will. Is it calming down over there?"

"I wouldn't say that. The fire is out and the ambulances are gone, but the Hummer, or what's left of it anyway, is still taking up a huge portion of our parking lot."

"And the press?"

Darius heaved a large sigh.

"It's tough to see how this one will go. They'll either love Jude for being so strong through this, or paint her to be some example of too much fame too soon. Either way, they're jumping on this story. Its only going to get worse, Tommy."

"I guess that could have been expected."

"We'll just play it by ear. The most important thing through all of this is that Jude's okay. Hopefully having this constant press surrounding her will deter anyone from trying anything. And now I know the two of you think you're so clever by keeping your relationship out of the spotlight and tabloids, but-"

"What?" Tommy said faintly.

"I just think that if it was hard before, it's going to be damn near impossible now with the press coverage Jude will get."

"It wasn't hard before. Because we're not together."

"Oh, come on, Tom. You're good but you're not _that_ good."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you can fool the media and the reporters that only see you a couple of minutes every day, but you spend all your time at G-Major. You didn't really expect no one to find out, did you?"

"And you just don't have a problem with this?" Tommy asked, confused.

"Like I said before, the two of you are adults."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We're not together."

Darius's laughter boomed across the line, causing Tommy to actually move the phone away from his ear.

"Keep up the charade as long as you want, T."

"Thanks for the permission," Tommy responded dryly. "I was just calling to check in. It's been a rough day and I'm still exhausted from L.A."

"That about covers it. I'll keep you posted as the day goes on, but I doubt we'll be hearing much back today."

"Sounds good, D."

"Alright, I'll let you get some sleep. But T, that album came out great. I'm really feelin' it."

"She's amazing, isn't she?"

"She sure is. Talk to you later."

Tommy didn't bother responding, he just clicked his phone shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_What happened today?_ He asked himself as he walked back to his bedroom. It seems like it was years ago that he had come home to find Jude asleep in his bed. It was weird for him to think that just this morning they had been laughing and watching geeky sci-fi movies and eating breakfast to having intermittent fights to Jude nearly getting blown up. _It's too much, if you ask me_. _She shouldn't have to deal with all this ever, let alone in one day._

Tommy pulled off his shirt and pants and slid on some loose cargo pants before sliding into the bed with Jude. He felt like he aged ten years in the past few hours. He couldn't recall a time in the past five years that he had felt that scared for someone. Jude. He had been so scared. So worried. What would he have done without her? What if she had been walking just a little faster? While his body sunk deeper into the sheets and shut down, his mind reeled with 'what-ifs' and 'what woulds.'

Finally, Tommy glanced at the head of blonde waves next to him and he felt his mind slow down just a little bit. She was there. With him. Nothing bad had happened, nothing was going to happen. She was there.

And for the moment, that was all Tommy needed.


	10. The Statement

**A/N: Ahh! Feel free to be angry with me! I just need a kick in the ass every now and then I think, because I really do have tons of this story written out, I just sort of forget to post. It's lame & it sucks & I suck and that's pretty much it.**

**This is sort of a filler chapter – it sets up some things for future chapters, and of course, it's cliffhanger-esque, but I don't think it's too shabby. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it & never will.**

Tommy had only gotten up once during his epic nap, and that was to turn both his and Jude's cell phones off. They were ringing every three seconds, and he didn't feel like explaining that morning to anyone, let alone have to deal with the pressing questions that were going to come with said explanations. It was better to just leave it, and deal with it later.

At 6 P.M., Tommy forced himself to wake up, or risk getting no sleep later. He had woken her up an hour previously, checking the dilation of her pupils, making sure he got equal reactions, before letting her succumb to sleep again. He had no doubt that despite how much sleep she got today, she'd be able to make it through the night. Easily.

Not wanting to leave the room yet knowing he had other responsibilities, Tommy took his phone and sat down in a chair next to his windows, which he usually reserved for reading. After seeing that he had about 13 new voicemails, which he promptly ignored, he called Kwest.

"Where have you been, man?"

"Hello to you, too," Tommy said tiredly. He had been so sure that Kwest would be the drama-free phone call, but now he was rethinking that.

"You okay?" Maybe not.

"Yeah, just woke up."

"She still out?"

"Yeah, she's got codeine in her blood."

"Like that girl needs anything to help her sleep," Kwest joked. "But I just want to see how you're doing."

"We're both fine. I was actually calling to check on you and Sadie. I know it'll be one of the first things Jude asks about when she gets up."

"We're okay, bro. We weren't the ones that were nearly bomb bits."

"Yeah, today wasn't the best day," Tommy sighed out. "But you and Sadie are good, right? She's not freaking out too much?"

"Oh, I think she's freaking out just enough. But nothing too serious, if that's what you're asking. She's just worried."

"It's not good for the-"

"The baby. I know. You sound like Mr. Harrison."

"He may have mentioned something to us about it being better for Jude to not be at the house with all the stress that she'll cause."

"Ugh, I'm sorry, I'll talk to Sadie, maybe she can-"

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it, and don't worry Sadie about it."

"I meant to ask you two, actually. Do you guys still mind that we're having the wedding in a few weeks? We could push it back if you need us to, it's just we have a lot planned on it."

"It's fine," Tommy managed to respond calmly. He wasn't going to say anything about how Jude had been _planning_ on her birthday and her album release party, but only because Jude had asked him not to. "I'm sure all of this will quiet down by then."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Both men knew they were lying to each other. They had no idea what the next few weeks would hold in store for them, but thinking about it made it all the more real. So they chose to deny the possibility of more chaos for the time being.

"Well, I better go. I've got more calls to make, I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay."

"Yeah, of course. Tell Jude to get better soon, not that a little bump on the head will keep her down for long. She's got the hardest head of anyone I've ever met."

"Ain't that the truth," Tommy agreed softly, gazing affectionately at the still sleeping girl on his bed.

"I'll talk to you later," Kwest said, and Tommy agreed and shut his phone.

As he was contemplating who else he needed to call, Tommy's phone started vibrating in his hand. He looked at the familiar name and number on the caller I.D. and grimaced. _Well, this certainly takes care of my dilemma of who to call_, he thought bitterly.

"Hi, mom."

"Thomas," he heard his mother sigh in relief through the phone. He had been so prepared to be yelled at and reprimanded that he hadn't anticipated her reaction at all. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay, mom."

"I'm sorry, I would've known that _had you called_."

"Listen, I just…"

"It's all over the news! Tommy Q's Hummer Goes Up In Flames! It said the injury count wasn't known."

"It is known, mom. It's just one, and she's okay, just a little banged up."

"Jude?" His mother had never met Jude, but he talked about her enough for her to feel a connection with her. She sensed her son's affections ran deeper than he admitted, but she never called him out on it. She just smiled and listened to his stories about her, drinking in all this information about his mystery girl.

"Yeah," Tommy said quietly.

"But she's okay?"

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness you're both okay, I was so worried."

"I really am sorry I didn't call earlier. I wasn't thinking about the media, and we were just so tired we came home and crashed, and-"

"You both came home? She's with you, then?"

"She's going to be staying with me for a little while," he confessed. "Her sister's pregnant and her father doesn't want Jude's media circus to stress her out, so I volunteered my apartment. It's not that big of a deal, it just makes things easier for now."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Tommy, but wasn't your rule for that loft that no woman see it? Except for the housekeeping? And me, of course, should I choose to visit."

"It wasn't a rule per se," Tommy said defensively. "I just didn't do it before. Things are different right now.

"I see," his mother replied cryptically.

"There's really nothing more to it," Tommy wasn't sure why he felt the need to justify his actions to his mother, but he felt like she was reading into it the wrong way.

"Mmhmm. I just wanted to call and make sure you were okay, sweetheart."

"Yeah, I'm fine, but listen mom, it's really not a big deal if Jude's here."

"I'll talk to you later, Thomas, okay? Make sure to call me tomorrow."

"What?" Tommy was confused at the abrupt change in conversation. "Okay?"

"Bye, sweetheart. Love you."

"I love you too…?" Tommy said to the familiar _click_ of dead air in his ear.

"Tommy?" Jude's soft voice caught his attention and he looked over to see her watching him through half shut eyes.

"Did I wake you, girl?" Tommy asked as he got up and perched on side of the bed next to her.

"No," she said with a small yawn. Tommy brushed some hair off her face, a small smile playing on his face.

"You gave us all quite the scare today."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"What'd I say about you saying that? You keep apologizing but you haven't done anything wrong."

"Well, I must've done something wrong, because I do recall your Hummer exploding on my account."

Tommy shook his head. "Not on your account. We don't know who the bomb was made for, it could've been either one of us. Or neither."

"Neither?"

"Okay, well, it's unlikely but I was just trying to prove a point."

"Well, if it _was_ my fault, then I'm really sorry. This is the week from hell, huh?"

Tommy smiled down with an odd look in his eyes, one Jude couldn't distinguish. "Could be worse."

They sat staring at each other for a few moments, both silently thanking the heavens that the other was okay.

"You think you can get up for a little bit?" Tommy was the first to break the silence.

"I think so," Jude said hesitantly. "I'm a little hungry."

After the slightly arduous process of getting a dizzy Jude out of bed and into the kitchen, Tommy and her chatted idly while eating food courtesy of the best housekeeping service _ever_.

"This. Is. Amazing." Jude said in between bites of her dinner, which was a fairly simple pasta dish.

"Slow down," Tommy said with a little laugh. "I don't need you choking on me. One death scare per day is enough for me."

"It's funny," Jude said softly, putting down her fork.

"What is?"

"I just, I don't think it's hit me yet. That I could've been seriously hurt today, I mean."

Tommy put down his utensils and let out a sigh.

"I wish I could say the same. You took about ten years off my life today, girl."

"Sor-" Jude bit her lip mid-word and thought it through. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

Tommy grinned at her slip up but didn't say anything.

"Is Sadie okay?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I talked to her and Kwest earlier. They're both okay."

"And the little Kwestie?"

"Everyone's fine. Your dad included."

"Oh. Great."

"He cares about you a lot, Jude."

"I know…" Jude couldn't seem to put her feelings into words.

"He's just got a lot on his mind."

"Not 'a lot,' he has Sadie on his mind. Just Sadie." Jude bit out, closing her eyes tightly afterwards, not wanting to see Tommy's reaction to her outburst. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired and grumpy. I didn't mean that."

"You know, it's okay to be upset."

"No, it's not. It's not at all, Tommy! Don't you get it? I don't even want this! Sadie was so excited to be getting married, and so excited to have the attention on her. And what do I do? I try so hard to get everything perfect for her, I try so hard to be the perfect sister, and then _this_ happens, and now the focus is back on me! I didn't ask for it, so why is it happening to me?" She paused briefly, but didn't give Tommy an opportunity to cut in.

"And then Dad's doing exactly what I want him to do, he's putting Sadie first when the rest of the world isn't, and I go and get jealous? That's _not_ okay, Tommy! I just don't know if I can do this!"

Jude's head had started to pound and she subconsciously put her hands over the cut in the back to make the throbbing stop, tears of pain gathering in her eyes.

"Jude, shh, okay, shhh." Tommy's soothing voice made it to her ears as he stood and came to her side.

"Let's get you to bed, okay?" Jude just nodded tearfully, her head hurting something terrible.

He guided her to the bedroom, leaving their plates unfinished. He sat her down on the edge of the bed before fishing out another large t-shirt for her and a pair of boxers from his closet.

"Put these on," he instructed. Jude nodded, holding them in her hands, looking at Tommy expectantly.

"Oh!" He exclaimed after a moment, turning around to give her privacy.

He turned back after a few minutes and Jude was lying in bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Girl, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just my head."

"I'll go get you some aspirin," Tommy said as he left the room, leaving Jude alone with her thoughts.

Truth was, Jude couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the events of the day. She completely expected to wake up in the morning and have none of this happen – no stalkerazzi, no moved up wedding, and definitely no Hummer explosions. It just seemed too surreal for Jude to understand.

Tommy walked back into the room, practically shoving the bottle of water and painkillers into Jude's hands. She took them quickly and watched as Tommy stripped down to his boxers and got in beside Jude.

"Thought you didn't like that side of the bed?" Jude asked tiredly, the physical exhaustion mixing with her emotional.

"Stay," Tommy said softly, his voice reminiscent of the previous night.

Soon enough Jude had snuggled into Tommy's embrace, not caring what he thought, just wanting to be held, desperately. Tommy had obliged after he got over the slight shock of her initiating the intimate physical interaction.

He was almost positive she was asleep when her voice drifted to his ears a few minutes later.

"Tommy?" Her voice sounded inches from sleep.

"Hmm?"

"Is this all a dream?" It was times like these that Tommy was reminded of Jude's innocence and how youthful she was, and it made him love her all the more.

"No, girl," he replied just as softly before smiling to himself. "You just think that 'cause you're in bed with me," he joked.

"No," her voice indicated she was drifting fast. "I don't let myself dream about that anymore."

This peaked Tommy's interest, and as much as he knew it was morally wrong to interrogate Jude when she was in no state to answer questions, he couldn't help the word that spilled out of his mouth.

"Why?"

"'Cause you don't want me," Jude's almost inaudible voice said as her breathing evened out and her limbs became slack; she had fallen into a deep sleep.

- - - -

"Jude," Tommy whispered in her ear in a sing-song voice. "Wake up, Jude."

Jude groaned loudly before burrowing into Tommy's covers.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice muffled by the bedding.

"Almost 8."

"Why. Are. You. Awake?"

Tommy had been awake for almost two hours now, cleaning up the penthouse and getting ready for the day, knowing that once Jude was awake, getting into the bathroom wouldn't be an option.

He had barely slept, with Jude's painkiller-induced confession reeling in his mind. At first, he couldn't fathom how Jude had come to the conclusion that _he_ didn't want _her_. Then, the more he dwelled on it, the more he understood that his actions didn't really reflect his feelings. He had pushed her away whenever he thought she was getting too close, and he couldn't blame anyone but himself for the past two years of the emotional standoff the two had been in. He knew so much about her, but rarely confided information about himself. He was constantly turning the tables on her, yet rarely gave in, even when she pushed her hardest. He was a mess, and he was terrified that Jude knew it.

He didn't, however, think that it was an appropriate time to confess all his harbored feelings towards Jude, not when she was recovering from a head wound and the constant chaos that had suddenly turned into her every day life. So, he pushed the confession out of his mind as best as he could and focused on just being her friend.

"We have to be at the police station at 9 to give our statements," Tommy said as he lifted the covers off her body, allowing the cool air of the penthouse to wake her up.

"Ungh," Jude moaned as she rolled over onto her back, only to find Tommy still staring down at her with a loving gaze in his eyes.

"Morning," he said softly, his eyes not moving. Jude could only smile back, until…

"Tommy?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He said as he finally turned away, refolding a blanket at the foot of the bed.

"Did we…talk last night?"

"What do you mean?" He asked just as slowly, not really meeting her eyes.

"I mean, I just don't really remember last night. I remember eating dinner with you, and I remember getting all emotional – which I apologize for, by the way – but I can't even remember getting into bed." Her eyes widened. "I did dress myself, right?"

Tommy chucked at this and nodded. He couldn't help but feel a little relieved that she didn't remember her admission last night. It wasn't that he wanted her to take it back, but he just knew that Jude had this nasty habit of running away instead of dealing with her emotions – the Hummer incident a clear cut example. He was grateful that he would have the time think about how he could prove himself to her without worrying about her booking it at every corner.

"We talked, but not about anything particular. I gave you some painkillers, and you fell asleep on me." Tommy summarized briefly, not giving too much away, but not lying directly. "Not the reaction I usually get from women in my bed, Harrison."

"Thought I was the only one who's been in this bed?" She teased lightly, but there was a sense of seriousness underlying, and Tommy knew that the first step in making Jude realize just how much he wanted her was to take away all those pesky insecurities about other women.

"You are," he answered quickly. "And for some crazy reason, I'd rather have you fall asleep on me than do anything else with those another woman."

"You're such a liar, Quincy," Jude said after a moment. "But a pretty good one, so that's okay."

Before Tommy could refute this, Jude spoke again.

"Got anything for breakfast or is my only incentive for waking up this morning a trip to the police station?"

"Drive thru Tim Horton's," Tommy suggested.

"I'm there," Jude said, bounding out of bed. Well, trying to bound anyway. As soon as her feet hit the ground she swayed and found herself sitting on the bed once more.

"Easy there, champ. You may be Supergirl, but you're still recovering from a head wound, and I'd just as soon have you not get another one."

Jude nodded with eyes shut tight, trying to push away the dizziness.

"You okay to shower?" Tommy asked without a second thought. Jude opened one eye.

"I don't need your assistance, if that's what you're asking," she said snidely, slowly opening her other eye, feeling satisfied that the world wasn't going to spin again.

"Whatever you say," Tommy said with a smirk, backing out of the room. "Careful getting water in that head wound, ok girl? I'm going to call my super and talk to him about security." He tapped an imaginary watch on his wrist. "30 minutes, Harrison."

Jude was done in 45 minutes, blaming her chronic lateness on her head wound as they made their way down to the parking garage.

"That excuse is only going to work for a few days, you know that, right?"

"I bet I can get a week out of it," Jude said with a cocky grin. "Maybe more."

"Whatever you say, girl."

"So what car are we taking today? Viper?" Jude asked as they stepped off the elevator. Tommy cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'd prefer for the paparazzi to _not_ know where I am every minute of today, thanks." Jude blushed a little at this, realizing that the Viper wasn't exactly inconspicuous.

"Fine. Then what?"

"We could take a bike," Tommy suggested.

"If you want to wear my breakfast all over you," Jude said sweetly, motioning to her head.

"Three more days of using that," Tommy gritted out.

"Ooh, what's that one?" Jude asked, excitedly pointing at the shiniest black one in the row. "Let's take that one."

"Girl," Tommy slowly lowered Jude's pointing arm and redirected her to a silver coupe. "We'll take the Aston Martin out on a day where I feel a lot better of it's chances against the paparazzi. How about this one?"

"You own an Aston Martin?" Jude asked, her jaw dropped. Tommy just rolled his eyes at her.

"What about this one?" He repeated.

"Ooh, what is it?" Jude asked as she ran her hand over the sleek grill.

"'06 Alfa Romeo GT Coupe. It's from Milan," he answered her unasked question.

"I like it." She said decisively.

"Get in," he directed.

They made their way out of his apartment complex and thru Tim Horton's without incident, which both were grateful for. As Tommy slid the car into a parking spot in front of the police station, Jude snorted at the amount of looks it was receiving.

"I thought you wanted to keep a low profile?" Jude asked with a laugh, which Tommy shot down with a glare.

"Babe, the _Hummer_ was my get-around-town car. This is the best I got right now. Darius picked up his Jag last night and even with that, everyone knew who was driving."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Jude said, swallowing the last of her donut and licking the excess powdered sugar off her fingers, oblivious to what she was doing to Tommy. She grabbed her coffee and got out of the car, waiting for Tommy to meet her on the passenger side.

"We could've taken the 'Vette," Jude said, surprising herself with the ease she slipped back into their flirting, bantering relationship.

"Why, so we could've broken down and waited for the paparazzi to find us?" Tommy flirted back, slinging his arm around Jude. She sunk into his embrace, despite the fact that she was wearing his heavy leather jacket and quite warm all by herself.

"I'm sure _one_ of them would've given us a lift to the police station, geez."

"Oh yeah, of course. What was I thinking?"

"Oh come on, Tommy. I see it in your eyes."

Tommy cocked his eyebrow at her in his signature questioning look.

"You want the Corvette all to yourself." Tommy laughed out loud at this, a real, full-belly laugh, making Jude grin wider than she thought possible.

"You got me," Tommy said, still laughing slightly, before seeing the grin on Jude's face. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, looking away from but still smiling just as wide. "I just…I like hearing you laugh. You don't do it enough," Jude said, giving a soft elbow jab to Tommy's side.

"The Corvette's not what I want all to myself," Tommy said in a husky voice into Jude's ear. He pulled away quickly though and held the door open to the lobby. "You ready, girl?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess." And the two walked into the station.

The pair was quickly introduced the sergeant and other high-ranking officials before being shuttled off to an interrogation room to wait for Detective Piercy.

"How's the head?" Tommy asked as they sat down after what felt like endless introductions and pleasantries.

"The pain has subsided to a dull roar, so that's always good," Jude said with an attempted smile that came out more like a grimace.

"I'll get you some aspirin after we're done."

They sat in silence until Detective Piercy and his partner joined them minute later.

"Any chance of us getting out of here without a swarm of paparazzi?" Tommy asked the pair after Jude had been formally introduced once more, now being fully coherent to appreciate it.

"Doesn't look like it, sorry," Detective Piercy replied. "Although if I could get an Alfa Romeo GT out of it, maybe…" he kidded, and the four shared a laugh.

"I take it the Hummer was the 'normal' car?" Detective Costanza asked genially.

"Yeah 'cause a beast on wheels is so normal," Jude muttered good-naturedly. Tommy narrowed his eyes slightly, mock-offended.

"She was a good truck," he insisted.

"I'm sure she's smiling down on you from car heaven."

"Your Corvette will join her soon, I'm sure."

"You _wouldn't_."

Tommy held up his hands. "I won't have to!"

"It's not that bad!"

"_Sure_."

…

"Are you two done?" Detective Piercy asked, trying not to snicker at the two. Tommy and Jude shared an embarrassed smile and then got down to business.

Jude repeated her story once more, except she was being recorded, so thankfully this would be the last time. Tommy gave his brief, clipped version of the previous day, glancing over their fight and getting straight to the point.

Finally, after answering what felt like hundreds of trivial questions, Tommy and Jude were allowed to leave. They thanked the detectives and made their way out of the building. Sure enough, paparazzi crowded the outskirts of the parking lot, but it seemed as if the police had done a good job of keeping them out of the immediate surrounding area.

"Where to next?" Tommy asked as they sat in the car, turning up the heat.

"My house," Jude said with a sigh.

"We don't have to, you know."

"I know. And trust me, I don't want to. But, I need to get things from there and I should really see how everyone's doing."

"Alright," Tommy said, not wanting to really fight with Jude about her own health or sanity at that moment. He simply pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to the Harrison house.

- - - -

Jude could practically hear the paparazzi cheering as she and Tommy made their way from his car to the house. All of them desperate for one photo, one comment, one _look_ from Jude, which she usually graced them with, but not today. Today she was tired, sore, in pain, and dreading what awaited her within her own house.

"Hello?" She called out hesitantly as she stepped inside with Tommy, closing the door firmly behind them.

"Jude?" Stuart Harrison's voice came from within the house. "We're in the kitchen, honey!"

Tommy took Jude's hand and squeezed it gently before leading her to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart," Stuart Harrison murmured as he leaned in to kiss Jude's cheek. "How have you been?"

"Well, I'm o-"

"Jude!" Sadie's perky voice rang out as feet could be heard running down the stairs. Jude grasped Tommy's hand just a little tighter. She tried to brace herself but still managed to stumble back a few steps as Sadie launched herself at her.

Tommy caught the extreme wince and cringe Jude did as Sadie grasped her tightly before letting her go quickly, examining her face.

"This," Sadie said, pressing a finger to a large vertical cut on the side of Jude's cheek, close to her ear. "It'll be gone for the wedding, right?"

"Ow," Jude yelped, stepping out of Sadie's reach. "Yes, it'll be gone Sadie, chill."

"Are you okay?" Sadie asked. "You seem sort of…off."

Jude bit back the normal retort her mouth longed to spit at her older sister and just plastered a smile on her face. "Just tired, is all."

"Okay, good, 'cause Kwest is gonna be here soon and I was hoping we could convince you…" Just then the backdoor banged open and Kwest stumbled in, two coffees in hand as well as a rose.

"Hey, beautiful," he commented softly when he saw Sadie.

"Hey there," she replied just as softly.

Jude couldn't help but smile at their interaction. It was times like these that Jude remembered why she went through all she did for them to have the perfect wedding. They deserved it, both of them. They were in love, and had a baby on the way, and they deserved this time more than anybody.

Once the two stopped mooning over each other, Kwest noticed the company joining them in the Harrison household. As his eyes widened and a look of guilt crept into his eyes as he looked at Jude, she knew that he had either remembered or had been told of her birthday/album launch party and it's subsequent postponement.

"Jude, I am _so_-"

"It's good to see you, too Kwest," Jude cut him off, giving him a pointed look. "I'm going to go pack up some stuff to take to Tommy's," she announced before leaning in towards him.

"Talk to him," she whispered hurriedly into Tom's ear. "He can't tell Sadie, got it?"

Tommy gave a curt nod, but she saw in his eyes that he was still a little disappointed in Kwest for forgetting her birthday. As Jude made her way upstairs, Tommy motioned to Kwest to follow him into the living room. As Sadie made to follow, Tommy held up a hand to stop her.

"Groomsmen talk, Sades. Bride-to-be can't hear it." This appeased Sadie greatly and she kissed Kwest's cheek as she went back to her father.

"I forgot, man!" Kwest said desperately once Sadie was out of earshot.

"Yeah, you did." Tommy didn't bother to mask his frustration with him.

"It just happened so fast! I mean, first its forever away, then we're having a baby, then Sadie's choosing dates within a month! I mean, I wasn't thinking, but can you blame me?"

Tommy sighed and ran a hand over his face before speaking.

"On one hand, no. I mean your life is finally coming together and it's a lot at once and _I get that,_ bro. This is yours and Sadie's life, and it _is_ all happening fast. But on the other hand, c'mon man. This is Jude. You've known Jude longer than Sadie. You were involved with her albums, the pieces of her soul. You _know_ her. And on that hand, I can't figure out how you forget a single thing about Jude, let alone her birthday."

They stood in silence, both mulling over what Tommy had said. Finally, Kwest spoke.

"Sadie is my life now, not music," Kwest said slowly, as if he were just figuring out what to say as it came out of his mouth. "And Jude is your life."

"_Kwest_," Tommy started to warn.

"No, just listen, man. She is your life. Whether neither of you admit it or whether both of you just know it in your souls, it's true. You know it. So when you say that you don't understand how I could forget anything about Jude, you have to know that I remember _everything_ about Sadie. I do. I want to know her, inside and out, and until I do, I just cherish every little bit I learn about her until then." He took a breath before continuing. "But you're right, I shouldn't have forgotten Jude's birthday, especially when I know her history with them. I'll talk to Sadie and Darius and-"

"No," Tommy interrupted.

"No?"

"No. You can't. Jude's put a lot of thought into this, and she doesn't have a problem with the rehearsal dinner being on her birthday."

"I can't ask her to do that."

"You didn't ask her. She did it, on her own volition. She's given up so much for you two to have the perfect wedding, and she's not going to get a lot of that back. She can't get back the pride she sacrificed to D when she begged him to postpone the party," Tommy knew that was a low blow to Kwest, but he couldn't help but make him see just how much Jude put into this, "And she can't get back the effort she's putting in to make this the happiest day of your guys' life. But as far as I can tell, she doesn't want that back. Just get married, and have a great wedding. _That's_ what she wants."

Kwest nodded, silent.

Tommy started to make his way up the stairs before turning around.

"Don't tell Sadie."

"Don't tell me what?" Sadie asked as she walked through the door with a tray of hot cocoa. Kwest gave Tommy a small smile and barely visible nod before turning to his fiancé.

"Jude's wedding present for us," Kwest said before wrapping his arms around Sadie. "You're gonna love it."

"Yay!" She squealed with excitement. "You'd never guess it, considering how fashion challenged she is, but she gives the best presents."

"Yeah, she does," Tommy muttered as he walked up the stairs.

Tommy finally made his way upstairs, feeling like the conversation between him and Kwest had drained him.

"Hey, Jude," he began to sing before spotting her in the hallway, a step outside her room, looking in. "You gonna go in, Harrison?"

She turned to him, a look of wild fear in her eyes before speaking.

"S-someone was in my room."

"It was probably just Sadie…" Tommy said as he walked up to her and pushed the door all the way open. No. Sadie definitely hadn't done this.


	11. The Wish for Normalcy

**A/N: Ohhhh hey, remember me? The girl that sometimes updates her stories apparently? I'm back! For how long? Well, who really knows, with the holidays, but I do have every damn intention of finishing this story. I swear.**

**QUESTION FOR THE READERS: Ya'll are so great with reviewing anyway, I was wondering if maybe you could answer me a little question on the story. I do have a lot of this story already written, but reading it right now, it does go into a darker area. I had told you all previously that this story was originally written for another fandom, but I decided to switch it to IS because I am much more involved in this fandom. Do you think that is something that you will all be able to read? I know that there are some incredible AU stories, and this will sort of branch off into an alternate IS universe. I'm really quite proud of this story, but I don't want to drive any readers away. I'm not talking about **_**character**_** death per se, but it will be delving into the action-y side of things. So I suppose my question is this:**

**Would you, as a reader, be okay with Jude dealing with the more intense aspects of stalkerdom? As in the sort of psychotic torture – messing with Jude's mind (god, the word psychotic is pretty intense. It is NOT a horror by any means). Gosh, I am wording this terribly. Tell me if you understand what I'm asking first, and then let me know ******

**Anyway – enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Not miiiiine.**

Jude's room was a mess. The mattress was flipped and ripped down the middle, clothes were strewn everywhere, drawers were left hanging open haphazardly, and her closet door had been taken off the hinges completely.

Jude was choking back the sobs. She wanted so badly to just release them and let it all out, let out all the hurt and frustration and fear, but she felt like she couldn't, or shouldn't, rather. Suddenly she was whisked away – Tommy guided her into Sadie's room and sat her at the foot of the bed. She wasn't sure if he just didn't know what to say, or if he was mad at the situation, but either way Tommy opened and closed his mouth a few times before leaning out the door and calling Kwest upstairs calmly.

Jude sat there silent and still, in a haze of what happened. She caught bits and phrases from Tommy and Kwest's hushed conversation in the hallway, but not all of it. Suddenly Tommy was back in the room kneeling in front of her. His mouth was moving but no words were coming out. Jude blinked slowly and realized he had been talking the entire time.

"Sorry…what?" Her voice was soft and hollow, emotionless.

"I said that Kwest is convinced that someone has been home at all times since they returned from the Bay. When's the last time you were in there?"

"Um. The morning before I went to your place. So, uh, Thursday? I guess?" Tommy nodded thoughtfully.

"And didn't you say you thought you saw someone outside the house that night? Wasn't that why you didn't want to stay there?" Jude nodded tiredly.

"Okay, well, we should probably call the police, but until then-"

"No," Jude said plaintively. "We can't call the cops. We can't turn Sadie's sanctuary into a media parade, Tommy." Jude practically begged. "Besides, it was before the cops were involved with the Hummer, we don't even know if it's the same guy."

"Jude."

"Okay, so we sort of know it's the same guy. Why don't we just get it cleaned up and let me grab some things, okay Tommy?" He still looked skeptical. "Please?"

"Jude, this is your _life_."

"It's their life too, Tommy," she said in a quiet voice, looking down.

"Go grab some things. I'll go talk to your father and let him know to be on his guard." Tommy was clearly upset with this decision and he turned away to leave. Jude quickly stood and grabbed his hand, forcing him to turn towards her.

"Thank you," she said quietly, looking into his eyes. Before she could even blink he had pulled her to him tightly, wrapping his strong arms around her. He threaded one hand through her hair, the other wrapped firmly around her waist. She couldn't have moved if she wanted to, not that she was complaining. Her own arms gripped him so tight that had he been aware of anything except the strong beat of her heart thumping against his skin, he'd have been amazed at her strength.

Neither were quite sure when Jude started to cry, or when whispered words of reassurance started coming out of Tommy's mouth, but it seemed so commonplace, so _right,_ that they couldn't bring themselves to stop.

"It'll all be okay," he whispered into her hair. "I promise you."

"How can this be okay?" She sobbed. "How can this get better?

"It will, I promise. I promise…"

* * *

Tommy set Jude down on his couch and touched her cheek gently. It was about two hours after they had found Jude's room upside down, and after the long, grueling process of dealing with Stuart Harrison and gathering up what he could of Jude's belongings, the pair had finally made it back to Tommy's place.

Tommy knelt in front of her, content just cradling her face and having her there, in front of him. The two sat in silence for a while, each enveloped in their own memories of the day. Tommy kept replaying the entire ordeal in his head – the police station, the Harrison's house, Kwest and his conversation (Kwest's voice echoed in his head, _"And Jude is your life."_) and to top it off, the look on Jude's face when he found her in the hallway, staring into her room. It was enough to kill him, but he just constantly reminded himself that he had to be strong for Jude, not the other way around.

Jude's head was in a sort of slow motion picture, the menial events of the day sliding by, frame by frame. She remembered the banter her and Tommy had shared that morning, the way it felt to wake up next to him. She remembered his husky voice in her ear, saying "_The Corvette's not what I want all to myself_," and she remembered the way her heart beat faster at that, and didn't slow down until she found herself recanting her story to the police officers. She vaguely remembered that, and she barely remembered finding her room in such disarray.

"What do we do now?" Jude asked in a barely audible voice.

"What we always do," Tommy said just as softly, resting his forehead against hers. "We go to the studio, we practice, we laugh. We go on living life."

"With me…staying here."

"Can't get rid of me that easily, Harrison."

"Won't things be different now?" At Tommy's slightly apprehensive look, she continued. "I mean, with…whoever's out there, being out there. Won't things change?"

"Not if we don't let them, girl."

"Let's go to bed, Quincy."

Tommy just nodded and led the way.

* * *

A week had gone by, with no new action from the Hummer bomber. Jude and Tommy's living situation was working out better than either of them had expected – they had fell into a comfortable routine, with occasional dinners out or in, and, not unusually, spending all their free time together.

Jude flounced into G-Major, looking forward to seeing Tommy, as he had started his day a few hours before her, and hadn't bothered to wake her.

"Any news?" She asked as she came up behind him in Hospitality, making him splash coffee out of his cup. He took a deep breath but turned around like she hadn't just scared the daylights out of him.

"Same as always," he replied smoothly.

"No news is good news, right?"

"A watched pot never boils," he answered cryptically.

"Not exactly the right motto for this situation, Quincy."

"…Fair enough." He flashed a smile at Jude, causing all coherent thought to be whipped out of her head. "So, how'd you get here this morning Ms. Harrison, because, as I recall, I tried to wake you up to come with me earlier, and you did _not_ want that."

"You tried to wake me up?" Jude scoffed.

"Wasn't one of my finest ideas, trust me."

"I took Cab Sadie, since she wanted to look at the final dresses from Portia."

"You ready for today, girl?"

"It's 10 a.m. and I've only had two cups of coffee, how 'ready for today' do you think I am?"

"Well, Darius was thinking since you're all healed up and feeling better, you might be up for practicing a bit for the launch. He even has thoughts about the first single and a music video."

"_Really?_" Jude hadn't made a lot of music videos, despite her pleas. Darius had always insisted that her album sales weren't doing well enough to warrant videos and that she herself wasn't ready to take direction like that, because, well, everyone remembered the Shay video. "Any idea which song?"

Tommy was about to answer when Darius' voice echoed throughout the hallways.

"Jude, Tommy, get in Studio A and let me see what you've got!"

The two shared a look before trudging into the studio to see Darius looking comfortable in front of the soundboard and SME already in the recording booth.

"You bellowed?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

"Jude," Darius ignored Tommy, "now that you're feeling better, I was hoping you'd be interested in another shot at a music video."

"You _know_ I'd love that, Darius," Jude said earnestly.

"Okay, well, you get in there and show me what you got with this song live, and I'll see what I can do."

"What song?" Jude was a little hesitant in asking. She had a few album favorites, and although she couldn't really picture 'Home' (or as everyone else called it, 'The Hidden Track') as a music video, she figured it'd be just her luck that D would insist on it.

"I was thinking 'Wishing I Was There.'"

"Okay!" Jude was instantly happy and rushed into the recording booth, greeting SME with big smiles and hugs, despite the slight ache that still resonated in her body.

"She got offered a live acoustic set for MTV," Darius confided in Tommy from behind the glass, neither taking their eyes of the girl in front of them.

"That's great, she'll be thrilled!"

"If she does it, she performs the hidden track, T."

"D, you can't _make_ her…"

"I think you'll both find that I can, and I will. That song's going to sell, Tom. Just a thought."

Before Tommy could respond, Jude leaned into the mic.

"You guys all set out there?"

D gave a curt nod, a contrast to Tommy's soft smile and "perfect."

"One, two, one, two, three, four," Spied counted off, bringing in the band. Jude bobbed her head with the introduction beats and guitar, foregoing her own guitar for the song, since she hadn't recorded with it anyway.

The song was one of Jude's favorite off the album. She had written it after Jamie had broken up with her for a G-Major intern, who apparently was learning a lot more about G-Major than she had initially let on. Jude had to give them props, they were still together, and from what she heard, the girl was really nice. Jude just wasn't about to forgive and forget that easy. Her and Jamie had dated for eight months, and besides the fact that she was merely 'settling' with Jamie instead of actually going for what she wanted, she had thought they were happy. She had been confused and hurt when she had discovered him cheating, and her and Tommy came up with _Wishing I Was There_ a few days after to cope with that hurt.

She grasped the mic with ease and sung/spoke the words that were always on the tip of her tongue.

"_Take your hand_

_And place it in my pocket_

_Flick your eyes back in their sockets_

_Put those thoughts away_

_Sometimes they're much too loud._

_I'll take a breath,_

_And cradle your sweet head_

_Should've stayed at home in bed_

_Put that face away_

_I'm melting for you,"_

Jude couldn't help the way her eyes drifted to Tommy's as she sang the last lines of the first verse, but she was pleasantly surprised to find him staring right back at her, a large grin overtaking his face. It gave her a renewed sense of empowerment, and she gave him a cheeky grin before continuing to belt out the song.

"_I know, I get cold_

'_Cos I can't leave things well alone_

_Understand I'm accident prone._

_Me, I get free_

_Every night the moon is mine_

_But when the morning comes_

_Don't say you love me_

_Don't say you need me_

_I really don't think that's fair_

_Boy, I'm not so dumb_

_But when you leave me_

_I'll be wishing I, wishing I, wishing I was there."_

Darius had started to get into the song as well, loving the fact that Jude clearly felt a connection with the song.

"Girl's got definite presence, T," Darius commented offhandedly.

"That she does," his eyes still locked on the girl singing in front of him.

"Nice to see the two of you still happy together."

Tommy didn't bother responding, just rolled his eyes at the older man and continued watching his girl belt out her song.

"_I dreamt about another girl in bed with you_

_You just laughed and smiled_

_Denied the proof_

_Which is fine 'til I think of the problem_

_I wish you made sense_

_You're like a joke that no one gets _

_It's a life without regret_

_I want it to feel that way_

_Forever and ever,"_

Jude had to admit that while performing for Tommy and Darius wasn't exactly the same rush as performing for thousands, the live action of just performing with SME was enough to get her blood pumping. Usually she was locked in the recording studio with just playback in her ears of the instrumental track. Now, singing one of her favorite songs with her favorite band – it didn't matter if there were 2 or 2 million people watching – she was having a ball. She was grinning with Speid and winking at Wally and it was the most fun she had had in a couple of weeks; it was just the kind of carefree atmosphere she had been trying to obtain since the stalkerazzi scare.

"_I know, I get cold_

'_Cos I can't leave things well alone_

_Understand I'm accident prone._

_Me, I get free_

_Every night the moon is mine_

_But when the morning comes_

_Don't say you love me_

_Don't say you need me_

_I really don't think that's fair_

_Boy, I'm not so dumb_

_But when you leave me_

_I'll be wishing I, wishing I, wishing I was there."_

As Jude finished the bridge and echoed out, she looked up expectantly at Darius, trying to control the grin threatening to overtake her face.

"So?"

"Jude, you know how hard it is to impress me."

Tommy's jaw dropped a little and Jude's face fell.

"Which is why you should really take it to heart when I say that I _love_ it, and it's going to be your first single."

Tommy hit D lightly on the arm as he rushed into the recording studio and enveloped Jude in a big hug. When he finally pulled away, he held her at arm's length, a proud grin slapped on his face.

"And _that_ is why you're a performer."

"I thought it was 'cause she had an awesome backup band?" Wally piped up.

"Yeah, dude. _We_ bring out the performer in her," Kyle said.

"Now we might not bring out the sex kitten in her," Spied trailed off suggestively.

"But you're doing a good job at bringing out the pissed off bitch in her," Jude said brightly with a smile.

"Oookay then, boys, let's go celebrate with some food," Spied suggested, leading the members of SME out of the booth towards hospitality.

"Things are starting to look up," Jude said quietly to Tommy once they were alone.

"Ah, you say that," Tommy said with a flirtatious grin. "But once this wedding thing gets underway, I'm sure there will be different words floating through your head."

"I can't believe it's next week," Jude moaned, thumping her head against Tommy's chest.

"It's your birthday, too, girl."

"Yeah, but 19 ain't no big deal. Besides, Quincy, nothing gets me more excited than the idea of me forcing you to dance with me throughout the _entire_ reception."

Tommy hung his head, a groan escaping his lips.

"No, no, Tommy. You and I are going to _dance_."

"What happened to you thinking that all I could do was shake my ass?"

"Well, when I underwent three weeks of _torture_ a few months ago because D said that I needed to know how to 'properly dance' for my own birthday party, he informed me that it was pretty standard for all G Major employees to get some sort of formal dance training. You included."

"That was a long time ago," Tommy insisted.

"It's like riding a bike! You never lose the groove," Jude teased with a smile as she did a little dance step.

"Well, Miss Harrison," Tommy said as he grabbed her arm and spun her out before pulling her back towards him, "be prepared to be embarrassed with me then, because all I can do is spin."

"Yeah, yeah," Jude called over her shoulder as she walked out of the booth. "I'll see it when I believe it. I bet you'll whip out _all_ your dance moves for some cute little bridesmaid."

Tommy trailed behind her as she made her way out to the lobby, flopping on the couch.

"Now why would I be interested in a bridesmaid who, let's face it, probably adores me," Jude rolled her eyes at this as he leaned against the couch, "when I could have a maid of honor who so openly lives to torment me?"

"I will never pretend to understand how your mind works when it comes to women, Quincy. You sure know how to pick 'em."

"Hey, you'll always be number one, you know that." He flashed a boyish grin at her before rubbing his hands together. "So how about me and my number one girl go get some McDonalds? I'm craving."

"Gosh, when you twist my arm like that," Jude smiled as she got up. "But don't breathe a word of this to Portia. If I gain one pound before the wedding, I won't hesitate to say you force fed me M&Ms, got it?"

"How 'bout you just cut it down to one double cheeseburger, girl?" Tommy slung an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the building.

"No way! They're only a dollar, it's more economical to…"

"To what? Buy more? Not sure if it works that way, girl."

"Sounds like somebody's jealous that their metabolism is slowing down in their old age," she teased.

"Hey, I'd rather have that slow down than other parts of my body."

"_Men_," Jude sighed as she went to go open the passenger side door to the current car of the week they were using. "Hey, what's this?" She asked aloud as she snagged a note that was tucked under a windshield wiper.

Tommy stood with one foot in the car watching her read it. Her face visibly paled and she fought to keep her hands from shaking.

"Babe…what is it?" Tommy asked slowly.

"Does D have video surveillance of the parking lot?"

"I think so…why, girl?" Tommy quickly made his way around the car and took the note from Jude's hands, reading it for himself.

He took a couple deep breaths, pulling Jude closer to him, thinking of what to do.

"I know you're not going to like it, but we're still at G Major. D's going to want to call the cops."

"I know," she replied softly, leaning heavily on Tommy.

"Let's go," Tommy said, leading her back into the studio, straight to Darius's office.

"If either of you try to get me buy Sadie an island for a wedding gift, I will fire her." D deadpanned before breaking into a grin. "That girl's got some cajones…must run in the family."

Tommy practically threw the note at Darius, who read it and then looked at the pair in front of him like they had two heads each.

"Uh, I want to get to know you guys, too?" The grin slid off of his face as he took in their serious stances – Tom's barely concealed rage and Jude's nervous fidgeting, as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"We found that. Tucked under the windshield wiper of my car." Tommy spat out as Jude sunk into a couch on the far side of D's office.

"And you think it's from whoever-"

"It's the same thing that the guy who broke into the Hummer with Jude in it said to her."

The note lay on the desk, conspicuously blank amongst the other busy paperwork that surrounded it. Solid white paper with two lines typed onto it. No signature, not even hand written. Perfectly folded and perfectly crazy.

_I won't do the begging anymore, Jude_, it read. _I am going to get to know you._

Darius sighed before leaning back in his chair, rubbing a hand across his face.

"I'll call the detectives and get them over here. Go see Hank, the security guy, have him get me the surveillance tapes, ok T?"

Tommy nodded before leaving the office, and Darius placed a lot of brief calls as Jude lay back on the couch. She half-expected Darius to kick her out as he talked, but he let her stay, casting sideways looks towards her as she stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Jude," he finally called her name softly across the room.

"Hmm?" She looked at him through tired eyes.

"We're gonna…" he reworded himself in his mind before continuing, "How about we do your video shoot after all this craziness has gone down?"

"Sure," she said dejectedly, closing her eyes again. "I understand."

Tommy returned shortly after, placing the tapes on D's desk before sitting next to Jude, wrapping an arm around her. The detectives weren't far behind, knocking curtly before letting themselves into the office and closing the door behind them.

Jude didn't speak as they questioned her and Tommy about their day and the previous week. She just shook her head or nodded at the appropriate times.

_No_, she hadn't experienced anything strange or out of the ordinary in the past week. _Yes_, the doors of the car were opened before they read the note. _No,_ G-Major did not have any problems with the paparazzi since relegating them off their property. _No,_ it did not seem as if the paparazzi had located Tommy's apartment, or had any reason to think she was staying with him, although they hadn't made any effort to conceal that fact. But it wasn't in any tabloids so it was safe to say the press hadn't picked up on that juicy tidbit.

When the questioning turned more to G-Major facts and relied heavily on Tommy and Darius's answers, Jude let herself drift off into a daydream where she and Tommy lived together, but without imminent fear of stalkerazzi, and her sister was getting married leisurely, and her birthday was going off without a hitch. She was thoroughly enjoying herself before loud voices jarred her back to reality.

"Seriously!" Tommy stood up from his place next to Jude and slammed his fist against the wall. "Some crackpot security team you got here, Darius!" He spat out sarcastically.

It took a second for Jude to realize that they were supposedly watching the parking lot surveillance tapes on the TV across the room. Except it wasn't the parking lot – just a clear shot of the skyline with a counter at the bottom of the screen.

"Rewind." Darius bit out to Detective Costanza, who currently had the remote. He did as he was told and after a bit, the tape blinked and a clear shot of the parking lot was on the screen. The detective stopped and played the tape in slow motion, stopping suddenly.

"3 a.m. this morning, Mr. Mills," he said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Jude said quietly, confused on the topic.

Tommy threw himself back down onto the couch a few inches away from Jude and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Someone moved the cameras this morning. Someone planned leaving you a note, and planned for the cameras to not catch them."

"Oh." Jude closed her eyes tightly before opening them again, a different look in her eyes. "I need a water," she said suddenly standing abruptly and leaving the room.

The four men left in the office shared a bewildered look.

Jude had only made it about fifteen feet out of the room before she cast a glance outside, surprised to see cops crawling all over the parking lot.

"Hey," she grabbed a sound engineer she didn't know by name as he walked by. "How long have they been out there?"

"They came a few minutes before those two guys in D's office came. Sirens and everything – it was pretty neat."

"Pretty neat," Jude got out between clenched teeth before walking purposefully outside.

"Can I help you?" A young uniformed cop asked as Jude approached the car. He was kneeling beside the driver's side door, seemingly dusting for fingerprints.

Jude blocked out the sound of shutters clicking as the huge crowd of not only paparazzi cheered as she made an appearance outside. It seemed as though it was 2 times the normal amount of paparazzi Jude usually had, but she assumed that's what cops did – brought them all out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just wondering if you guys are going to be much longer?" Jude forced a pleasant smile on her face as she watched the cop's face garner recognition and his cheeks flushed.

"Oh, Miss Harrison! Yes, um, we'll be done shortly. Yeah, not too much to find, but you know, we're doing everything we can." He nodded enthusiastically and Jude felt a real smile tug at her lips.

"No rush, just wondering is all."

She left the cops by the car to do their thing, before wandering around a little bit. There were cops _everywhere_. Looking under other cars, searching around the building, questioning the paparazzi – it was organized chaos. She plopped down on the keys in front of G Major, surveying the scene. She felt so disconnected suddenly, like this wasn't her life. After all, how could it be? Yes, she had won Instant Star, and yes, her life was somewhat surreal all the time, but this? This was Emmy-award-winning, daytime-soap-drama, episode-of-the-OC type of stuff. This was anyone's life but her own.

She was sitting, watching someone else's life go by in front of her, as a slightly frustrated yet pleading voice drifted into her ears.

"I swear, I don't even know what you're talking about! I run here everyday, and I just wanted to help!" Jude looked up to see a woman, early to mid-twenties at most, being questioned by an older uniformed cop. She recognized the woman, clad in sweat pants and a sports bra, shivering as she answered the cops questions.

Jude stood and brushed herself off, making her way to the woman and officer.

"What's going on here?" She asked as she sidled up to the pair.

"Oh, gosh…you're Jude Harrison!" The runner breathed out, excitement flushing her face. Jude smiled softly, nodding.

"And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Chelsea Rollock, I'm a big fan!" She gushed, nervously tugging at her hair and her clothes. "Sorry," she gestured to her outfit. "I was just out running and I saw the scene and I wanted to help. I swear, I'm not a paparazzi, I'm not a crazed fan or anything, I just always run this route and I cut through the G Major parking lot to get an afternoon coffee across the street."

"We'll be checking your story out, Miss Rollock," the officer interjected, looking skeptical at the story.

"Oh, that's not necessary, Officer…?"

"Perryman."

"Right, Officer Perryman. She really does run this route everyday, and she has for as long as I can remember. Can't see why she'd choose today to turn stalker," Jude joked weakly. The officer just scoffed and walked away, clearly discouraged.

"Sorry about that," Jude waved a hand towards Officer Perryman's back. "Things are just really tense around here lately, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm the cause of it."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that car bombing thing…pretty scary, huh? I'm really sorry."

Jude just shrugged, not wanting to think about it.

"I just wanted to tell them that I saw a man on my first run through here earlier, but no one wants to listen, they all just sort of assumed I was a criminal."

"Well, you know, your outfit _does_ sort of scream 'Catch me if you can, Toronto's finest!'" Jude said with a laugh, looking at the woman's choice of black sweatpants with a neon orange iridescent sports bra, drawing a laugh out of Chelsea as well.

"Yeah, you know, it's good for not getting hit by cars, but it makes it pretty hard to be stealthy." The two shared a laugh before Jude realized what Chelsea had said.

"Wait, I'm sorry, you said you saw someone in the parking lot before?"

"Yeah," Chelsea nodded. "Now _he_ looked creepy. All black and a windbreaker on with the hood up – totally sketch."

_Black windbreaker_, Jude thought. _Just like my Hummer-hopper. Figures_.

"Hey, I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but, do you think there is any way that maybe I could _getyourautograph_?" Chelsea asked in one rushed breath, looking nervously at Jude.

Jude just beamed at the girl, grateful for anyone just making her feel _normal_ again, or as normal as she'd ever felt, being a star and all that.

"Well," Jude looked at the still chaotic affair of the parking lot and turned to Chelsea. "Since it seems like you're not going to be getting to the coffee shop anytime soon, with that lovely hoard of paparazzi over there, why don't you come inside and I can get you an autograph and a cup of really bad coffee?"

"An offer I can't refuse!" Chelsea answered with a laugh, following Jude up the stairs. "Are you sure it's okay for me to go in? I mean, with what I'm wearing?"

Jude held open the door and laughed. "Trust me, you're still more fashionable than I usually am."

They hadn't made it halfway through the lobby, as Jude pointed out the finer points of G Major to Chelsea, when Jude was suddenly pulled into a familiar pair of arms.

"I just searched the entire building for you, what were you doing outside?" Tommy asked frantically into her hair. Jude momentarily let herself forget the situation and allowed her body to meld into his and she breathed in his scent deeply. She wrapped her arms just as tightly around him and nuzzled his neck subconsciously.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his neck. "I just couldn't breathe in here."

Tommy slowly pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "I was so worried, girl."

"I'm sorry," she repeated, causing Tommy to pull back completely.

"What did I say about…" he stopped suddenly and Jude looked up at him, only to see him staring at the woman she had completely forgotten about.

"Oh, right, sorry! Tom Quincy, this is Chelsea Rollock. Chelsea, this is my producer, Tom Quincy."

"Nice to meet you," Chelsea said politely, shaking his hand. If he was confused as to why Jude was giving strangers tours of G Major, he didn't let it show, and he simply turned back to Jude and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"I'm going to go finish up with the police and see when they'll be finished with my car. Think you can wait a half hour for McDonalds?"

"Can you, Quincy?" Jude teased.

"Careful, or I'll only order one burger for you," he smiled at her before turning to Chelsea. "It was nice meeting you, and Jude, I'll be done in a bit – don't wander off, okay?"

Both girls nodded at the man, albeit only one rolled their eyes at him, but eventually Jude was done with watching Tommy disappear back into D's office and blushed as she returned her attention to Chelsea.

"See? Very tense around here."

"Huh?" Chelsea shook her head and looked back at Jude.

"Oh, don't tell me – a Little Tommy Q fan?"

"What? Oh, no, not really my thing. But come on – to have a man that looks _that_ good look at me _that _way? You, Jude Harrison, are a lot luckier than the magazines make you out to be!"

"Oh, Tommy? Ah, trust me – everyone looks at me that way lately. Everyone's scared I'm going to run away or be abducted or beamed up or _something_. One little car goes _boom!_ And suddenly _I'm_ the walking time bomb."

"Well, I'm not sure how anyone else is looking at you, but _he_ was looking at you like you were the only woman on the planet." Jude let a small smile cross her face as she dwelled on the woman's words. "And those eyes! And the hair! Makes me think I should make my boyfriend grow his hair out."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" Jude felt an unexpected feeling of relief at that, which she shook off. She didn't have any right nor reason to be jealous of girls around Tommy.

"Fiancé, actually," Chelsea said with a laugh, showing Jude the sparkling ring on her hand. "It's sort of recent, so I always forget to introduce him as that. Drives him up the wall!"

The two maintained their chatting as Jude led the way to hospitality, introducing her to a few people here and there. They talked and drank the bitter G Major coffee before exchanging numbers. Jude was glad that she had met another person that was outside the realm of fame and fortune. With Kat living in New York and Sadie getting married, her female friends list had significantly dwindled. She still had Jamie, of course, but Jamie wasn't a girl, and even Jamie was getting swept up in G Major and all that came with it. He might not be in the spotlight, but he was feeling it the same as Jude.

After about a half hour, Jude and Chelsea said their goodbyes and Jude waved her out of the studio.

"Taking on strays now, Harrison?" Tommy taunted as he sauntered up behind her.

"I believe that's you, Quincy."

"Oh yeah, you consider yourself a stray?"

"Well, just let me know if you have any plans to adopt me or something, ok?"

"I have a lot of plans for you, Jude. None of them are real familial," he breathed into her ear.

"Good to know," Jude said, mentally berating herself for letting her voice quiver, belying how Tommy Quincy really makes her feel.

"C'mon girl, let's go get some Mickey D's and pretend this day never happened, how's that sound?"

"More perfect than you know."


	12. The Unknown

**A/N: I feel like it's been sooner, rather than later, that I updated this story, but the little stats are telling me otherwise. I apologize dearly! I have no idea why I haven't updated more – I have about 50 pages after this completely written, and recently I've been on a writing kick as well. It's like I've been so busy writing, I haven't had time to update. Unacceptable! **

**And a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed that chapter – and don't worry, when I said 'darker themes,' I didn't mean rape. There will be **_**no**_** rape in this story. Just…it gets a little gruesome. You sort of/almost find out some in this chapter – you definitely will next chapter. And don't worry, Sadie will finally take her head out of her…sand. Like an ostrich, you know. (What? It's late and that's funny to me.)**

**A big thank you to FlamingCammi, thinkpink14148, lo-love-last, Cra-Z-Praise, jess, jenn6891, carenicoleIQ, ISAddict, Kelly, musiclvr & **_**everyone**_** else that reviewed & gave me some constructive criticism or just plain enthusiasm. It's appreciated an absurd amount. ANYWAY…go read! ******

**Disclaimer; Instant Star is not mine.**

"Want to talk about it?"

It had been seven hours since the note had been found on Tommy's car – his fairly nondescript, plain vanilla car – and Jude had been wondering when Tommy was going to get around to asking the question she knew was on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm fine, Tommy," she answered, staring at the TV with blank eyes. She had no idea what was on, but was just glad for the distraction from reality.

"You've been pretty quiet since this afternoon. I just wanted to…"

"Just wanted to what, Tommy? 'Get to know me?' Take a number," Jude shot out before clamping her mouth shut and squinching her eyes. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She was just so fed up and so frustrated and scared and, subsequently, more frustrated because she didn't _want_ to be scared. She didn't want this mystery stalker person to have that much control over her life. She just wanted things to go back to normal, yet she was painstakingly aware that that wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry," Jude said after a moment, turning towards Tommy and putting a hand on his thigh. "This…_person_…has so much control over my life and the lives of the people around me, it's just…maddening, you know?"

"Come here," Tommy said softly, pulling her into his arms. "It's alright to be scared, Jude."

Jude actually had to think back on what she had said aloud in order to determine whether or not Tommy was a mind reader. Apparently he was.

"I'm not scared," she said stubbornly, not convincing either of them.

"You should be," he said softly. "I know I'm probably scared enough for the both of us, but Jude…I couldn't live without you. You know this. I'm not cocky enough to think you feel the same, but-"

"You're not?" He rolled his eyes, but ignored her and continued.

"_But_, I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. It's why you're staying with me, it's why there's extra security everywhere you go, and it's why…it's why your video shoot is postponed indefinitely." He knew that had to have been one of the things to bother Jude the most. After all, today she had gone from having it all and feeling good about her life, to having it all come crashing down again. It was like anytime she got her hopes up about something – her birthday party, her album release, her music video – someone yanked it away.

"I just want to be a normal famous girl sometimes. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Girl, I think having the stalkerazzi after you _is_ normal for the rich and famous."

"Have you ever had someone be after you to this extent?"

"Not…not to this extent, no."

"What'd they do, just want to get your autograph? Steal your bandana? Get into your parachute pants?" She poked his stomach at the last part, drawing a laugh out of him.

"This guy will go away, Jude," he said quietly. "Sooner or later, he'll either be drawn out, or get bored, but he will go away. I just don't want it to go too far before that happens."

They sat in silence, both mulling over his words, both trying to comfort the other futilely. Finally, Jude broke the silence.

"I _am_ scared, Tommy. I don't want to be. I want to be strong and brave and I want to be able to make jokes and laugh like this is happening to someone else that isn't me. I…I don't want someone else getting hurt because of me. And I couldn't live without you, either."

"I know."

"I thought you weren't cocky enough to assume so much?" Jude asked, sitting up, mildly put out that their moment was over.

"I think you were right, I'm _just_ cocky enough to assume that." A cheeky grin spread across his face, coercing a smile out of Jude as well.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed. You, you deflate your ego before even trying to come to follow. That bed's not big enough for it."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a mock salute as Jude got up. She walked around the couch and paused to hug Tommy from behind him.

"Thanks," she said softly, pressing a kiss to his neck.

When Tommy finally got his voice back to respond, he heard the bathroom door click shut.

----

"Come on, hotshot!"

Monday morning came too soon for Jude's liking. After the hectic events on Saturday, what with the crazy note-leaving stalker, Jude and Tommy had spent all day Sunday in the loft, hanging out, watching movies and just listening to music. It had been perfect in all ways, but to have to wake up at the ungodly hour of 8 a.m. on a Monday morning? To Jude, that was just plain cruel.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jude huffed as she ran out of Tommy's bedroom, sliding to a stop by the kitchen table in her socks. She had teal heels in one hand and a black blazer slung over a shoulder as she tried to put her hair up one-handedly.

Dropping the heels unceremoniously on the floor and letting the blazer slide onto a nearby chair, Jude managed to successfully pull her hair back, and directed her attention to Tommy.

"Is it noticeable?" Jude asked, turning around to show her back to Tommy. She was wearing a teal tank top with a low cut back (and front, mind you), and judging by the way Tommy sucked his breath in through his teeth, it was just as bad as Jude had thought.

"Babe," Tommy breathed, stepping closer to her back and tracing the inflamed skin on her back.

"Sadie's going to kill me," Jude moaned.

"Does it hurt?" Tommy asked, ignoring her.

"Not so much anymore. It's not comfortable when I lay down, but the burning sensation isn't really there now." Jude hung her head in defeat. "How many people do you know that have gotten freakin' _road rash_ on their backs just weeks before they're the maid of honor in their sister's wedding? Just like, a round about figure. How many do you think?"

Jude suppressed a moan, but couldn't help the shiver that raced through her body as Tommy's feather light touch continued to trace the large patch on her back. The skin was angry and dark red, a stark contrast to her white, creamy skin.

"Sit down," Tommy commanded softly, moving her blazer to the table and pulling out the kitchen chair for her to sit, which she did without comment. Tommy then disappeared for a moment, coming back with a small jar, uncapping it and setting it on the table. He scooped a little of the cream in his fingers and started gently working it into her inflamed and raised skin on her back.

"It's called Kelo-Cote," Tommy finally spoke after a minute of his calm ministrations on her back. "It will soothe the pain and the itching that comes with the healing, and will diminish the likelihood that you'll have a bad scar."

"Any chance that it'll work by Saturday?"

"'Fraid not, big eyes," Tommy said as he helped Jude into her blazer, settling it comfortably on her shoulders.

"Sadie really is going to pitch a fit."

"I like your hair down anyway," he whispered into her ear seductively before waiting patiently for Jude to put her heels on. As they stood in the hall, waiting for Tommy to lock the door, Jude leaned against the wall, watching him. Tommy looked up and noticed the small smile playing on her lips as she just took him in. "What?"

"Nothing," Jude said, shaking her head slightly. "Just…thank you."

"It's what I'm here for," Tommy said as he wrapped an arm around her gently, leading her to the elevators, neither commenting on how disappointed that one statement made them.

----

Tommy parked the car in the closest available parking space to G Major, and Jude and him made their way inside. Jude had no real purpose to fulfill at G Major that day, but she knew Tommy still had some clients, and she figured she could get some practice with SME in, since she had finally come to a compromise with Sadie. She would sing at her wedding, but only two songs, and not 'Home,' under any circumstances. Sadie had been upset, but had finally relented, happy to at least get _something_ out of her.

She had just flopped down on the ever-inviting couch in the lobby, grinning up at Tommy, who was making his usual quips about her and her love affair with the couch.

"Sometimes I think you love it more than you love me," Tommy said with mock hurt.

"Sometimes," Jude whispered conspiratorially, "so do I."

Before Tommy could respond, an angry voice rang through the lobby, accompanied by the fierce clicking of heels on the tiled floor.

"What the _fuck_ are you playing at, Jude?"

Jude, startled by the voice and who it was coming from, got up hastily from the couch.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in a much quieter voice than that of the figure fast approaching.

"I'm _talking_ about you ruining everything for me, again!"

"What?" Jude was baffled, and Tommy's eyes were wide, indicating his confusion as well. "Sadie, what are you talking about, seriously?"

"Nice going," Sadie spat out sarcastically, not even trying to control the volume of her voice. "Now everyone will know just how _awesome_ and _selfless_ you are."

_Oh no,_ Jude thought, panicked. _She knows I'm paying for the wedding! How does she know I'm paying for the wedding? This is not possible._

"I, uh, I can explain, Sades," Jude tried.

"God, one day! One freaking day is all I ask for, and it always gets overshadowed by _Jude_. It's always about you, isn't it?!"

"Listen, no one has to know, Sadie."

"No one has to know?! I'm sure everyone will know! I'm sure you'll make an announcement or something!"

"Why would I announce that??" Jude was getting severely confused by this conversation, and Tommy was looking not too far behind.

"You know, this is so typical Jude, pretending to care only to steal the limelight in the end. You practically _forced_ this Friday upon me!"

"What are you _talking_ about, Sadie??" Jude cried out.

"Your birthday, 'rock star!'" Sadie let out a harsh laugh before turning to all the spectators in the lobby. "That's right everyone, Jude's birthday is this Friday! Pencil it in on your _fucking_ calendars!" She whipped back to Jude, fury blazing in her eyes. "You planned it all along, didn't you, Jude? You _wanted_ my rehearsal dinner to fall on your birthday."

"What?" Jude's mouth open and closed rapidly, her eyes looking wildly around the room. How had everything gotten so messed up? "Sadie, I…I didn't plan this. You know me better than that. And, and…you and dad chose the date and just told me about it afterwards, I didn't, um, force…? I didn't force you, I don't think." Jude's voice was shaky and confused, upset tears threatening to fall.

"Whatever, Jude. I just wanted to thank you personally for ruining my wedding. Or at least my rehearsal dinner."

With that, Sadie turned and stormed out of G Major Records, leaving a stunned and somewhat confused crowd behind.

"What just happened?" Jude asked no one in particular, confusion still evident on her face. Tommy came up in front of her and pulled her in to him, wrapping his arms loosely around her. Jude just scoffed at the entire situation, still in disbelief, and thumped her head against Tommy's chest. She couldn't even muster up the words of indignation she felt stirring in her head and heart, and the tears that were previously threatening had retreated back into her body. She was so shocked and confused, she simply felt numb.

After standing like that for what seemed like hours, Jude finally spoke up.

"Tommy?"

"Mmm?"

"You know, I…I didn't mean for…I mean, that's not…" Jude sighed in frustration. "Sadie had it wrong, you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that, girl. You're the most selfless girl I know, and don't ever forget that, ok?"

"Yeah, I mean…yeah. I guess."

"C'mon, come sit in with me," Tommy urged, trying to get her out of the lobby and out from under the prying eyes of G Major employees.

"Actually, Tommy, I'm just gonna…I don't know. Do you mind if I take the car for a bit? I have a few things I want to pick up for the wedding and all that. I just…I have to get out of here."

Tommy looked reluctant to hand the keys over, but the lost look in Jude's eyes was melting his heart slowly.

"Where are you going?" He sighed, already resigned to the fact that Jude was going to be going out. He couldn't blame her for probably wanting a little time alone – they had been practically attached at the hip for the past two, almost three weeks, and he imagined she was getting restless.

"Nowhere too crazy, I promise. Just the plaza over on Glenwood Avenue, ok? I want to hit the boutique over there and maybe the Barnes & Noble."

"And you're sure you don't want-"

"I'll be a good girl, I promise."

"Don't park too far away, and keep your phone on."

"Always," Jude said with a smile, glad to be getting out of the suddenly stifling atmosphere of G Major. She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently, before snagging the keys from his hand and turning on her heel, leaving G Major.

- - - -

Jude took the long way to the plaza – as usual. Spending all her time with Tommy was causing her to pick up some of his less-than-desirable traits, such as driving around in circles to prevent one from picking up a tail. Jude had originally dismissed this as being paranoid, but she had begun to do it so that she wouldn't feel responsible for leading the press to Tommy's apartments, and it had sort of stuck with her. She had to admit that it was neat not being followed by the press every two seconds.

She had successfully lost all the paparazzi that had been smart enough to catch her slipping off from G Major, and she made her way to Glenwood Ave.

Her shopping adventures weren't really…adventures. At least not by Sadie standards, as she recalled. She was in and out of the boutique in about ten minutes, purchases clutched dearly (she was responsible, after all, for providing Sadie with all the traditional wedding accoutrements, and she was correct in assuming this store would perfect barrette for Sadie's 'something blue,' – hoping, of course, that Jude was still _allowed_ in the wedding).

She made her way to Barnes & Noble slowly, enjoying the feeling of not being hounded by the paparazzi and being able to window shop as she saw fit. It was a Monday morning, not many people were out, and the people who were out were all businesspeople, completely oblivious as to whom Jude Harrison was.

As Jude perused the shelves of books in the store, sipping her Starbucks leisurely, she felt her spidey sense tingle strongly. She glanced furtively around, but it didn't look as if there were many people in Barnes & Noble, let alone any paparazzi.

Deciding that she had spent enough time dawdling, she quickly bought the book she had been dying to read (she had been putting it off due to her very real, very intense fear that she would want to cry after reading it).

"'He's Just Not That Into You,'" the old lady checking her out read off the cover. "Girly, something tells me you don't have that kind of trouble."

"Oh?" Jude was a little confused.

"You know, hanging onto a man. I'm sure that's easy for a pretty young thing like yourself. Me? When a man I go out with doesn't call me after a few days, I've got to worry about whether he's just not into me or if he just forgot to turn on his hearing aid when I gave him my number."

Jude laughed at the lady's antics and thanked her quickly, glad that no one had caught the 'famous Jude Harrison' buying what was, in essence, practically a self help book. Was it really her fault if she was completely and utterly confused at Tommy's body language? She didn't think so, but doubted the press would think that little of it.

Making her way outside and to the car – parked only a few rows back from the buildings, Jude's brooding thoughts on Tommy, Sadie, and hearing aids flew out of her mind as she spotted the car.

Tucked neatly underneath the passenger's side windshield wiper was a white piece of paper, folded, she assumed, directly down the middle with no fingerprints and nothing traceable on it at all.

"Why me?" Jude muttered as she slowly made her way to the car. She picked up her cell as she stopped about 10 feet away from the car. She crouched and looked underneath the car – no blinking lights, no 'ACME' boxes, and no sticks of dynamite. She seemed to be in the clear as far as that went, but who was she kidding? She wasn't in the Bomb Squad.

She hit her speed dial 3 and was rewarded when Tommy picked up after 2 rings.

"Everything cool?" Tommy asked, foregoing the usual pleasantries.

"Um, define 'cool.'"

"…Do I even want to know?"

"I'm not going to cry. I hate this. My life sucks," Jude sniffled into the phone.

"Another note?" Although Tommy was trying to stay calm, panic seeped through to this voice. Jude nodded in response before realizing he couldn't see her.

"Yeah. I sort of wanted you to be on the phone when I read it. You know…moral support?"

Tommy laughed a little, and Jude could hear him moving around and talking to a few people. Jude slowly reached out and grabbed the note, instinctively moving back to a safe distance away from the car. She unfolded the note and read the inscription, smothering a scream with her hand.

The phone clattered away from her as she felt it slip through her grip, and she was dimly aware of Tommy's voice still echoing through the device, growing more and more frantic. She stood still for a moment, the world moving in slow motion before slowly kneeling and picking the phone back up.

"Jude! Jude, are you still there? C'mon girl, are you there?? JUDE!"

"Sorry," Jude breathed into the phone, slightly confused as to how she was still breathing. She was standing there, breathing, staring into the passenger side window at a large box with 'Jude' written on it. In red.

"Oh, god girl, don't ever do that again. You have to stay with me. I'll be there in three minutes, I promise. Just stay with me."

"O…Okay."

"What does the note say?" Tommy's voice was surprisingly calm and soothing to Jude's ears, lulling her into a sense of security.

"I…um, okay, it uh says…it says, 'Wasn't the other day fun? I'm glad you're taking this seriously Jude. This is serious business, but it's our business, between me and you. No one else.'" She closed her eyes tightly before relaying the last bit of info to Tommy. "There's a box on the passenger seat, Tommy. It says my name…i-i-in red."

"Okay girl, just stay calm, ok? He's just trying to get to you, don't let him, okay? He's just fucking with you. I'll be there so soon, I'm not far now."

Waiting for Tommy those next few minutes were the worst minutes of Jude's life, she was sure of it. No other pain nor worry compared to that complete feeling of isolation and loneliness, as she stood stock still, staring at the car. Sure, he was in her ear, never ceasing to reassure her and talk to her, but he wasn't standing in front of her. He wasn't physically comforting her, and that's all Jude needed.

Suddenly, a big black Bronco swung into the parking lot, the passenger door opening before it had even come to a stop. Jude snapped the phone shut and ran into Tommy's arms, practically crawling atop him to get as much physical contact as she needed. His arms wrapped around her as tightly as he could, while still allowing her to breathe.

"I got you, I got you," he murmured in her ear, slightly swaying from side to side.

"I'm calling this in," a voice boomed from behind Jude. She lifted her head slightly to see Darius standing behind her, phone up to his ear.

"Just playing it safe, girl," Tommy whispered in her ear.

"I know," she whispered into his chest.

15 minutes later and Tommy hadn't relinquished his hold on her, and Jude hadn't made any attempts to escape. The parking lot was swarming with cops, and Jude was trying not to think too hard about what was in the box in the car. She had given her statement to the cops hastily, trying to ask them questions, but they were very tight-lipped. The bomb squad came and left, determining the car as bomb-free, which left only one thing really for Jude to see.

Detective Piercy quickly approached the car, snapping on latex gloves to touch the box. Jude watched as he sucked in a big breath of air as he opened the box, his darkened skin paling as much as it could.

Jude felt her stomach drop at the look the detective shared with the few cops standing around him. She was even pretty sure that one cop excused himself to get sick. Not a very promising thought.

"Miss Harrison, I'm afraid you don't want to look in this box."

Jude gritted her teeth. She was trying to have as much backbone as possible in this entire ordeal, but she wanted to show everyone that she wasn't scared. That he wasn't winning by making her too afraid to live her life. She _had_ to prove it.

"Let me see," she said resolutely. "I don't want him to think I'm too afraid."

"Girl, c'mon…remember, you _should_ be afraid. I'm scared as hell," Tommy whispered in her ear. As curious as he was, he did not want Jude to have to face that box. He wanted to protect her until the entire thing was over, but he wasn't sure how realistic that was.

Instead, he moved forward with Jude, his hands still firmly around her waist, and decided to look at the box too. After all, he wasn't afraid either, right?

She stepped up tentatively to the detective and he moved the box flap, opening it up only a few inches.

_Oh, fuck_, Jude thought before everything turned to black.


	13. The Unfortunately Known

**A/N: Okay, hi! I didn't expect to post so soon but some of you were so curious and I just felt bad leaving it like that…**

**The box: You all get to find out what was in the box! Some of you were really close with your guesses, but no cigar. That's ok. I hope you think I did an okay judging Jude's reaction to said box contents – it was tough. I know some of you are probably going to think the box is completely ridiculous, but I think it's necessary in taking my story where it's going and to show just how completely serious this stalker situation is.**

**I tried to lighten up the story with some SME goofiness, but reading through it, I didn't realize it was so angsty. It really is more soap opera-ish than I thought it was. Well, in a few more chapters it lightens up for a brief bit with the wedding and stuff, but I guess it sort of is a drama-driven story. **

**Um, let's see… I loved all the reviews! They were really great & helpful, even. Ugh, you guys are all so nice. I hope this chapter meets your standards. I could go on forever about how much I loved the reviews, but I think you're all like 'eff this,' so go read (: **

Tommy caught Jude as she slid down his body slowly, her eyes fluttering shut. He quickly picked her up and carried her to behind the Bronco, away from that gruesome image he didn't think he'd ever get out of his head.

"What happened?" Jude moaned eventually, trying to blink the grogginess away.

"You fainted," Tommy told her gently.

"Oh. Oh, the box. Oh…," Jude closed her eyes tightly, cursing to herself as a few stray tears leaked down her face. "I shouldn't have looked in the box. That was a really dumb idea."

Instead of saying the 'I told you so' remark that was on the tip of his tongue, Tommy just sighed into her hair, holding her close.

Jude didn't think she'd ever forget the image that was stuck in her head. Chelsea Rollock's mutilated body, her horror stricken face, the blood that was coating the inside of the box. It was all too much for Jude to handle, and she felt herself start to hyperventilate, a rising pressure in her chest.

"Breathe, babe, just breathe," Tommy coaxed her, pushing her head between her legs. "Push against my hand."

Jude didn't think about it, just pushed her head back into Tommy's palm, and slowly but surely the clanging in her head as well as the dull roar started to subside, and she could think again.

"She died because of me," Jude said once she could breathe again.

"No," Tommy shook his head vehemently, "she died because of one crazy whack job. This may have involved you, but you are not to blame."

"Sure feels like it," Jude said softly.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Tommy suggested.

"Where?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I…I don't think I want to go back to the penthouse right now. Everything's just a little too real there right now, you know?"

"Let's go back to G Major. You can sit in with me, maybe rehearse a little, get lost in the music."

"Sounds like just what I need."

"Remember, I'm Tommy fucking Quincy," Tommy said with a weak grin, wrapping an arm tightly around Jude's shoulders as they stood, dragging a reluctant smile out of Jude. They climbed in the Bronco tiredly, and Jude let herself rest against Tommy, trying to block out the events of the day so far.

"This day has royally sucked," Jude mumbled into Tommy's chest as Darius drove the pair back to G Major. "I'm not entirely sure it could get worse than this."

"I know, girl."

"How does today suck? Let me count the ways..." Jude continued, talking over Tommy. "Well, I try to do the right thing, and Sadie hates me for it. I try to not get stalked, well, that doesn't work out too well either. I try to make it through one day not calling you to help me out of a stupid jam that I'm sure I probably got myself into, and yet, nope, can't do that either." Jude took a breath before turning to Tommy to look him in the eyes. "Does God hate me or am I really just that inept at living a normal life?!"

The Bronco came to a stop and Darius scrambled to get out of the car before Jude had a meltdown in front of him. He wasn't so good with seeing other people's emotions, and he had had enough of tense-angsty-Jude in the past few years to last him a _lifetime_.

"And where the hell did Darius get a Bronco from?!"

"Jude," Tommy said her name in a stern voice, drawing her attention back to him. He positioned himself in front of her and rubbed her arms up and down gently.

"I don't know if I can do this, Tommy," Jude said quietly as tears welled in her eyes.

"Well, I do. I know you can. You're the strongest person I know. You'll get through this and be even stronger because of it. You can do this; don't ever doubt that. As for Sadie…I'm sure Kwest will talk to her, but even so, she didn't mean what she said. You didn't do anything wrong, and you didn't wreck her wedding. Sadie's always let her temper get the better of her, and I'm sure being all crazy and pregnant and stressed out doesn't help. She'll come around, so don't worry about her."

Jude sniffled and nodded, silently pleading for Tommy to continue. She needed to hear his reassurances, despite how correct or not they were. They were keeping Jude together at this point.

"The stalker…Jude, this isn't your fault. None of this is. I know it's hard to see that right now, but this is just one crazy whackjob and his twisted schemes. And as for calling me when you need help…I wouldn't want that to change for the world, okay? Don't ever stop calling me because you let your pride get in the way. I will drop everything for you, you know that, right?"

"You shouldn't have to," Jude sniffed.

"I don't have to. I do it because I want to." _Because I want you_, he silently added.

"You're too good for me, Quincy."

"Not possible," he breathed. He briefly entertained the idea of leaning down and just kissing her right then and there, but he quickly dismissed it for a multitude of reasons. Not only were they in the back of Darius' _Bronco_, but Jude was under a lot of stress and wasn't thinking clearly. He didn't want to take advantage of her confused state just to satisfy his own needs. And besides, he had always told himself that he wanted the next kiss they shared to make them both forget her sixteenth birthday party debacle. He wanted it to be the right place, the right time, the right reasons behind it, everything.

Tommy always knew that no matter what he did, it would always come back to Jude in the end. Maybe that's why he didn't freak out when Kwest told him that he needed to snag Jude before some other man did. He was always confident that they were _it_ for each other. So he let Jude run around with her boyfriends-of-the-week for the past few months, let her get that out of her system. Because once they got together…that was it. There wouldn't be anyone else for them, ever. And he never wanted Jude to question what else was out there, to wonder if she was making a mistake with them. That being said, he would never deny the inexplicable rage that coursed through his veins for days after finding out that she had slept with Jamie Andrews. He just constantly reminded himself that that, too, was something Jude could experience before him. And, he had to admit, after Jamie Andrews, Tommy would look like a sex _god_.

So as Tommy finally ridded himself of thoughts of kissing Jude with all the pent up passion he had over the past 4 and a half years, he reached over and entwined his fingers with hers, bringing their coupled hands to lips and pressed a soft kiss to her hand.

"Let's go get lost," he whispered in the too-silent truck. Jude flashed him a rare genuine smile, and followed him out of the Bronco.

G Major hadn't changed much in the few hours that Jude had been gone, except for the fact that everyone was now looking at her like she was about to break at any moment. Jude just sighed and walked with Tommy through the lobby, their fingers still clasped together, and into a studio.

"I have to work with SME today," Tommy told her, expecting pity.

"Poor baby," Jude laughed.

"Hey, Quincy, you know, if I didn't know better, I would've said you didn't sound excited to work with us!" Speid called from the doorway.

"Good thing you know better then, huh?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

"Hey dude," Speid said gently, ignoring Tommy. "Heard what happened. How you holdin' up?"

"As can be expected, I guess."

"Yeah, we heard," Wally said, walking in, looking like he was about to laugh at any time.

"Well, most of us did." Kyle flushed a fierce red as he followed Wally, and Wally couldn't control his laughter any longer. He busted out laughing, causing Speid to follow suit and Kyle to emit the occasional giggle, although he was still looking embarrassed.

Jude watched them all laugh together and felt anger start to ebb into her system.

"_Guys,_ someone just _died_. Because she tried to help _me_. And you guys are standing here, laughing and having a good time like nothing happened. You guys met her too, remember the other day? This isn't some story you read online and then go onto the next webpage – this is real life!" Jude felt herself shake with anger, not understanding how the situations in her life change so rapidly.

"Girl," Tommy said carefully, while SME stood in the corner of the room, sobered up. "Nothing's going to bring her back. And yes, it's sad that some sick fuck didn't value her life enough to let her live, but there's nothing we can do about that now. Life goes on."

"Yeah," Speid piped up. "We didn't mean to disrespect her. Heck, we weren't even laughing _about_ her."

Jude took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _They're right,_ she told herself. _Life goes on. And when this sick fuck is caught, he will pay ten times more for killing Chelsea like her life was worthless. I just have to trust that they will catch him_.

"You're right guys, I'm sorry," Jude said after opening her eyes again. "I'm just sort of on edge, I guess." They all looked at her with sympathetic eyes, which Jude just tried to ignore. "So, Kyle, any reason you missed the memo of my morning?"

Jude had to smirk with the others as Kyle turned a shade of red she hadn't thought possible to appear on human flesh. Speid and Wally were now in hysterics, and even Tommy looked like a smile was tugging on the corners of his lips.

"Okay, okay, okay," Speid said, trying to get his laughter under control. "See, it's like this. Have you seen the new temp receptionist? The one that's filling in for Sadie for a while?"

"The older woman? Sort of big?" Wally interjected, making sure Jude understood. She nodded, unsure of the direction the story was taking.

"Okay, so we're playing hide and seek," Speid continued, despite Tommy's snort at this. "And I guess Kyle thought it'd be a great idea to hide under the reception desk, especially since the temp wasn't there at that time. And so he's there, and man, I couldn't find him _anywhere_. But then, all of a sudden, I hear this scream coming from reception."

Jude stared at him unblinking, slightly confused. _They've all lost their minds_, she thought fleetingly.

"Oh my god," Speid said as he started to flush from trying not to laugh. "Okay, so both Wally and I get to reception, and Kyle's passed out on the floor, and the temp lady is _beating_ him with her handbag. Turns out she sat down at the desk, and…and…" Speid started laughing too hard to talk again.

"She wasn't wearing underwear!" Kyle moaned as he threw himself down onto the couch. "It was terrible! It looked like something out of a horror film! Or a 1980's porn movie! Oh my god, it was the worst."

"The idiot fainted when he saw it," Wally laughed, and Jude couldn't help the giggles that spilled out of her mouth. Tommy was now wearing a full blown smile and Jude leaned back into him, resting her head on his chest, laughing whole heartedly.

"So the lady assumes he's trying to sexually assault him when he collapses onto her and she starts beating him silly, which is useless because Kyle's lying on the floor, out cold," Speid said. "He was out for the next 30 minutes, which explains why he missed the memo, to say the least."

"You're lucky D wasn't here," Tommy said to Kyle, even though he was now fighting his own laughter, shaking his head at SME's antics.

"The lady said she wouldn't press charges," Kyle said seriously. "But she did quit, so we're going to have to find a new temp."

"You guys are crazy," Jude laughed out, shaking her head. "Totally and completely crazy."

"I think we'll hold off on the hide and seek for a while," Kyle said somberly.

Tommy muttered something under his breath, and Jude elbowed him, even though she couldn't make it out. She had a good idea of the gist of it.

"Hey Tommy?" Jude asked.

"Mmm?"

"Anyway I could practice with SME today for a little bit? We're going to have to play a song at Sadie's wedding off the new album…if she lets me, that is."

"I'm sure she will," Tommy assured her. "And feel free to steal them whenever. They just have to lay down the instrumental track for the new Instant Star commercials."

"Oof, how'd you guys get sucked into that?" Jude asked SME.

"They didn't pay attention to you when you went through _your_ rebellious G Major days, that's for sure," Tommy said in her ear.

"Hey, we pulled a Jude Harrison, and for the record, the crowd loved it!" Kyle exclaimed.

"You pulled a…a me?"

"The network cable premiere of the second season of Spied & Karma's little glimpse into hell, and we were supposed to sing an original, but we decided to stick with a nice cover song instead."

"I think that's the opposite of what I did, but what did you guys sing instead?" Jude paled. "Please tell me you didn't sing one of my songs."

"You wish," Spied piped in.

"Yeah, we decided to stick with a _classic_," Wally assured her.

"Like…?"

"Tina Turner's 'What's Love Got To Do With It.'"

Jude couldn't help but to burst out in laughter, and she felt Tommy's chest shake behind her with silent laughter as well. Jude turned to face Tommy, glaring at him.

"You silent laugh all the time, don't you? You make me think my jokes aren't funny!"

Tommy adopted an innocent look on his face, holding his hands up in defense.

"Hey, you make us think we're not funny either!" Speid cried out indignantly.

"There's a difference," Tommy said, turning to Speid. "You guys _aren't_ funny. And _you_," he said, turning to Jude, "would have been incorrigible if you had thought you were actually amusing me versus annoying me when you first started."

"You loved it," Jude pouted.

"Maybeeee," he drawled, pulling Jude into his lap.

Jude sat sideways on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck, head resting on his shoulder, just enjoying the embrace.

"Trust me, everyone loves the Jude Harrison charm," she said to Tommy, grinning. "Right guys?" She turned to SME.

"Oh, sorry, were you talking to us? It's hard to tell, what with you and Lord Squinty Frown getting lost in each others eyes or whatever," Speid said as Wally made gagging sounds behind him.

"Who says I was looking at her eyes?" Tommy joked, causing Jude to slap his chest.

"You're such a male."

"And proud of it."

- - - -

The rest of the day was uneventful, which Jude had never been more grateful for. She wasn't sure if she could handle any more drama. Her and Tommy were packing up and getting ready to head out when Darius stopped them in the lobby.

"T!"

"D."

"…J."

The two men stared at her.

"What? I want an initial!"

Tommy just ruffled her hair and looked to Darius.

"What's up, D?"

"Got to talk to you and your girl," Darius gave them a knowing look, prompting Tommy to roll his eyes and Jude to look between the two, confused.

Darius turned to his office, obviously expecting Tommy and Jude to follow.

"What was that about?" Jude whispered to Tommy as they walked a few paces behind Darius.

"D has a very…creative imagination is all."

They got into the office and were surprised to find that they weren't alone in the room with Darius.

Three men stood against the wall, all of them standing over 6 feet tall, and all of them looking imposing.

"Jude, meet your security team."

"My _what_?"

"You couldn't have thought that you could handle this all by yourself, Superstar."

"I'm not all by myself!" Jude gripped Tommy's hand subconsciously.

"While I trust T to take care of your…body," Another eye roll and a muttered "Jesus" from Tommy, "I do think you need added protection to ensure that incidents like today don't happen again."

Jude was speechless. She knew it was stupid to fight against her own safety, but still…she felt like everyone was taking decisions out of her hands. She wished Darius had consulted with her before deciding to give her her own crew of beefy bodyguards.

"So Jude, meet Ram, Ace and Bear."

They looked nice enough, Jude decided. Ram was the shortest of all of them, but what he lacked in height he sure made up for in muscle mass. He was probably 6'1" with creamy white skin and bright green eyes, complimented by shaggy black hair. He had smiled politely upon his introduction and had an overall friendly demeanor.

Ace was next in height, with flaming red hair and freckles to boot. He didn't smile when introduced, rather he favored a nod, and looked sort of…uncomfortable with the situation.

Bear was instantly Jude's favorite. With a name like that, what wasn't to love? He stood at a solid 6'5" _at least_, had more muscles than Jude had thought possible for a person to possess, and while his overall mien was slightly intimidating, what with the shaved head and strict black ensemble, he still regarded Jude with a wink and a grin. He was probably the oldest out of the three, maybe in his mid to late 30s, and Jude was positive that he could take down everyone in that room with his pinky finger.

"Hi," Jude gave a little finger wave.

"Boys," Tommy said with a smile, confusing Jude.

"Why if it isn't Little Tommy Q, thinking he's all grown up 'cause he's got some facial hair," Bear said with a grin.

Jude waited for the verbal whiplash that was sure to come his way from using the dreaded "Little Tommy Q" name, but it never came. Instead, Tommy embraced the man in a friendly hug, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Looks like you're still bitter because they chose Big Black over you for the Rob & Big show."

"I'm big and black! I had what it takes!" Bear feigned resentment. Jude watched in fascination at the two men, large smiles on both their face.

"Good to see you, man. Nice to see D is still only getting the best for my girl."

"Hey, you know me – I jump at the chance to take care of prissy little white girls."

"I'm not prissy!" Jude spoke up.

"Darlin', I'm talking about Little Tommy Q over here," he said and Jude could tell instantly that she was going to get along great with Bear.

Tommy did the same manly-hug-back-clap with Ram, who he had also worked with before, and was introduced to Ace, who apparently was fairly new to their security company.

"So," Darius spoke up again once Tommy had finished, "Jude, I'm going through the same security company I went through for BoyzAttack, and I'm very confident in their abilities. They're capable and efficient, and have protected T here from ever being mauled by a fan, so I have every reason to believe that you'll be safe under their watch."

"Um," Jude looked a little hesitant to talk, but finally decided to continue. "No offense to anyone's intelligence in this room, but, uh…they do know that this guy isn't just some fan? He's _killed_ someone. I just…I don't want anyone else to get hurt on my account."

"Hey, darlin'," Bear came over in front of her and took in her forlorn expression, her nervous biting of her lip and he couldn't help but feel his heart strings get tugged by her. He could see how she had the entire male population of G Major wrapped around her finger. "Don't worry about us, okay? If it makes you feel any better, we all have military training – Ace is Navy, Ram is Army and I was a Ranger. To be honest, the BoyzAttack gig was pretty sub par for us. Bail jumpers and private investigations? Now _they_ are more our Speid. So don't think about us getting hurt, darlin'."

"I didn't mean that you guys weren't good…"

"I know," he said in his deep, calm voice, and Jude impulsively wrapped her arms around the large man in front of her. Her arms didn't even reach all the way around him, and her face was somewhere in the vicinity of his chest, but he wrapped his arms around her as well, and shot a smile at the rest of the room.

Once Jude relinquished her hold on him, she pulled back and looked at the rest of the room, slightly embarrassed at her random display of affection, but noticeably happier about the situation.

"So this will work, Jude?" Darius asked in a softer voice.

"Yeah, I think so. Well, maybe. What are they going to do, exactly?"

"You will have a tail following you, you will have bodyguards beside you at all public events and they'll be responsible for ensuring your overall safety, be it in public, private, or at G Major."

"Sounds good, D," Tommy replied, wrapping an arm protectively around Jude's shoulders and kissing her forehead. He was immensely proud of how she was handling everything that had happened so far, and the fact that she hadn't fought anyone on having bodyguards was really telling of how much she had matured over the years. Two years ago and he could easily picture Jude fighting tooth and nail to not have protection and advocating for her independence, despite circumstances. He, himself, was grateful for the extra security as well. Less sleepless nights were definitely in the cards for him now that he had the knowledge that he wasn't the only one looking out for Jude.

"You two ready?" Bear asked. "I'm gonna follow you two home, do a walk through of the apartment, talk to the super, familiarize myself with the area, and go from there. I'm taking point on this case, so if you two have any questions, let me know."

Tommy and Jude just shrugged. Sounded all right to them.

Bear rubbed his hands together, a smile on his face.

"Let's do this!"

- - - -

Bear was done with the apartment in record time. He did a quick sweep, mentally categorizing entries, exits, and all who had access to it (which was very limited, given Tommy's penchant for privacy). He hadn't wanted to linger, either, as he noticed the careful looks Tommy was casting Jude.

After he said his goodbyes, Tommy's eyes continued to follow Jude around the room. He could tell she was only a few inches from a breakdown, not that he didn't understand. He was positive that if it were himself that was in that situation, he wouldn't have been handling it with such grace. He'd be punching and kicking, determined to find that bastard and rip _him_ to shreds instead of let him get away with mutilating some poor bystander.

Unfortunately, he wasn't sure how to deal with Jude, and he was trying hard not to be overbearing on her, so he said his own goodnight to her and stayed out in the living room. He might not be able to fix all of her problems, but perhaps there was one that he could fix.

"Hello?" Kwest answered on the first ring.

"Hey, man. How's it going?"

"T! What the hell is going on? I saw your car on the 6 o clock news! What was up with that? I tried calling but your cell was off."

"Yeah, that was a bit of a mess," Tommy sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Did they say what was found _in_ the car on the news?"

"What? No. They just said that Jude Harrison's mystery stalker claims the life of yet another car."

"Well, he claimed the life of another _person_, too. And left it in the car for Jude to find."

"_What?!_"

"Some poor girl that helped Jude out after the last note that Jude found at G Major. The girl had saw someone and wanted to help the investigation. She was found butchered and left in a box for Jude." Tommy could practically feel Kwest pale over the phone.

"Oh my God…"

"Yeah," Tommy agreed.

"How's she holding up?"

"Better than expected. But that's not to say it will last. I mean, I didn't want to look, and I definitely didn't want Jude to look, but you know her… wanted to prove that she wasn't scared."

"Shit's intense."

"And actually, not the reason I'm calling."

"Please don't tell me there's more," Kwest pled.

"Not directly related. But this morning, there was an…incident with Sadie."

"I can only imagine what happened…she's been on edge all day."

"She remembered how Jude's birthday is this Friday and got a little…Christ, it was bad, man. She screamed at Jude in front of everyone at G Major. Accused her of ruining her wedding on purpose."

"Oh man," Kwest sighed. "I'll talk to her. Try to reason with her. These pregnancy hormones aren't doing anything to help it, I'm sure."

"I just…I'm not telling you what to do with Sadie. I know she's just as stubborn as Jude. But Jude's really stressed out right now, and she just wants to do the right thing."

"I hear you, man. I'll talk to her."

"I owe you, Kwest."

"I just hope we make it through this week alive," Kwest paused. "Really bad phrase, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go now."

"Later."

"Bye."

Tommy crept into his bedroom and looked at Jude's prone form. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he lost her. And today…man, today had been like something out of a CSI episode. He was content with watching her for a minute; she hadn't seemed that at peace in a very long time. Then, as he studied her, he noticed the slight tremble of the blanket. She was crying.

Without saying a word, Tommy got into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"What's going through your mind?" Tommy asked quietly after a few minutes.

Jude sniffled, wiping her eyes furiously. Tommy sat up against the headboard and pulled her into his arms, her back to his front. He was almost convinced that she wasn't going to respond when she spoke again.

"I'm sad Chelsea got killed because of me. She had a…a family. A fiancé. She had everything. And I'm so mad that this guy is fucking with me. I've never been this…angry, or worried, or upset, or scared in my entire life. I'm overwhelmed," she confessed.

"Those are all okay things to feel, Jude," he told her quietly. "In fact, I'd be worried if you _didn't_ feel those things. You're going through what no one should _ever_ go through."

"I'm so _over_ being scared though, you don't understand. I'm so angry that this guy thinks he can just plant his ass in my life! I'm pissed! I want to find him. I want to kick his ass."

"That's my girl," Tommy chuckled. "How's the back, girl?"

"Oh you know, it burns, but I don't think I'd rather be any other place right now."

Tommy slackened his grip on her a little, letting her subtly readjust herself, but he had to admit that he was pretty satisfied with their position at that moment, too.

"Is this week almost over?" Jude sighed as she felt her eyes grow heavy.

"Girl, this is the week from hell and it's only Monday. Did you forget what else we have to do this week?"

"Mm, remind me," Jude said sleepily.

"Well, you have a press conference tomorrow as well as an exclusive interview with Spin magazine, then Wednesday you and I are going out with Sadie and Kwest, then Friday's your _birthday_ and the rehearsal dinner. And then Saturday is…well, Saturday."

Jude's eyes had shot open halfway through Tommy's explanation.

"I forgot that we were going out with Sadie and Kwest! We can't! She hates me!"

"Girl, she could never hate you. She's pregnant, remember? She just got a little crazy today. I'm sure you two will work it out."

"If she doesn't hate me now, she sure as hell is going to if she finds out I'm paying for the wedding," Jude moaned.

"How do you know she won't be eternally grateful?"

"Tommy…trust me on this. She will be a lot of things, but grateful is not one of them."

"Women," he said, shaking his head.

"Are you going to come with me tomorrow?" Jude asked hesitantly.

"To the press conference?" Jude nodded. "If you want me there, I'll be there."

"And the interview?"

"Same deal."

"Good. I hate doing that by myself." She paused. "Wanna write out all my answers, too?"

"Jude!"

"What? Darius always gets on my ass about my answers after an interview. Seems like every time I tell the truth, it comes out bad."

"Well I'll be there if you dig yourself in a hole, I promise. And besides, you have a new arsenal now."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Bear can just take the interviewer out if things get too bad."

This spurred Jude into giggles, which was what Tommy had been hoping for. It had been too long since he had just been able to hold Jude, to hear her laughter, with him being the sole cause. Recently, their silences had been filled with tension or nerves (admittedly on his part) and he desperately missed their lighthearted banter and the constant flirtation with pushing their relationship to the next level.

As Tommy held her as they drifted off to sleep, all he could think of was how badly he wanted to take that next step with Jude, yet the timing just never seemed right. But the more he thought about it, the more he thought the lessons being thrown at him from every corner was that life was short. Maybe there really was no time like the present.


	14. The Interview

**A/N: Oh hello readers! It's been forever and I'm sorry and I could go on and on about why it took so long but the truth is I am lame and I hope you forgive me and I hope this chapter makes up for it. You all need to thank Haley for giving me a little private message shove! ******

**In this chapter you have some Jommy! (I know, I know – AT LAST) and then some Sadie drama and then some creep drama and all in all, it's not too shabby a chapter – a little bit of everything.**

**Next chapter should be up next week and has more Jommy and some Jamie craziness!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own itttt!**

"This sucks," Jude muttered to Tommy.

"Almost done, girl," he said below his breath to her.

They had been at the press conference for the past hour and it seemed like Jude had only answered two questions. And while that was okay with her, she was getting bored with listening to facts of her life be recounted by others. Darius had insisted that the two detectives be present at the conference in order to answer all questions on the stalker, and so far they were doing most of the talking. Jude had already shredded the paper table cloth that was dangling close to her lap and as she went to make it into confetti, she felt Tommy's hand on hers, stilling her movements.

Jude looked at their hands in fascination, as if she had never seen them before. They…fit. They looked right. His larger, calloused hand laid gently over hers, their fingers threading as if they had been made to do that and only that. As she looked at them, she could only wonder why it was taking both of them so long to get their shit together. How could two people that were so perfect for each other be so blind to that? At least Jude knew she wasn't blind. She knew she was made for Tommy, and vice versa. But she had all these paralyzing fears in her mind about the two of them. If they would last, if they could make it, if he would expect more from her, if he would get tired of her, if he would get frustrated with the never ending stream of drama that followed her.

Suddenly, the hand that she was so enthralled with was squeezing hers repeatedly. She looked up at him in confusion only to see him trying not to smile and nodding towards he crowd. Oh, so it was her turn to speak?

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" She asked to the crowd, unsure of who had asked the question.

"I asked what your relationship with Tom Quincy is," a woman reporter in the front piped up.

"Tommy and I are best friends. I wouldn't have been able to make it through this without him," Jude answered, deliberately vague.

"There are unconfirmed reports that you are currently living with him," the woman pressed, causing Jude to gulp. She thought they had been so careful. She didn't want to lead someone straight to Tommy's apartment.

"They're unconfirmed for a reason," Tommy's voice came over across the speakers and she felt him squeeze her hand again. _How does he always know what to say_? Jude wondered.

"Jude, is there anything you want to tell your supporting fan base? A lot of your fans are worried for your safety."

"Well, I want to thank them implicitly for being so concerned about me. I would also like for them all to know that I have every reason to believe that Toronto's finest will catch the person responsible for making my life so difficult these past few weeks. Other than that, I'm just trying to keep things as normal as possible – my album is being released next week, and I have to admit that I'm a little more nervous about that than anything else," Jude joked, coercing a tittering of laughter out of the crowd.

A reporter asked a question directed towards the cops and Jude turned her attention to Tommy, a grin on her face.

"Did I do good?" She whispered cheekily.

Tommy detached theirs hands and reached up, tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

"You always do," he whispered back, a soft look in his eyes.

- - -

The press conference was over shortly after, and Jude was relieved that it had been relatively painless. No delving into her personal life too much, no out and out character assassination, just…questions about the investigation. It shouldn't have shocked her so much, as Darius had prepared her beforehand, but still. She was extremely grateful.

The reporter from Spin magazine was waiting in the small conference room in G Major, and Jude knew that while springing Tommy on the interview at the last moment wasn't exactly professional, she still didn't want to take any chances on saying the wrong thing. This interview was strictly on her new album anyway, and who better to give input that her producer?

"You ready, girl?" Tommy said as he cupped her cheek gently, looking down at her. She smiled at him and got that special gleam that always seemed to come alive in Tommy's presence.

"I was born ready, Quincy."

And with that the pair made their way into the conference room, making the usual pleasantries.

"You don't mind that he's here, do you?" Jude asked in a way that implied that even if the woman _did_, there was no way Tommy was going to leave.

"No, no, it's fine," she smiled back at them. Her name was Naomi Jenkins and she appeared to be in her mid thirties, wearing a plain outfit of jeans and a turtleneck. She was striking – not necessarily beautiful in the conventional way, but her looks did have a way of getting her noticed, with her pitch black hair and emerald eyes.

"So, Jude," she started off, "how does it feel to have completed your third album?"

"Honestly? I couldn't really tell you. It's all so surreal to me still. I do know that I'm the proudest I've ever been of this album; I really think it's a tribute to my growth as an artist and a person. I hope that comes across."

"And the title, I've noticed, has caused a lot of speculation. What made you choose '_Coming Home_' as the final title? I've heard rumors that it was not the working title during production."

"Well, that's correct. The working title changed pretty much everyday, depending on how I was feeling. '_The Weight of Consequences_' was actually the set in stone title that I was working with for the last few months, because I'm a firm believer in everything you do coming back to you in the end. _ 'Coming Home'_ was sort of a last minute decision, actually."

"And do you think that's what this album is? A sort of…homecoming for you?"

"In a lot of ways, yes. I was allowed a lot more creative freedom on this album, so that was a huge influence, obviously. A lot of these songs are about growing up, and trying to find your way, and I think in order to ever truly find your way, you've got to get out on your own and see things and do things by yourself. Only when you're ready to grow up can you truly 'come home,' and I like to think that's where I'm at now."

"There've _also_ been a lot of rumors that a few of these songs are focused on your family," Naomi prompted, causing Jude to take a deep breath.

"Yeah," she agreed. "A lot of them are. As most of my fans now know, my parents are divorced, and they were actually in the process of separating as I was doing my first album. For a long time, I wasn't ready to deal with that. I mean, I dealt with it, but not in positive ways. Blame, anger, guilt, hurt – that's just some of what I was going through, and that's what came out in my music. But now, I like to think I'm dealing in more constructive ways. I'm trying to let all those other negative feelings go, and make amends with that.

"Not to say I'm not still angry or hurt at the entire situation, but I think I'm finally starting to realize just how important family really is. And if I can let that show through my music, versus bottling it all up inside? I think that's the first step in getting rid of those negative emotions for good."

"Wow, it certainly does sound like you're growing up," Naomi commented with a smile. "Could you tell us a little bit about 'Shadow'?"

"Ah, there's been a lot of speculation on that song because there wasn't a sneak peek of it on iTunes." Jude smirked. "For good reason."

"Will you confirm the fact that it is about your sister?"

"It…it's complicated. Yes, my sister did play a role in the lyrics I wrote, and yes, if she had not supported me putting it on the album, it would not be there today. But the song is ultimately about me, and my feelings. Sometimes, you just can't help what you feel and no matter how hard you try to blame someone else…sometimes, no one is to blame."

Naomi nodded, but apparently wasn't about to let the subject of Sadie drop.

"It's been suggested that you and your sister have had a long standing rivalry ever since she dated Tom Quincy," Naomi said, nodding to Tommy, who sat up a little straighter in his chair beside Jude, extending his arm behind her own chair, rubbing her shoulder subtly.

"Sadie and I's relationship has always been different from those of other siblings, mostly because I did get thrust into the limelight at such a young age. I don't think, however, that we were ever immune to having our own squabbles and yes, sibling rivalries. Tommy only _wishes_ he was the cause of one," Jude joked, grinning at Tommy.

"The truth is," Jude continued, "Sadie is my best friend. I've…I've lost a lot of people in a really short time frame these past few years. It sort of made me appreciate just how quickly people can leave your life. But Sadie has always been there and will always be there. Sometimes, especially in times like these, where my world is kaleidoscoping out of control, it's nice to know that there are a few constants still in my life."

"I had no idea you two were so close," she said with a speculative stare, and Jude just shrugged.

"Sadie's a great person; she's beautiful inside and out and has a way of making everyone comfortable around her, and she always knows the right thing to say. We haven't always been close, but she's always been my role model. She's smart and beautiful and getting married this week," Jude said with a wide smile. "She's starting this entire new chapter of her life and I've never been happier or more proud of her."

"It's great to see such a wonderful relationship between you two then! Now, onto other songs on the album – is it safe to say that there is a significantly less amount of love ballads on the album in comparison to your others? Do you think your younger audience, which thrived on those somewhat borderline pop songs, will still be able to relate to these new songs?"

Jude paused momentarily, mulling the question over.

"Well, I think you're correct in assuming that there are fewer 'love ballads,' as you called them, on this album, but I certainly don't think I'll lose any fans through this. I think a lot of my fans are growing up with me, and they'll be able to relate to a lot of what I write about. As for the younger audience, I think this album will prove to be a great inspiration for them. There are songs about becoming independent and stronger, and the idea that you don't _have_ to be in love to be happy. It's all about going after what you deserve, which is the best.

"But don't get me wrong – there are still some love songs on there. Wouldn't want anyone to think I'm getting all coldhearted on them. Trust me – there are some pretty intense songs."

"Anyone acting as particular inspiration for those songs?"

Jude shook her head ruefully.

"No one at the present moment, no."

"And the stories about you and Tom Quincy being involved are-"

"Rumors," Jude assured her.

"Rumors start with a kernel of the truth, Miss Harrison," Naomi said with a somewhat devious smile. "And from what I hear, Tommy's the kind of guy that has lot's of … kernels… in his life."

"Look, Tommy's my best friend. He is a genuinely great guy. When no one else is there, he is. Words can't describe how grateful I am for him being there for me during this entire stalker fiasco, and he has not _once_ faltered. I have no idea where I'd be right now if it wasn't for him. He has always been there for me-"

"Babe," Tommy tried to calm her down, but instead, Jude just got more irate.

"No, Tommy!" Jude turned to him. "I'm sick of having to justify our relationship, like it's something bad!" She turned back to the reporter. "His friendship is the best thing in my life. You want a constant in my life? _He's_ my constant. He's my everything. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you vilify him and make our friendship into anything less than amazing, because it's not!"

Jude was breathing heavy by the end of her rant and upset tears started to well in her eyes.

"Excuse us for just a moment," Tommy told Naomi, as he picked up Jude's hand and led her to the door. He could've sworn he saw someone's shadow outside it, but no one was there as he opened the door and stopped in the hallway.

"Tommy, I'm sor-"

His soft lips cut her off.

- - - - -- - -

Tommy couldn't explain what had happened in those minutes in the small conference room in G Major Toronto. His life changed forever, that was sure. He watched and listened as Jude answered every question asked of her with such eloquence and grace. She was heartfelt and emotional and she didn't try to sugarcoat her relationship with her family or anything. She was honest and real, and that alone touched Tommy's heart. He thought she dealt with every question with grace, and it was really heartwarming to hear her praise Sadie despite their current situation. That was just the type of person Jude was – giving and selfless, and she somehow managed to focus on the good parts of a person rather than the negative.

But when Jude started to describe his and her relationship…he hadn't thought it was possible for his heart to swell to the epic proportions it was at currently. She got so angry and flustered and frustrated…it was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. So that led them to their current position. Jude, standing there, arms hanging by her side, and Tommy, hands cupping her face, kissing her. It wasn't long and it wasn't deep, but it was a definite kiss. A kiss that sent lightning bolts up and down his spine, clouding his mind, igniting his body.

He broke away slowly, leaving a blinking Jude. She slowly reached up to touch her lips softly.

"You kissed me."

"Yeah," Tommy whispered, still shocked himself. _Why did I kiss her_? He thought frantically. _Of all the times to kiss her, this is really one of the worst._

"Why did you kiss me?" Jude's voice was still soft, and sounded alarmingly devoid of emotion.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Okay then." Jude refused to meet his eyes.

"You didn't need to say all that in there, you know that, right, Jude?"

"She made me angry."

Truth was, _Jude_ was making Tommy angry at that moment. It was unlike Jude to not be vocal about her emotions. He was expecting her to be interrogating him at that moment, to be demanding why he kissed her and a full synopsis on everything he had felt at that moment. Instead, she looked to be deep in thought, her eyes focused on the ground, brow furrowed.

"Jude, I-" Tommy was surprised to see tears swimming in Jude's eyes as she looked up at him. He cleared his throat, attempting again, when all of a sudden a blonde blur passed him and tackled Jude to the ground.

Gaining his composure quickly, Tommy turned to Bear, who was relaxing on a wall at the end of the hallway, leaning back with his feet crossed in front of him.

"Aren't you supposed to be preventing her from getting attacked?" Tommy asked with a smirk, gesturing to the figures on the ground.

"No one said anything about the suspect wearing high heels," Bear said with a grin. "Why don't you come with me, Tom? Give them a moment…"

Tommy gave another lasting look behind him and followed Bear down the hall, leaving the two girls still tangled on the floor.

- - - -

Jude was completely taken aback when Tommy had kissed her, but then to top it off, she was tackled by a blonde bombshell in three inch heels. She closed her eyes instinctively, but the whiff of Victoria's Secret _Pink_ was enough of a clue as to who had jumped her – Sadie Harrison.

As they collided with the floor (an unfortunate regular occurrence for accident-prone Jude), Jude held her hands up instinctually in front of her face to ward off any blows that might be coming. It wasn't until she heard a sniffling and a muffled laugh did she lower her hands and squint her eyes open.

"I'm not going to _hit_ you Jude," Sadie said through the tears that were streaming down her face.

Satisfied that she wasn't going to be assaulted, Jude sat up straighter, scooting backwards so that she could lean against the wall.

"Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly. "You probably shouldn't be, um…tackling people. In your condition."

"Yeah, well, it would help if you had a little meat on your bones," Sadie grumbled. "A little cushioning wouldn't have hurt."

"Sorry," Jude muttered, looking away.

"No," Sadie sighed. "Don't be. I should be sorry. I…should be _so_ sorry. So completely, entirely, with-all-of-my-being sorry." Sadie looked up and saw that the door to the conference room was still ajar, and she could see the interviewer straining to pick up the words they were saying.

Jude noticed her stare and reached up and pulled the door shut, not sparing a glance for the rude journalist.

"Sadie," Jude sighed. "You don't have to-"

"Yes," she cut her off. "I do. I have to because I was so out of line yesterday. And now you're having to deal with all these terrible things, and dead bodies, and creeps, and I just saw Tommy kiss you so now you have to deal with the rollercoaster a la Quincy, and the interviewer was being mean to you and oh my gosh, I'm just so sorry!" Sadie practically jumped into Jude's lap to hug her tightly, her tears coming down fast and steady and a few trickling out of Jude's eyes as well.

"Sadie, I hope you really know that I never wanted to take anything away from you, at all. I never wanted to! I want this to be your week. And it will be, I promise."

"Oh, Jude! I know that. I just…I overreacted. In a major way, and I'm so sorry. I think I was just more angry at myself for forgetting my baby sister's birthday. And dad…I can't believe he forgot, too. He was the one who suggested this Friday, not even you. I'm _so_ sorry."

"You've had a crazy couple of weeks, Sadie, it's okay," Jude tried to convince her.

"It's not okay, you have every right to be mad at me," she chuckled mirthlessly. "God, when Kwest heard what I said yesterday…I've never seen him be that angry at me. I was being selfish and projecting my anger at myself on you."

Jude looked up at Sadie with a questioning look.

"You've been watching Dr. Phil with Kwest, haven't you?" Sadie just laughed and shrugged.

"It grows on you, after a while."

"You try telling me that after two hours of psychoanalysis on my songwriting from your fiancée." They shared a laugh at that, and for the first time since all the crazy wedding and baby drama, Jude felt like her and Sadie were sisters again.

"I heard what you said, Jude," Sadie said softly after their laughter died down. "To that interviewer in there. About me."

"Oh, about the wedding? I didn't mean to tell her that, I know you guys didn't want a lot of publicity for it – if you want, I can make sure she doesn't print that part."

"No, I don't care about that. Jude…am I really your role model?" Jude bit her lip, trying to think of an appropriate answer.

"Yeah, I mean…I guess you are. Always have been. I know I never wanted to, you know, dress like you, or be popular like you, but that's just cause you were so _good_ at it. I wanted you to have your thing, and me to have mine. I've never been able to stand out in a crowd like you, or know the right thing to say like you, or make someone feel better like you. I always wanted to be you, Sadie, I just…I just didn't show it, I guess. I didn't want to try to be like you and fail, so I just forced myself to do the polar opposite – all things that you hadn't tried before. I couldn't fail at stuff that you hadn't succeeded at already."

"Jude, don't think for one second that if you tried to be Miss Popular in school that you couldn't have done it. You haven't failed at one thing so far, and to be honest, I just don't think you can. Fail, that is. You're amazing, little sister."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my birthday when you told me the rehearsal dinner date. Please don't think that I didn't say anything to…to get back at you or anything. I just want you to be happy. I've had the limelight long enough."

"I'm so sorry I forgot your birthday, Jude. And if you want me to-"

Jude held up her hand to stop her.

"Don't. Don't even ask. I'm _fine_. I'm actually looking forward to this whole rehearsal dinner and wedding shindig. I've already even chose out the songs that I'll sing at the reception, and you'll love them."

"Ooh, what are they? Can I guess?"

And in those few minutes that they talked, a new bond was formed – somehow stronger and sturdier than the previous sisterhood bond they shared. Before Jude could answer Sadie, however, they were interrupted.

"Are you two done? 'Cause I do believe we have an interview to get back to, girl." Tommy said as he sauntered towards them, interrupting their moment.

"Yeah, you should get back," Sadie said as she stood up, brushing herself off. "I can't believe I just sat on G Major floor," she added, looking disgusted.

"Me neither," Jude said with a laugh, taking Tommy's offered hand to pull herself up. Sadie pulled her into one last hug, with a whispered 'I love you,' and was gone.

"Everything okay?" Tommy asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Jude said with a small smile. "I think it is."

"Good. And Jude, about before…"

"Tommy, I can't." She cut him off, eyes closed, exhaling deeply. She was so convinced on what he was going to say – that he didn't mean it, that it was in the heat of the moment, that he didn't want to ruin their relationship – and at that moment she just didn't want to hear it. She couldn't. She was fragile enough, without the added stress of not being wanted by Tommy, and having verbal confirmation of that.

"You can't?" He questioned, confused.

"I can't. I just have too much to deal with right now. My mind is going to explode. Dead girls and psycho paparazzi are one thing. You….you are an entirely different thing. I just can't. Please. Please don't make me have this conversation with you." She pled, not opening her eyes once.

"Of course," Tommy said warmly, although he thought he could feel his heart being ripped apart inside. _She doesn't want to talk about it because she doesn't feel the same way,_ he told himself. _And she has too much on her plate as it is, of course she doesn't want to deal with some guy who she has to let down easy, let alone the same guy that she has to share a bed with. I can't even blame her_. Instead of voicing any of his concerns, he just wrapped an arm around her waist and rubbed circles in the small of her back, trying to remain normal. "We won't do anything that you don't want to do."

And with that, they went back to the interview.

- - -

Over an hour later, Jude and Tommy trailed out of the conference room behind Naomi, feeling somewhat disoriented still. It had taken a while after they had returned to the interview for it to fall back into it's normal pace and Jude had still only been there fifty percent – drifting in and out, having to have questions repeated several times and some of her answers were so vague that Tommy had to interject with more details for the sake of her career.

It felt strange for Jude to walk just next to Tommy. She was so accustomed to his arm being wrapped loosely around her waist, or him tugging her close to him with an arm draped over her shoulders, or even just holding hands. But instead, they just walked side by each, arms hanging awkwardly, fingers occasionally stretching out – itching to intertwine with the others.

Finally, after walking into the lobby, both stopped and turned to each other, starting to speak.

"I-"

"Jude-"

They snapped their mouths shut simultaneously, allowing a nervous laugh to escape both of them. It had been years since they had felt this uncomfortable around each other.

"You first," Tommy said softly.

"I just…oh my god," Jude breathed, her eyes looking past Tommy's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"It's him."

"Him? Who him? _Him_ him?" Tommy positioned himself in front of Jude and had her hand enveloped in his in an instant.

"What? _No_, not _him_ him. But him…as in…Chelsea's fiancée." Jude had recognized him from a picture that Chelsea had shown her. A picture that Chelsea had kept tucked in the back of her iPod case, ever since he had proposed. Jude had thought the entire thing was just too cute. And yet…he was there. Sitting on a couch in G Major Records, looking completely destroyed.

_Not that anyone can blame him, of course. Least of all me,_ Jude thought miserably.

Tommy felt immeasurable relief flood his body as Jude told him who the man that had made her face lose all of it's color was. He had no idea what he would've done had anything actually happened, but he knew that in his mind it was one simple fact: his life before hers. And while he doubted that anything of that caliber would go down in G Major, it was that one simple fact that carried him through the days. It wasn't even a conscious decision, it was just…irrefutable.

"What's he doing here?" Jude whispered in Tommy's ear as she leaned heavily onto his back, still grasping his hand.

"I don't know, girl," Tommy whispered back.

"I can't…I mean…he blames me. He has to. And, I know, I know, it's not my fault," Jude rushed out as Tommy opened his mouth to argue, "but…how can he not?"

Before Tommy could reply, Darius had emerged from the other wing of G Major and was striding purposefully over to the man in the lobby – _Marc_, if Jude remembered correctly – and extending his hand.

"Darius Mills," D introduced himself. "You must be Marc Hoyle, right?"

The man just nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," D said with more sincerity than either Tommy or Jude had ever heard him use before. Just then Darius looked up again, noticing the two standing a little ways off. "Tommy, Jude, good. You should probably be here for this. We're meeting in my office."

Tommy and Jude shared a confused look, but followed both Darius and Marc into D's office, holding hands still. Tommy could feel Jude trembling from her anxiety towards the whole situation, and he paused with her before entering the room.

"Calm down," he pled gently. "It's not going to be that bad, I promise."

Jude shook her head furiously. "He's going to be mad, and I took his _fiancée_ from him and oh god, Tommy, I can't do this! I can't!"

"Shhh," he hushed as he gathered her into his chest, shooting D a pleading look from over her head through the open doorway. D looked understanding enough, but still gestured for them to come into the room. "We've got to go in there, girl," he whispered into her ear. "But I'll be right beside you the entire time. You can do this."

Jude pulled back with a resolute nod, wiping any remnants of tears from her face. "You're right. I have to face this. I have to get what's coming to me."

She stepped into the office with Tommy following with a muttered "that's not what I meant."

Jude took a small step towards Marc. She didn't bother extending her hand, she just looked him directly in the eyes.

"I'm Jude Harrison, Mr. Hoyle." Her jaw trembled a bit, but her voice remained steady. "And I am _so sorry_."

"I know who you are," he said in a quiet voice after a pregnant pause. "And thank you, for everything."

"I…I'm sorry?" She didn't understand.

"Chelsea loved you," he continued in the same soft voice. "All weekend she talked about you, about how excited she was that she got to meet you, how fantastic you were, how real, how normal, how sweet. I don't doubt that if Chels knew she was going to die, meeting you would be the one thing she would've wanted to do before then."

"She…" Jude blinked the tears back harshly before continuing. "She was wonderful, really. We had plans to go shopping in a few weeks."

Marc let out a loud laugh at that, making Jude jump a little.

"I thought she was making that part up," he admitted. "She was so happy you paid attention to her at all."

"That was the problem though," Jude said sadly. "If I hadn't have talked to her, none of this would've happened. I can't ever tell you how sorry I am, and had I known any of this, I wouldn't have asked for her help in this investigation at all. I'm just…so sorry." Her tears started to fall in earnest. "It sounds so trivial to say that, but trust me, I've never regretted anything more in my entire life than I do that moment, and I've done some pretty dumb things in my life. I understand if you blame me completely, and please believe me when I say I do as well."

The room was silent for a stretch. D was watching the interplay with a sort of morbid fascination, as he had never seen Jude react like that. Tommy was frustrated because it seemed as if every time Jude took one step forward, she took four back. Bear, Ace and Ram stood to the side of the room, completely unnoticed yet very aware of the situation. And Marc just stood there, staring at the woman in front of him. He watched her bite her lip – either out of nerves, or to keep the tears at bay, he didn't know – and she seemed to be taking deep, soothing breaths, although her body demeanor proved she was anything but soothed. Finally, just when Tommy was about to stand up for Jude, Marc spoke.

"I could never blame you for something like this, Miss Harrison."

"Jude," she corrected softly.

"Sorry, Jude. I could never, and would never, blame someone for another's actions and decisions. She…it's not real to me yet, unfortunately. She never came back from her early morning run yesterday. Then the police came and…it's just not real yet. I remembered some things now, things that I think could help, but I was told at the police station that all of their resources were going towards finding your stalker, Jude."

Her eyes widened. "I would never-"

"Other people's actions, not your responsibility. I just want to help, and I was told that the police were working in tandem with your own security firm, and I figured if I couldn't tell the police, then I'd tell the next best thing." He took a deep breath before looking Jude in the eyes. "She did the right thing, helping you out. I'm proud of her."

"Me too."

"Mr. Hoyle, if you're up to it, you can talk to Jude's security team right now," Darius interjected, steering Marc towards the three bodyguards.

Jude sat down in the chair closest to her and spaced out.

_This guy is crazy_, she thought hopelessly. _He killed someone for _helping_ me! This is so much worse than anyone had anticipated. He's willing to hurt innocent people – I don't even want to know what he wants to do to me. _

Slowly, Tommy knelt before Jude, taking her hand in his, letting her work out whatever she needed to before speaking to her. When Jude finally noticed him squeezing her hand gently, she realized they were alone in Darius' office, with Tommy smirking at her.

"I'll never understand how you just space off like that, no matter what the situation."

Jude shrugged, still a little unfocused. "Must be a defense mechanism."

"It's probably for the best," Tommy sighed. "I doubt you wanted to listen to all that anyway. D's arranging for Marc to be put in a safe house for a little bit, until this all blows over."

"Safe house?"

"I guess the security firm has a few in the area. From what Marc said, whoever did that to Chelsea knows where he lives, so it's just to be careful. Put his mind at ease, let him grieve in peace."

"Did he say anything…useful?"

"Not a lot that we didn't already assume, but it was nice to have it confirmed. Chelsea had been complaining about the feeling of being followed, and could've sworn that she saw someone who looked like a paparazzo outside her house, but Marc blew it off as just wishful thinking after spending an afternoon with you."

"It's the same person, isn't it? The same man that jumped into the Hummer? It's all him."

"Nothing we didn't already know, Jude." He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, yet not meeting her eyes. "It'll all be okay. _You'll_ be okay. I promise."

"_I'll_ be okay?" Jude scoffed as she pulled back, standing up.

"_Yes_," Tommy repeated, standing up to match her stance. "That's all that matters, girl."

"All that matters?" Jude echoed. "Yeah, sure, _I'll_ be okay, Tommy – but at what cost to others? What happens when next time it's someone I _love_ getting hurt, not just some innocent bystander? What then, Tommy? Huh? What then?? You think I'll really give _a damn_ about whether I'm okay if you're dead? When that happens, I might as well just give myself over to the fucking psycho at that point!"

"_ENOUGH!_" Tommy roared, grabbing her shoulders roughly and holding her in front of him. "Don't _ever_ let me hear you say that again, you hear me? Huh? You understand me, Jude?" He gave her a little shake when she didn't respond, eliciting a teary nod from her. He relaxed his grip and softened his tone, but did not release her. "You are _everything_, Jude. Everything. I just…don't…" he swallowed thickly as he struggled for the appropriate words. "You can't say things like that," he finally said, softly, brokenly. "You just _can't_."

With the sight of a small nod from Jude, Tommy pulled her into him, her arms wrapping instinctively around his neck, clasping tight. They held on for minutes on end, the silence stretching, each one lost in their own thoughts. Jude was letting the tears fall for what felt like the millionth time that day, while Tommy had his eyes closed tightly, keeping the tears he so desperately wanted to shed at the thought of losing Jude away.

He didn't know what made him blow up at Jude at that moment. Well, he _did_, but if that had happened any other day, he knew he would've handled it differently. Not better, necessarily, but different. It just seemed that right then, the culmination of so many things seemed to come upon him at once, and it was just too much all of a sudden. Too much to think about, too much to deal with, just…too much. He didn't regret saying what he had said to Jude, but he realized his deliverance wasn't the best.

And just as soon as the moment had come, it had gone. Jude pulled back just a little bit, wiping her eyes furiously.

"Tommy, I…" She began hesitantly.

"I know, Jude. Not a good time to talk about my feelings. You can't deal with it right now. So how about you let me know when it _is_ a good time to tell you how I feel, okay?"

And with that he pulled away completely and walked out of the office, leaving Jude to stand there all alone.

"I love you," she finished in a broken whisper, watching him retreat.


	15. The Hero Complex

**A/N: Okay, um, so…no more of me saying when the next part will be up, because apparently I am incapable of actually following through with ANYTHING. And I sort of feel bad about even posting this because it's a hell of a lot shorter than anything I've posted before, but trust me when I say that this was the only place to cut it off that would make sense. The next chapter is pretty much one really long scene and I didn't want to confuse that… so, yeah.**

**I hope you guys like it. Thanks for not giving up on the story – a special apology to cookietme7, who totally pointed out how unfair it was to say I was going to update and then I didn't. I'm sorry! **

**Enjoy this pitiful excuse for a chapter. But it's chock full of Jommy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Ever.**

_What just happened?_ Jude wondered helplessly as Tommy's back disappeared around the corner to the lobby of G Major.

Jude couldn't remember a time in her life that she had felt as confused and even a little heartbroken as she did at that precise moment. He had just left her standing in a room by herself after _yelling_ at her that he loved her…or at least, that's what she thought he was trying to convey with the whole 'everything' concept.

She knew she couldn't just let him walk away like that – not when she was about to bare her heart on the line, and not after he had said some very thought provoking things earlier as well. She walked briskly out of the office and down the hall, and right before she was about to turn into the lobby, she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered as she stopped and pivoted.

"Wait up a sec," Jamie called as he trotted towards her.

"Yes?"

"Hey," he said once he was a few feet away. "I heard about…everything that's been going on. Sorry I haven't been…"

"Been what? Around? At all? Yeah, you're right, that would've been nice." Jude wasn't in the mood for this.

"I just wasn't sure if you'd want me, I mean I did break your heart…" She practically snorted at this.

"C'mon, Jamie. It was months ago, and yeah, you cheated on me, and yeah, it sucked, but it still doesn't take away the fact that I haven't even seen you since this entire shitshow started. I'm not saying I needed you there to hold my hand and whisper sweet nothings in my ear, but it would've been nice to see a familiar face."

"Hold your hand and whisper sweet nothings? Oh, that's right, you've got Little Tommy Q to do that for you now," Jamie spat out before he could reconsider his words. Jude glowered and took a step towards him.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

She whirled around and stalked into the lobby, not completely surprised to see Kwest and Tommy talking by the reception area. She barely heard Jamie calling after her as she made her way to the front desk.

"Kwest is going to stay here with you," Tommy called as soon as she was within earshot. "I'm leaving. Call me when you need a ride home."

"Jude, I didn't mean that the way it came out," Jamie panted as he rushed up behind her.

"What are you doing here, Andrews?" Tommy's voice held venom, as he looked the teenager up and down.

"I _work_ here, dumbass. No need to ask what _you're_ doing here."

"Oh, well why don't you share with everyone what exactly I'm doing here."

"Hmm, let me guess…breaking Jude only to put her back together again?"

Tommy, who had been leaning casually against the desk stiffened up as he took a menacing step towards Jamie. "_Excuse me_?"

"What, truth hurts, does it? But it's true – one day you're just going to do something that you won't be able to fix." Jamie chose to ignore the look of disdain in Tommy's eye and continued. "_All Tommy's horses and all Tommy's men, couldn't put Jude back together again_," he taunted.

"That's rich, coming from you, Andrews. Tell me, how is your girlfriend these days? Or have you decided to cheat on her as well?"

"Are _you_ really going to preach to me about monogamy, Little Tommy Q? Until you met Jude, that word wasn't even in your vocabulary."

"Exactly. Until. I Met. Jude."

"And now what? You're not even dating her, dude. You've just got some sick hero complex."

"Well, _dude_, I rescued her from you so I must not be doing that bad of a job, now am I?"

"Please. She didn't _need_ rescuing from me, no more than she did from you anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy stepped forward, inching closer.

"What do you think it's supposed to mean?" Jamie stepped so that he was just a few inches away as well.

"Stop it!" Jude shrieked as they stared each other down. The two men became momentarily distracted, realizing where they were and who was in their company, which now included almost all of the employees of G Major as well as Jude, Kwest and Sadie.

"What are you _doing_ here Jamie? I mean, besides the free commentary on Tommy and I's relationship. Was there a purpose to you being here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I still care about you, Jude…"

"Well, you saw her, she's obviously okay; your work here is done." Tommy stepped protectively in front of Jude and tilted his head to the door, subtly showing Jamie the way out. Unfortunately, Jamie was not about to be told what to do by _Tom Quincy_ of all people, and he wasn't done trying to force a conversation onto Jude.

"Come on, Jude," he said, looking at her over Tommy's shoulder. "What happened to us? We used to be best friends. Our relationship can withstand all of this…"

"We don't _have_ a relationship," Jude spoke softly but with conviction.

"And you're about to have a relationship with _me_ if you don't get out of here, Andrews," Tommy interjected; Jamie just rolled his eyes at him.

"Being in a relationship with Jude is like being in a relationship with you too, Tom! Can't have one without the other, can you Jude? Jude and Tommy – a package deal. Every guy's dream."

"What are you talking about, Jamie?" She questioned quietly.

"I'm talking about the reason why every single one of your relationships fail, Jude! I'm talking about the reason why _we_ never would've worked out. It's you and him. Always. And you can try and deny it and say that but it is and it was and it will always be that way! _That's_ why we broke up and _that's _why you're still alone."

Silence echoed in the crowded lobby of G Major. Tommy went to take a step forward, but Jude carefully grabbed his fist and shook her head at him. After a few moments, Jude stepped out from behind Tommy and took a good look at Jamie.

He still looked the same, that was the part that killed her. He still looked like the kid next door. Her best friend. Her old boyfriend. But with the way he had just spoken to her, it was like he was never any of those things. He was just a callous, jealous, petty little boy who was mad because he didn't get the girl. She didn't recognize him at all.

"Jamie," she said softly, looking into his eyes. "We broke up because you cheated on me. Because I found you in a closet with an intern. Not because of Tommy, not because of any unrequited feelings I had for him, but because of _you_. You keep telling yourself all these things with the hope that at the end of the day, you won't be the bad guy. But you know what? You were the bad guy! You were to blame for our breakup. Maybe we wouldn't have lasted forever anyway, but you can't blame me for your actions. And who knows? Maybe in a few years I won't blame you for your actions either. But…not now. Right now, I have to go. I'll…I'll see you around, maybe. I don't know."

Jude turned to Tommy and looked at him, not meeting his eyes.

"Can we go Tommy?"

"Yeah, girl. Let's go." He led her out of the building, hand in hand, following Bear and Ace out to the cars. Once out of the building, Jude didn't take her hand back, just let out a huge sigh and lifted her face to the cloudy sky.

"What, no words for me? Tommy joked. Jude pulled back her hand and shot him a fierce glare.

"Oh, I have plenty of words for you, but I wasn't about to give that nasty reporter that was still lurking in there any more ammunition than she already had. _You_ I will deal with at home."

They got into the plain, nondescript car of the day and Tommy pulled out of the parking lot in a sort of convoy – Ace in front, Bear driving in the rear – and he tried to mull over what had just happened.

He knew he was going to get yelled at, that was for sure. He tried as hard as he could to remember that he was mad at her as well, but he was pretty sure that his actions in the past ten minutes were far more reprehensible than Jude's simple topic avoidance had been frustrating him so badly. He just kept replaying the entire scene in his head – Jude, running from Andrews, Andrews actually thinking he was hot shit, telling him he purposely 'broke' Jude just to fix her. And then Andrews actually telling Jude that her and Tommy being friends was the reason she never had any lasting relationships. He had to admit – he wouldn't have wanted any girlfriend of his to have the same type of relationship with a guy that he and Jude shared. But at the same time, it's what made them so special together. The two of them had a bond, and it only grew stronger everyday. Andrews clearly saw it…

And then there was Jude. As he drove on autopilot, Tommy let Jude's words flow through his mind once more. She had said – verbatim, if Tom remembered correctly – "not because of any unrequited feelings I had for him." Unrequited. _Unrequited_. As in _unanswered_. That was Jude admitting she had feelings for him, and admitting that she thought he didn't reciprocate them.

_Finally, something I can work with_.

Ace gave a nod to the two standing outside the door of the apartment, signaling that it was clear and there was no sign of a break in. With that, Jude stormed inside, flinging the door shut behind her, only to have it collide with Tommy's forehead.

"Girl, you are pushing your luck," he said as he rubbed his head gingerly, slamming the door.

Jude didn't respond, just stalked down the hall to the bedroom. She didn't say a word, just started digging in the closet, searching for something.

"Jude, we need to talk." He got no response. "About today, I didn't mean to…" Jude paused in her digging, and stiffened, but didn't turn around.

"Didn't mean to what, Tommy?"

"That entire thing with Andrews, I-" He was cut off by a scoff from Jude and a shirt thrown at him from over her shoulder.

"That thing with Jamie was stupid and immature and the human equivalent of a pissing contest, but I'm not going to get all typical girl on you and be pissed about that."

"It wasn't stupid, did you hear what he said? And why aren't you getting all pissed?" A box of his hidden cigars came flying at him and he caught them just in time.

"The question is, did _you_ hear what he said? He was making shit up, I don't even know why you let him get to you." Tommy opened his mouth to retort, but Jude continued. "And you _know_ he did get to you, that's why you went off on him." He rolled his eyes at her back at her obtuseness.

"It was the principle, Jude! And if you're not pissed at that, what _are_ you mad at? I'm not a mind reader, you know! And would you _stop going through all my shit_?"

"You kissed me, Tommy!" Jude yelled as she whirled around. "You _kissed_ me! Today! Only hours ago! And yeah, I fucking freaked out, but then you go and say…well, what you did to me, earlier, and I go to tell you how I feel and you practically yell at me! So yeah, Tommy, I'm pissed, but not because of you fucking defending me to Jamie, who, by the way, was saying all that shit just to get a rise out of you, but I'm pissed because I have no idea what the _fuck_ you want from me, and you're not making it easy for me, okay?" She was breathing heavily at the end of her rant, emotions and adrenaline coursing through her veins. She couldn't remember a time in the recent past where she had sworn so much. She usually didn't have the need to – if someone was making her that angry, she would just put that anger into a song and not have to come to verbal blows with someone. And that's exactly what she was _planning_ on doing, but since Tommy insisted on interrupting the quest for her song notebook, he had to deal with her wrath.

The silence stretched between them. They were both lost in their own thoughts, mulling them over, trying to make some sense of the freak show that had become their lives. Finally, Tommy broke the silence.

"It _was_ just hours ago, wasn't it? It seems like it was so long ago," he said quietly.

"I can't tell if my life is in slow motion or fast forward these days."

"Jude, you don't have to deal with…_this_," he motioned between the two of them, "right now. I know you've got a lot on your plate right now and you don't need the stress that I'd bring and-"

"I need you."

"I…I'm sorry?"

"I need _you_, Tommy. I need you so bad it hurts sometimes. The idea of losing _you_ to some stalker of mine is just about the scariest thing I can imagine. I need you in my life in any way I can get you. And I know I have tons of baggage and I know that this is a lot to deal with, but with all the craziness and drama of the past few days, or hell, even hours, the one thing that scares me more than this entire mess of a life I'm living is the fact that if something were to happen to either one of us in the near future, I wouldn't get the chance to tell you or show you how much I love you."

"I love you, too, Jude." Tommy felt like a thousand pound weight had just been lifted off his shoulders with that admission. Those three words had been a source of both torment and pleasure for the past four years with the incredible woman standing in front of him.

"But…?"

"But what?" Tommy furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What? No qualifications?" Jude was genuinely confused. "No, 'I love you like a sister,' or 'I love you but we can't be together,' or…" A look of horror crossed Jude's face. "Oh God, I'm not going to have to forget this conversation, am I? You're not going to make me promise that this never happened, are you??"

That statement actually elicited a laugh from Tommy as he closed the gap between them and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Girl, I love you. All of you. Not like a little sister, either. More like a really hot cousin." This earned him a smack from Jude. "I'm kidding, Babe. I love you in every way possible. And yeah, the idea of losing you scares the hell out of me, too. I'm sorry I…freaked earlier. I'm just not ready to deal with the thought of you not being in my life, but I could've handled it better."

"And…the forgetting about it part?"

"While I wish I could've confessed my love for you under different circumstances, I don't want you to _ever_ forget this moment."

"The moment where you're standing two feet away from me with your hands on my shoulders?"

"Touché."

And then he was gathering her in his arms and pressing his lips tightly against hers. Jude wrapped her arms eagerly around his neck as his hands splayed on her back. She traced the outline of his lips with her tongue lightly until he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. She educed a small moan from him before pulling back enough to rest her head against his chest, breathing heavily.

"Now _that_ is what I want to remember."


	16. The Meeting

**A/N: Ok, so in my sort of defense, I did say the last time that I was going to stop saying when the next time I'll update will be, because I am just **_**consistently wrong**_**. And I don't wanna be spreading lies. That'd be rude.**

**So here's another installation of the story! I hope you like it. I just watched all of So Weird season 3 with Alexz aaaand it reminded me to post some stuff for you guys. Ah, So Weird. Quality TV right there.**

**Oh, and feel free to follow my twitter if you have one! I always love meeting other FF-ers. My link is in my profile (as my homepage), but my username on that is: the_resolution. So do it! Right meow!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. Probably.**

They stood like that for a long time, just touching and kissing with the occasional smartass remark from Jude, and Tommy's chiding for 'ruining the moment.' Eventually, they did make their way to the living room, turning on some music in the background as they sat on the couch.

Tommy situated himself in the corner of the couch, stretching an arm along the back as Jude sat on the adjoining cushion crossed legged, facing him.

"So…" She started lamely. She didn't know what this meant for the two of them now. Where did they stand with each other? They loved each other, but did that really mean anything? Besides the obvious? And Tommy wasn't making this any easier on her, either. While she was having a full-blown mental meltdown over what it all means, Tommy was just sitting there, staring at her with an odd smile on his face. "What's with the face at me, Quincy?" She finally voiced quietly.

"Just glad you're in front of me, is all." _Ah_, Jude thought. _So we're going to have _that_ conversation right now_.

"I didn't think we'd ever get to this place," she confessed. "I mean, I had hoped, obviously, that maybe one day you would…you know, feel the same, but for a while there I sort of gave up hope. I thought I had been relegated to permanent best friend status."

"Well, in a way, you have been. You will _always_ be my best friend, Jude. As for losing hope…I wasn't the one going out on dates with different guys all the time."

"Let's hope not," Jude teased. "But…well, it's not like I _liked_ those guys, Tommy. Really, you're not that dense, are you?"

"You had to have like them a _little_, Jude, or else you wouldn't have gone out." He really didn't understand her reasoning behind the dates.

"No, not really. You're a tough act to follow, Quincy. I had been so in love with you for so long, trying to resign myself that it wasn't going to happen, and forcing myself to date those other guys…it was hard."

"I'm glad you didn't completely give up on me," he said as he entwined their fingers together.

"Me too," she said as she leaned in and gave him a short kiss on the lips. "And…I think I'm glad that you put that song on the album, too." Tommy pulled back at this.

"What song?"

"…The hidden track, Tommy. 'Home.'"

"That was…you wrote that because of me?"

The sweetest smile spread over Jude's face as she took in the man in front of her. She just shook her head a little, still smiling warmly at him.

"You really _are_ that dense, I guess."

Suddenly Tommy launched himself at her, pinning her to the couch with his lips, kissing her deeply and thoroughly, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss. Jude moaned softly into his mouth, pulling up her knees and tightening them around his waist, holding him in place above her. They continued for minutes on end, both of them content to just let the moment take them away from all of the craziness that had enveloped them in the past few weeks.

"So I should come back, yes?" Chaz's voice from only a few inches away, as he stood behind the couch looking down on the pair, startled them apart. Startled them so much, in fact, that Jude shrieked loudly into Tommy's mouth and jumped, causing Tommy to lose his balance and tilt precariously on his side, just barely catching himself with one hand on the floor and his body resting on the very edge of the couch. Jude shot him an apologetic glance before turning to look back at Chaz.

"What are you _doing_?!"

"Yes, _friend_," Tommy heaved himself up off the couch and gave Jude a hand up, "what _are_ you doing here?"

"Not having as much fun as you two are, apparently."

"_Chaz._"

"Okay, okay, sorry. I come bearing news."

"News?" Jude questioned.

"News," he confirmed, yet giving no more information.

"Are we supposed to guess?" Tommy asked, his tone implying that there would be no guessing on his part.

"You could, but I really don't think you'd get it."

"Chaz! Just tell us, please."

"Well, since you said please, okay. I come to tell you that Kwest wants me to tell you that Sadie told him to tell you that you need to have your best man and maid of honor speeches ready for tomorrow night. Sadie wants them finished by tomorrow night or she, and I quote – well, I don't really quote, but Kwest quotes, who quoted it to me and now I'm just relaying it – that 'barring another death or really gross scene in which you are too mentally tormented to complete them, the speeches need to be done for tomorrow night.' Oh, and um, she 'really really loves you, and hopes that this qualifies under the perfect wedding that has been your ultimate goal through all of this.'"

"So Sadie wants us to write the speeches?" Jude wanted to make sure she understood Chaz's convoluted logic. "Please tell me _you're_ not giving a speech, are you Chaz?"

"No, but I'll have you know I can be eloquent when the time calls for it."

"Eloquent like a Boyz Attack song?" Jude teased.

"Wait, why didn't Kwest just call us?" Tommy asked.

"I dunno, he said he did and that neither one of you were answering your phones. That's why I'm here – to relay a message and to make sure that the two of you are still in one piece."

"We have bodyguards for that now, but thanks Sherlock," Tommy commented as he pulled out his cell phone. "Huh. Look at that. Fourteen new missed calls."

"I've got twelve," Jude said sheepishly, slipping her phone back into her purse.

"Well, now that my work here is done, and I'll say that the two of you were right about in the middle of your work, I can take my leave, and bid you adieu."

"You sound like you're from the eighteenth century," Jude said with a laugh.

"Pride and Prejudice is his favorite movie," Tommy stage whispered.

"Colin Firth is manly, dude!" Chaz said as he retreated to the door. "Oh, and hey, Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mom will be here in about two hours. Just so you know."

"_What_?"

"Have a nice night!" And with a smile and a wave, Chaz was gone.

"Oh God. Oh God Oh God OhGodOhGodOhGod."

Jude was pacing in the kitchen, wiping down counters, cleaning furiously, although they had barely used the entire setup in weeks. Tommy was currently going through his voicemail, trying to get to a message from his mother, but he was just as frantic as Jude.

"God Dammit, how many times can D call and ask the same fucking questions?" He muttered furiously as he pushed a button on his phone to delete the fifth message from the mogul.

It was a little past four, and if Chaz was right, Mrs. Quincy…or Mrs. Du Tois…whatever, would be at the apartment around six o clock. Jude triple checked the kitchen, making sure nothing was out of place. She opened the fridge and cursed – _All Chinese food! The woman is going to think I can't cook! And granted, I can't, not well anyway, but she's going to think I'm not a real woman because real woman cook and take care of her son and oh God, what is he going to introduce me as? As his girlfriend? Girlfriends know how to cook! Ok, so I guess I'm not a girlfriend then. But what are we? We haven't even had time to discuss it! Why is she coming here? Did she somehow know that we professed our love to each other and now she wants to judge me and make sure that I'm good enough for her son? _

"Jude!"

"Huh? What?" She shot up, closing the fridge.

"I've been calling your name for the past minute, and you've just been cursing out the take-out containers."

"Oh! That! Yeah, we're in a fight." She kicked the fridge for good measure. "Bastards."

"You need to calm down," Tommy said as he walked to her, taking her face in his hands.

"I do? You were in a state the last time I checked…what changed?"

"I was nervous because I wasn't sure if something happened to make my mother suddenly decide to come visit early. I was worried."

"Early? She was coming anyway?"

"For the wedding. She always loved Kwest." A grimace overtook his face. "And Chaz, for some reason."

"I have to get ready! What do you wear to meet your mother?"

"I met her completely nude, and she was okay with that."

"Tommy! Not helping!"

"Relax, Jude. She'll love you."

"I have to shower. I have to clean up. Oh my god, the mess in your room! I have to go pick it up!" She bolted out of his grasp and down the hall.

"What were you looking for anyway?"

"Ugh, my journal," Jude said as she started gathering up various thrown objects from around the room. "I had a new hook stuck in my head, but I haven't had my journal with me lately. With all the chaos lately, who would've thought I'd want to actually write?"

"Do you remember it?" She shook her head.

"Nah, but if it was really great, it'll come back to me." She said with a wink at his direction, before realizing what she had to do. "The closet is a mess!"

"My mom isn't going to be looking in my closet for my Playboys, Jude. Relax."

"Does she know I'm staying here?" Jude asked suddenly, whirling around, making the situation eerily reminiscent of their positions only hours earlier before confessing their love.

"Yes. Of course she does. She's fine with it. _Please_ relax."

"Okay," she conceded, taking deep, calming breaths before resuming her cleaning, albeit at a normal speed. "So why is she coming here earlier than expected? Is everything okay?"

When Tommy didn't respond, she turned to him again. "Tommy? Everything _is_ okay, right?"

A guilty look was spread on Tommy's face.

"I _may_ have forgotten to call her a few times in the past week." He caught the book that Jude threw at him before it collided with his face. "Whoa! I said I _may_ have forgotten. And…I _may_ have promised her that I would call her daily during this entire mess. But things were so crazy lately and _stop throwing things, you're making a mess_! And I _may_ have told her that you're staying in my apartment and she _may_ have expressed a lot of curiosity regarding that." He held his hands up in front of his face to catch the projectile he was so sure was coming, yet lowered them when nothing made contact with his hands. Jude was staring at him open-mouthed.

"So let me get this straight. You tell your mom that _I_ am staying here and then you _promise her_ that you'll call her daily so that she doesn't worry about you, and then you _don't_ and now she's coming to visit. Does that about sum it up?"

He nodded.

"She is going to _**hate me!**_"

"How did you get _that_ from that?" Tommy's look was one of pure bewilderment.

"Come on, Tommy! You tell her that some strange girl is staying with you and then you just stop calling her? She's going to think that I'm some devil woman trying to keep her son away from her! I can't believe this! She's going to hate me before she even meets me!"

"Okay, first of all, you're not some strange girl, Jude. You're you. My mother knows I produce you. She even knows that we're friends. She even reads the tabloids-" Jude let out a low moan at this and flopped down on the bed, "and called to find out why such a sweet, beautiful girl was spending so much time with me."

"Does she think I'm a gold digger?" Jude's voice was slightly muffled by the pillow over face, but Tommy heard and removed the offending pillow and pulled her up into his arms.

"She thinks you're a good influence on me. She noticed how less frequently I've been in the rags since meeting you. She likes your music, although she thinks 'Waste My Time' would've been better without Shay. She loves the blonde hair, although she thought the red hair probably caught you more attention in the beginning. She's been hassling me to get her a bootleg copy of the new album and threatened to disown me when I couldn't. She already loves you, Jude."

"She hasn't met me yet," she protested weakly.

"Trust me, that usually seals the deal," he gave her a light kiss. "I would know."

"Is this really happening?" She asked softly.

"Yes, unfortunately. I don't usually introduce my girlfriend to my mom on the first date, but I guess we're just pros at doing things backwards."

"…Girlfriend?"

"Yes. Girlfriend." He said decisively. "And, that girlfriend of mine is going to march into the bathroom, get ready and then come help me straighten out the living room."

"But what about the-"

"My mom is not coming in my bedroom, Babe. Same comfort level of her searching my closet."

"Okay, fine. But…I'm warning you. She better like me."

"Or what?"

"Do you _really_ want to entertain that idea right now, Quincy?" He held his hands up in defense and backed out of the room.

"Go get beautiful. I'll be out there, _not_ digging my own grave."

Jude just laughed and made her way to the bathroom, hoping against all hopes that this would go okay.

-

She was done in about twenty minutes and had donned a simple pair of black jeans and a slouchy white shirt. It was simple yet sophisticated – or so she told herself. She joined Tommy out in the living room to start to tidy up and laughed when he put on his playlist of 90's music.

"What? iTunes created the playlist all by itself – it knows what the people want."

Jude had a great time laughing at some of the more embarrassing songs on his iPod, but she had already known that Tommy had a ridiculously large music collection, and he wasn't embarrassed by any of the artists on there – he could name exactly which album it came from and it's place on the BillBoard top 100. He really was something else.

But, when a certain song came on, Jude just couldn't contain herself. She tossed Tommy a remote controller and used the Swiffer duster in her hand as a microphone.

"Oh, no," Tommy shook his head as he went to put down the remote.

"Oh, yes," Jude said with a grin and began singing. "_Baby, seems we never ever agree. You like the movies and I like T.V."_

"_I take things serious and you take 'em_ _light_," Tommy begrudgingly sang – not into the remote controller, but still.

"_I go to bed early._"

"**And I party all night**."

Jude stalked closer to Tommy, rubbing up against him.

_"Our friends are saying_

**We ain't gonna last,**

_'Cause I move slowly_

**And baby, I'm fast.**

_I like it quiet_

**And I love to shout!**

_**But when we get together it just all works out!**_"

Jude was laughing at them now, but Tommy, seeing how much fun Jude was having, decided to really get into it in order to make that smile stay on her face just a little longer. If all he had to do to make her smile was sing along with M.C Kat on a Paula Abdul recording, well – it wasn't that big of a hardship for him. Besides, she hadn't lit up like this since this entire fiasco began. It was nice to know that his old Jude was still in there.

As they sang the chorus, the two of them danced around the room, continuing to clean and dust off various surfaces, but singing the entire time.

"**Who'd have thought we could be lovers? She makes the bed**-"

"_And he steals the covers," _Jude sang with a giggle as she launched herself on his back, his hands automatically coming up to support her legs as she climbed on.

**"She likes it neat**."

"_And he makes a mess,"_ Jude sang as she mussed up his hair – something that she'd definitely pay for later. "_I take it easy._"

"**Baby, I get obsessed! She's got the money." **Tommy dumped her unceremoniously on the couch with a smile. "_And he's always broke! I don't like cigarettes."_

**"And I like to smoke**," he sang, pulling her up by her hands. _**"Things in common, there just ain't a one, but when we get together, we have nothing but fun!**_"

He spun her in gentle circles around the room, enjoying the way she finally seemed to lose the shadows on her face that had been plaguing her for the past month or so.

"_Baby, ain't it somethin' how we lasted this long?_" Jude entwined her hands around Tommy's neck and swayed with him slowly, despite the fast beat of the song.

"**You and me, provin' everyone wrong**."

"_Don't think we'll ever get our differences patched…_" Jude trailed off as her attention was diverted to the movement by the door, but Tommy didn't seem to notice.

"**Don't really matter 'cause we're perfectly matched**," Tommy belted out with a grin. Jude's eyes opened wide as she realized the woman standing in the doorway _had_ to be Tommy's mother, but before she could chastise Tommy for goofing off in front of her, he opened his mouth.

"Hi, mom," he called out, not turning around, just grinning at Jude. His eyes darted dangerously down to her lips but a quick glare from her had him reconsidering his next move, which turned out to not matter since Jude promptly disentangled her arms from his neck and straightened out her shirt, wiping some sweat from her face.

"Hello, dear," she said cordially, placing her oversized purse on the ground beside the door.

"How'd you get in here," Tommy wondered aloud as he moved towards her, dragging Jude behind him.

"That would be me," the loud, booming voice of Bear came from the hallway, mirth lacing his words.

"I thought you were supposed to use your powers for good and not evil, Bear?"

Bear peeked his head in the doorway, grinning unabashedly.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was under the impression that you singing while not on stage was a national emergency for all involved. I unlocked the door because I feared for your safety."

"Smartass."

"I'll be here 'til 7 a.m., thank you very much ladies and gentlemen."

"Is that your shift, Bear?" Jude spoke up for the first time.

"Indeed it is, little lady."

"We're probably going to be ordering in some food later if you want something…?" Jude felt bad knowing that he was going to be stuck in the hallway all night long with the boring task of watching people come and go.

"Well, I-"

"Oh, Alexander, _do_ find someone to take your shift for an hour or so and join us for dinner?" Mrs. DuTois asked. "We don't want poor Thomas to go into estrogen shock, do we, Jude?"

Jude smiled and nodded at Bear…er, Alexander. "You'd really be doing Tommy a favor," she insisted innocently.

Bear looked between the two women and then to Tommy, who cut him off before he could respond.

"8 to 9, dude. _Please_." Bear couldn't help but to agree.

"Okay. It's almost 7 now, so just order me whatever and I'll be in at 8."

"Ah, perfect," Mrs. DuTois said happily as Tommy and Jude both mouthed their relieved thanks to the bodyguard. Jude was grateful that Bear would be there to answer any questions about the investigation that she couldn't, which, to be frank, were all of them. Tommy was grateful that Jude and his mother would both have a familiar face at the table, although it was more for Jude's benefit than his mother.

"Now, Jude," Mrs. DuTois said as she came to stand in front of the young popstar. Jude braced herself for the inquisition she was sure to come, and was slightly taken aback when two gentle hands cupped her face. "How are you doing, truly? This must be a nightmare for you, oh, you poor thing. Is Tommy taking care of you? Do you need anything? How are you holding up?"

"I, uh…I…" Jude's eyes darted between Tommy, who was backing out of the room, and his mother, confused and unprepared for this sort of introduction. "I'm okay, I guess?"

"And Tommy? He's treating you alright, right? Nothing but a perfect gentleman?"

"Oh, Mrs. DuTois, your son has been nothing short of amazing these past few weeks. I really don't know what I would've done without him."

"Ah, my dear girl," she gently stroked the side of Jude's face, "I'm sure you'd be just fine – you're a strong person from all I've heard about you, and I can't imagine even a situation as dire as this holding you down for long. Besides," she leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "Tommy may be a pretty face, but up there-" she tapped the side of her head, "sort of lacking. Boy would forget his own birthday if I didn't send him a card."

"Oh, come on, Mom," Tommy rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone and ushered them into the living room area. "My memory isn't _that_ bad."

"Yeah, he always seems to remember everything," Jude said with soft eyes, drinking in the sight of him.

"Ah, yes, well, he has gotten better in his adult years," his mother commented, amused and happy for her son and the girl that was enthralled with him. "But if he has such a great memory, I am very curious as to what the other possible reason could be for not calling me daily as I _begged_ of him to do."

"Ah, right," Tommy scratched his neck nervously. "You know, I can't even remember why I didn't call. Must be that memory." He moved to the island in the middle of the kitchen. "So, Chinese?" Jude shot him a glare. "No to the Chinese then. Italian it is."

Mrs. DuTois affectionately rolled her eyes at her son.

"Do you want me to take your jacket, Mrs. DuTois?" Jude asked politely.

"Call me Katherine, dear!" She took off her light jacket and handed it to Jude with a grateful smile. Jude hung it up in the closet off the foyer and turned back to face her, but not without taking a deep breath. It was going well…so far. She didn't dare hope that the evening continue in such a way.

The scene she turned back to made her bite the inside of her cheek in order to keep fro laughing. It was the typical mother-son scene; Tommy had his face scrunched up as Katherine licked a finger and tried to make a particularly persistent piece of hair lie flat.

"Mooooom," Tommy whined childishly. "It's _supposed_ to stick up. That's what I was going for this morning."

"I'll never understand the styles these days," Katherine sighed. "Ah, Jude! Come sit with me on the couch while Tommy orders us up some delicious food. Poor boy can't cook to save his life – he got that from me, unfortunately." She ushered Jude to the couch and planted her right in the middle, sitting beside her.

"Now Jude," she began seriously. "Are you really okay? This is a _terrible_ ordeal for anyone to go through, I'm so sorry about everything. Especially that poor girl…and you found her, and-" she put a hand on her heart as she got choked up just thinking about it. "I want you to know that even though you just met me, I am here for anything you need."

"Thank you," Jude responded sincerely. "It's been…hard, but I'm dealing. Or, I'm dealing by not dealing. I'm not sure if it's all sunk in yet."

"Oh, that's understandable, of course! I'm not sure if I'd want to analyze everything that's been happening. But they'll find this man soon enough."

"The police are working round the clock," she assured Tommy's mom. "If I'm being honest, I just want this to be over." Jude couldn't believe she was being so candid with Tommy's mom. She just had something very familiar about her, from the salt and pepper hair to the business slacks and button up shirt…it was all very familiar. She missed her own mom a lot, especially with all the craziness that had been happening in her life. Well, that's a lie – she didn't miss her own mom _specifically_. But she had missed the mother figure. Her own mother hadn't bothered to call her yet.

"I bet you do." Katherine patted her hand sympathetically. "But I guess all you can do is focus on the good parts of your life right now. And, if I'm assuming correctly, based on what I just saw, that includes my son…?"

Jude blushed furiously, but nodded shyly.

"He's been amazing through all of this, really, he has. And I'm _so_ sorry about him not calling you, he hadn't told me he was supposed to and-"

"Nonsense! Not your fault my son is scatterbrained and worrying himself silly over you. Can hardly blame the boy. I had plans to come anyway for the wedding, I simply moved them up. And I have to admit, I could never be that worried for Tommy's safety – I'm sure the media would've told me much sooner, and possibly harsher, if something had happened to him rather than Darius Mills."

Jude could only nod at that, not really wanting to think about something happening to Tommy.

"Now, about this new album of yours…" Katherine leaned in conspiratorially. "Thomas has told me nothing but great things about it. He said that both of you have worked extremely hard on it, but I have yet to hear any of these results…"

"Would you like to listen to a few tracks? We have a copy of the CD here."

Katherine clapped her hands in delight.

"That would be _fantastic!_"

Jude got up to turn the stereo on, remembering that her CD should still be in there from her and Tommy's listening session from the morning he first got back. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Oh no you don't, girl." Tommy put the phone down that he had been talking on in the kitchen and made his way towards the living room. "I _knew_ she would try and talk you into it. No special mother-of-the-producer listening benefits." He stopped behind the couch, leaning on it.

Jude had frozen in her spot, mulling over just how fast she could get to the stereo.

"Oh this isn't mother-of-the-producer, Thomas," his mom informed him gleefully. "This is friend-of-the-artist benefits, isn't it Jude?"

Jude nodded innocently.

"_Friends?_" He asked skeptically. Another innocent, wide-eyed nod.

"Best of," Jude clarified. "So, in that case…" she started towards the stereo, but Tommy surprised her by jumping over the couch and snagging her around the waist, spinning her around. "Let me go!" She shrieked mid-laugh. "I just want her to listen!"

Suddenly, the door leading to the hallway slammed open and a surly looking Bear stood there, surveying the situation.

"You two are going to be the death of me," he muttered, rubbing his forehead. Tommy stopped spinning and placed Jude back on the ground, her back to his front, but kept his arms firmly wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry, Bear," Jude apologized ashamedly.

"'Bear'?" Katherine questioned. "You're still going by that silly nickname, Alexander? I still believe your given name has so much distinction, so much elegance to it!"

"Beg your pardon, ma'am, but that's not really what I'm going for with this bodyguard gig."

Katherine threw her hands up in the air and let out a huff.

"Fine, fine, but I don't know how you're ever going to land a nice girl with a name like _Bear_." He shuffled his feet, looking down at the ground as a huge grin spread across Mrs. DuTois' face. "Oh, you met someone! This is such great news! You must tell us _all_ about her. Is the food almost here? Is your replacement here yet? Oh, I'm so happy for you, Alexander!"

She got up and started bustling around the kitchen as Tommy leaned down to Jude's ear.

"Told you she'd love you." That earned him a slight elbow jab to the stomach. "Oof! Girl, easy on the gut."

Jude turned in his arms, looking up at him, a serious look on her face.

"I don't know if I told you this yet today, but thank you."

"For what?" A look of confusion spread across his face.

"For everything. For being you. For everything you did today."

"Today…wasn't my finest day, Babe." He actually looked a little ashamed when thinking back over his actions earlier that day.

"It all worked out for the best, don't you think?"

"I guess I do," he said before placing a light kiss on her lips, smiling against her mouth.

"Are you two ready to eat?" His mother interrupted, ushering in a woman from housekeeping with a rolling cart filled to the brim with food. Tommy just nodded, taking Jude's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

The dinner went so much better than Jude could've ever hoped for. Tommy's mother was so sweet and maternal and _funny_ (although Jude was pretty sure she wasn't trying to be), that Jude couldn't help but to love her. Katherine spent most of the dinner harassing Bear about the girl he was seeing and seemed to find it particularly amusing whenever Bear would blush and refuse to answer her questions. Jude didn't even know a man as black as Bear _could_ blush.

Bear would continuously try to turn the tables on Jude and Tommy, insisting that their new relationship had to be much more interesting than any relationship he has ever had, but Katherine would hear nothing of it, and continued peppering him with questions.

Afterwards, they all sat around the table, enjoying some coffee when Katherine got what Jude had now learned was a devious glint in her eye. She would get it whenever she'd ask Bear a question she knew he wouldn't answer, or whenever she'd mention a small fact from Tommy's childhood that she knew he wouldn't appreciate.

"You know, I'm sure Alexander here would love to hear a song or two from Jude's new album." Bear nodded eagerly. "It's the least we can do for getting him all riled up earlier."

Jude and Tommy had a silent conversation with their eyes. Apparently, Jude won, because she quickly hopped up towards the stereo.

"_Only_ one or two tracks. No more. And _you_," he pointed an accusing finger at his mother. "I can't believe you're using your position of power just to get the first listen of a pop CD."

"Now dear," she got up and patted Tommy on the cheek. "We both know she's more a pop-rock artist than strictly pop."

Tommy could only roll his eyes as his mother went to join his girlfriend, both of them thumbing through the album art as they decided on which tracks would get to be played.

"So," Bear said quietly. "You and Jude, huh?"

"It's been coming for a long time," Tommy answered just as quietly, never taking his eyes off the girl that was now talking animatedly with his mother, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"Treat her right, Quincy," he warned. "I like this girl. She's good for you. And too good _for_ you. Don't mess this up." He clapped him on the shoulder as he joined the females, leaving Tom to simply watch the trio with amusement. He had no intention of messing this up, ever.

"That was fabulous!" Katherine gushed after the first listen of Jude's almost-music-video track, 'Wishing I Was There.' "Oh, are they all like that? It was so fun and-and-and _rockin'_."

Tommy couldn't control the snort after he heard his mother's description. Jude, to her credit, just smiled widely.

"_Rockin'_, mom? Really?"

"Yes, really. That's how you used to autograph stuff when you were with Boyz Attack!, wasn't it? 'Keep it rockin', love, Little Tommy Q.' Yes, that was it exactly."

"It was _cool_ back then."

Jude shook her head from behind Tommy and mouthed 'No it wasn't' to Katherine, who tried to stifle her own giggles.

"That's it. No more of you two being in the same room. It's not allowed anymore."

"We can't help it that we're not as cool as you, son."

"One more song and then I'm kicking you out," Tommy muttered as he moved towards the CD player. As he was fiddling with it, trying to decide which track would be the next, he remembered that he might _not_ be kicking his mom out. "Where are you staying tonight anyway, mom?"

"A few floors down from you, actually. I figured this would be a nice way to be able to spend as much time together as possible." Tommy visibly gulped at that.

"You realize that this is an _apartment _building, not a hotel, right?"

"And you realize that the mother of one of the most prominent producers in Toronto, not to mention the owner of the penthouse in this very nice establishment did give me a bit of a way in, right?"

"Fucking _Chaz_," Tommy managed to get out between gritted teeth. He knew without a doubt that he had not only convinced his mom to get a place in town for the next few weeks but assured her that getting a place in the same building as him would be a good idea. It's not that he didn't love his mom, he definitely did, but honestly – he was a grown up. He didn't need to be fawned over constantly, which he was quite sure is what would happen.

"This one, Tommy?" Jude questioned quietly.

He hadn't even realized what he was doing, but he looked down and his index finger was lightly pressing the fast forward button. He was subconsciously going to the hidden track – what had Jude called it? 'Home'? He just grinned at her; to him, this was just a sign that it needed to be played!

"She's not exactly the most tech-savvy person, Jude. She probably won't figure out how to get to this track after this time anyway." He saw her mulling it over in her head. He knew she'd tell him to play it anyway, mostly because she didn't want to appear rude.

"I can be _very _tech-savvy, Thomas!" He shot his mother a look, raising his eyebrows. "But you know, some things can just be too tricky for an old woman like myself…probably for the best if you play it for me right now."

"And _me_ and her shouldn't be in the same room together? The two of _you_ have had years of practice being together." Tommy and his mom shared a look and shrugged innocently. "Fine, fine. Play her the song. The song you put on the CD without my permission…"

His jaw dropped. _Sneaky!_

"Thomas, you did _what_???"

"Hey, why don't we listen to the track?"

"Okay, but we are going to have a nice long talk about respecting women's wishes after…"

"Can't wait. Okay, it should start any moment…"

The opening piano came out, and while it wasn't as clean as Tommy's most recent recording of it, it still gave him chills up and down his spine. Then the words…he wasn't even aware of the fact that he had sunk into the couch. Jude stepped behind him, letting her fingertips graze his shoulders. He reached up and grabbed a hand, pressing a chaste kiss to her fingers.

They remained like that for the duration of the song, in a sort of trance. It was refreshing for Katherine to see her son so open and, although she wasn't sure of how aware _they_ were of it, but in love, as well. The song was beautiful; it was the kind of song you could listen to for days and never get sick of. It was the kind of song that you either had an instant connection to it or you didn't. And there she was, witnessing an instant connection right in front of her.

As it faded out and the CD came to a halt, Katherine had to surreptitiously check for tears. Just in case. Even Bear seemed pretty moved.

"Great work, Jude," he said gruffly, clapping her on the shoulder, causing her to almost topple forward on top of Tommy.

"Thanks, Bear," she managed to get out as she rubbed her sore arm.

"I better get back out there and relieve Ram. But thanks for dinner guys; it was great. Always a pleasure seeing you, Mrs. DuTois."

"See you around, Alexander, I'm sure."

Bear stepped out and Jude, Tommy and Katherine finished cleaning up the plates from their dinner. Katherine caught on quickly to the shared looks between Jude and Tommy and she decided it was time to take her leave.

"I should probably get going; you two look like you've had quite the day."

"You're not wrong," Tommy muttered without looking up from the counters he was wiping down.

"Just let me grab my coat…"

"Wait!" Jude bit her lip, debating whether she should continue. "Um, you're probably tired, aren't you? After traveling all day?"

"Not particularly…why? Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

_Just do it, Jude. The worst thing she can say is no_, she told herself.

"Um, it's just that…well, I was wondering…uh, I know this is sort of a longshot, but well, oh gosh, I'm not saying this right…"

"That's 'cause you're not saying anything, girl," Tommy pointed out, still cleaning up.

"It's just…have you ever written a maid of honor speech?"


	17. The Dinners

**Aaaaaah! I can't believe it has been so long since I updated this story. Seems unreal. So much has happened in these past few years, and I think (or like to think) that I've really grown up. I can't promise when the next time I'll update will be, but I have every intention of it being soon. The next chapter is the wedding, which has been the scene in my head since I came up with this wacky story idea. I have a hard time writing scenes before they occur chronologically in a story, so I have been WAITING to pen this. I can't wait for you to read the next chapter. This is mostly set up for it but I hope you like this, as well. **

**All the thanks goes to Leenababy, who reviewed this story as recently as last week. This one goes out to you ;)**

**And for everyone who has this on their alerts and is seeing this and wondering what the hell it is, because you haven't read the story in years, well, I hope you go back, refresh your memory, and enjoy it all over again, like I did. And I wrote the damn thing. Thank you for reading - you have no idea how much I love being able to share stuff with people who like it.**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me, unfortunately. Still.**

* * *

Jude and Tommy stayed up late into the night with Katherine. She had apparently been to quite a few weddings in her time, and she somehow knew exactly what to put into a short but sweet maid of honor speech. She even helped Tommy with his best man speech, which he had surprised everyone by whipping out a pad of paper with notes already made on it.

Jude decided the next day that she had absolutely no desire to leave the penthouse until it was necessary. She was just so emotionally drained from the past few days, she didn't think she'd be able to keep it together if she was forced to plaster on a happy face for the public. This way, she could stay inside and be herself, with the occasional breakdown as needed.

Tommy had to run to the studio earlier in the morning (okay, early to Jude, which was around 9 a.m.), but Katherine had actually offered to spend the day with Jude, who had readily agreed. She didn't think it'd be a good idea to spend too much time alone with her thoughts, and the prospect of learning more about baby Tommy was really intriguing.

"Knock, knock," came the familiar voice from the kitchen as Jude tugged the comforter into place. She wasn't sure if his mother knew that they were sharing a bed but she sure as hell wasn't going to broadcast that to her face.

She hurried to greet Mrs. Du Tois in the kitchen, where she was pulling out some small plates. There was a big box of donuts sitting on the table as well as two cups of coffee.

"You didn't have to go out and get breakfast, Katherine!" Jude talked over her growling stomach.

"Call me Kate, dear, now that Tommy's not around – he isn't too fond of that name, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him," she said with a wink. "And who said I went out and got these myself?"

"Tim Horton's delivers?" Jude asked disbelievingly as she peered under the lid of the donut box. Refined sugar – her one true weakness. Well, that and Tom Quincy.

"It seems that when your son is a top-selling produced who happens to be dating a top-selling singer, things just have a way of getting done for you!"

Another disbelieving look from Jude, until understanding dawned on her face.

"Bear."

"Yes, well, I might have asked Alexander to make sure one of his comrades brought us something to eat. We can't have you going hungry, can we?"

"No," Jude replied as she piled her plate with donuts. "We can't have that!"

As the pair sat across from each other at the kitchen table, Jude found herself learning a lot about Tommy – and not even stuff that she had to pry out of his mom, either. Learning a lot about Kate led to a better understanding of Tommy.

She learned Kate's reaction to Tommy telling her he was marrying Portia ("stunned disbelief does not even _begin_ to cover it, dear") as well as her reaction to the news of his divorce ("they say it isn't a mother's place to say 'I told you so,' but sometimes it _really_, really is!"). She learned that Tommy's seemingly irrational fear of hot air balloons is due to crawling in one during a misguided attempt at hide-and-go-seek at a county fair when he was 7 and having the balloon actually make it into the air with him on it. Kate said that the operator _swears_ it was an accident, she still knows for a fact that the first thing Tommy did with his position of power was to make sure that man never operated a hot air balloon again.

They eventually abandoned the kitchen table in favor of the living room's couch, making themselves more comfortable. Jude had truly missed having a mother figure in her life, and Kate was the perfect blend of maternal instincts and friendly perspective. Jude couldn't believe it when Tommy called her and it was already 3 p.m.

"No, we didn't eat lunch, we were talking," Jude told him whilst smiling at Kate, who just rolled her eyes at her son.

"_Talking about what, exactly?_" Tommy pressed.

"Nice try. So when are you going to be home?"

"_Shouldn't be too much longer. I've been sitting in with an AP for most of the morning, making sure he doesn't cross the tapes like he did last time."_

Jude smiled at this. Tommy tries to pretend like he doesn't enjoy spending time with the Assistant Producers, but she knew that he loved teaching people things they didn't know. It was a man thing, she assumed. Always having to seem more intelligent than the next.

"Alright, well dinner is at 6, downtown at Roulette, so I was thinking we'd leave here around 5:30."

"I'll be there at like, quarter past."

"Tommy, I can assure you right now that whatever you wore to work is not appropriate attire to Roulette."

"Oh. Um…quarter past four?"

"Good call."

"See you then, Jude." She could hear the smile in his voice and it brought one to her own lips.

"Bye, Tommy," she said softly, before ending the call.

She let a small sigh out as she closed her eyes and savored the feelings rushing through her. They had decided last night not to tell Sadie and Kwest about them, for a multitude of reasons, the least of which being Jude's comfort level with the interrogation that she knew would inevitably happen. So that meant that they had to keep their budding relationship within the four walls of his apartment – as ironic as that was, after all, who had to keep a relationship secret while _living_ with someone?

Regardless, she let herself have the moment of being a silly girl in love with her boyfriend (she still mentally squealed every time she said it in her head) and she indulged herself. When she finally opened her eyes and moved to put down her phone, she realized she had an audience. Kate was looking at her with soft eyes and a smile playing at her lips.

Jude felt herself blush and looked away, feeling oddly embarrassed.

"I know, I'm being ridiculous," she said lightly, unsure of why she felt the need to be defensive.

"You're not ridiculous, you're in love."

"Um." Jude bit her lip and her eyes actually darted to the door, contemplating a quick escape. Was this extremely weird to be discussing her blossoming relationship with Tommy with his _mother_?

"Oh, don't worry dear, he told me that the two of you discussed your feelings," Kate said casually.

"He told you we said 'I love you?'" Jude was stunned. Tommy barely discussed his feelings with her without her having to pry them out. She couldn't see him onfiding in his mother.

"Well, no, but you just did."

Jude's jaw dropped as she stared at Kate, but she felt her lips begin to tug upwards in a smile.

"You are so sneaky!"

* * *

"Do you like it?" Jude asked Tommy as she stepped out of the bedroom, ready for the dinner with Sadie and Kwest. Somewhat.

She had chosen a silver dress with a sheer gray overlay that had silver threaded throughout. The sheer gray covered the tiny spaghetti strap dress with three quarter length sleeves and also covered her entire back, to her delight. It didn't dip too far in the front, but stopped mid-thigh. It was somehow sexy and demure, all at once, with a cinched waist to accent Jude's figure. She had paired it with gray ankle boots and a prayer that Roulette had valet parking. She wasn't wearing anything on her legs.

"Jude." She reveled in the way her name fell from Tommy's lips. He breathed it out, like a prayer, or a sigh. "Wow."

She didn't often have times to get dolled up, but this was definitely one of them. She figured she better acclimate her feet to heels now, or they'd be furious with her this weekend. While she definitely preferred her jeans and t-shirts, this wasn't bad for every now and then. And besides, she'd wear anything just to hear Tommy say her name like that, and to look at her like he was currently.

"You look stunning, Jude!" Kate came gliding across the room, taking her by surprise. She hadn't even noticed she was still there – she thought she had gone back to her own temporary apartment. And her eyes hadn't drifted from Tommy's since she had exited the bedroom.

Tommy himself looked pretty edible, with a tailor fit black tux and a silver skinny tie. When Jude finally got over to him, she took the tie between her fingers and smirked up at him.

"Well this will definitely convince them that we're not together."

The telltale sound of a shutter closing drew them out of the staring contest they were unknowingly having (Jude would vehemently deny that she had gotten lost in his eyes, but…) and they looked at Kate, holding her iPhone guiltily.

"You two look wonderful," she told them with sincerity lacing her words. "And also you look like you're about to be late. Shoo!"

Kate rode the elevator with them to her floor, and then Jude and Tommy descended the rest of the way to the garage in silence. It was strange for Jude, who was so used to mindless chatter filling the space that she was in. She had thought that the silence would be uncomfortable, but instead it was peaceful. It was a nice time for her to find herself in her head. She found herself being a little quick to get overemotional these days, so it helped to have some time to center herself. She caught Tommy's eyes in the reflection of the elevator doors and he reached out to give her hand a brief squeeze. He felt it too.

"Aston Martin tonight?"

Jude raised her eyebrows as she stopped in her tracks in the middle of the garage.

"You're going to trust the valet with your Aston?"

She watched him mull it over in his head before he sighed and gestured to the Alfa Romeo.

"But we're taking it to the wedding, okay?"

"Do you miss it, Tommy?" She laughingly asked which spurred her to giggle as he didn't refute her question. _He did_!

Conversation was light on the drive over, trying to plan out their weekend.

"We don't have anything on the schedule tomorrow, so did you want to head up in the afternoon?"

Sadie and Kwest's wedding was happening on the beach, but, luckily for all attendants, _indoors_. The ceremony itself was in what Sadie assured her was a knockoff for a 'Newport mansion in Rhode Island,' and the reception was in a renovated barn right on the beach with two solid glass walls overlooking the ocean. Sadie and Kwest had reserved rooms in the beach house for the wedding party for Thursday until Sunday, although Jude was sure her and Tommy would have to leave before the end of the weekend to start the final preparations for the album launch party.

"That sounds good. I'm looking forward to seeing how Sadie's spending the wedding money," Jude snorted. When Sadie told her how much it cost to rent out the house, she almost choked on her coffee. _Yikes_.

"Are you going to sneak into my room, Babe?"

"Hmmm, _maybe_," she teased. "Maybe I'll run into Kwest in the hallway, trying to get to Sadie."

"Think she'll let him in?"

"No," she laughed. "Not a chance. She is so wrapped up in the most ridiculous aspects of a traditional wedding that I'm sure that's one she focuses on, too."

Jude looked down at her and Tommy's entwined hands that rested on the gear shift as they turned onto the busy downtown streets that led to Roulette. It was going to be hard to keep her hands off of him tonight and pretend she didn't have feelings for him.

She saw the restaurant approaching and she slid her hand out from beneath his, immediately missing the warmth.

"You ready for this, girl?" Tommy looked at her after pulling his car up to the valet and before opening the door.

"No, but let's do it anyways."

"That's my girl."

* * *

They had arrived first, which wasn't a surprise to them, although Jude could argue that _they'd_ have been the late ones if it hadn't been for Kate.

Seated at a small, secluded table towards the back, Jude smiled at Tommy as he pulled out her chair for her.

"I can be a gentleman _sometimes_."

"Hey, I didn't say anything. You know I think you're perfect." She gave him a cheeky grin and he let out a low groan.

"Stop looking at me like that when I can't lean over and kiss you."

"Okay, okay," she held up her hands in a mock surrender. "I'll stop. For now." She took a look around the restaurant when she noticed him.

"Hey, is that…?"

"Ace? Yes."

Ace, of her security detail, was seated a few tables away by himself, looking almost as dapper as Tommy in a suit.

"How did he get a reservation? Is he on a date?" Tommy smirked at her and waited a beat before she realized. "Wait, he's on duty tonight?"

"You didn't think Bear would just let us go to an unsecured building without a security presence inside, did you?"

"I…I don't know?" Jude mulled it over before finally speaking her mind, something that had been rattling around for a few days. "What is all this extra security supposed to accomplish? I mean, he hasn't tried to kidnap me or anything. We don't even know what this guy wants."

"He doesn't have to _kidnap_ you to pose a threat to your safety. As it is, this guy is mentally deranged. We don't know what he wants, and that's the problem. He is unpredictable." Tommy rubbed his hand over his face, looking tired. "I just need this to all be over. I need you to be safe."

"And I will be," Jude reassured him, taking his hand and wrapped hers around it. "I promise. I'm serious about my safety, Tommy."

"I know you are." Their eyes met and just as Jude was about to glance around the restaurant to see if she could place a surreptitious kiss on his lips, Sadie and Kwest appeared by their side.

"Jude!" Sadie squealed, wrapping her arms around her little sister as Tommy and Kwest traded handshakes.

Jude had to admit – pregnancy agreed with Sadie, despite the fact that she wasn't showing in her stomach. Her skin glowed, and more than her fake tan that she usually sported during the Toronto winters. She looked beautiful in a hot pink shift dress and with the happy smile on her face, Jude let out a little sigh. Tonight wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

Dinner was progressing nicely, and Jude felt a little silly for ever feeling apprehensive about it in the first place. She had a brief flash of panic when couple came to ask her for her autograph, but she carefully watched Sadie's face, who smiled and rolled her eyes good naturedly, motioning for her to go ahead.

Sadie had taken a brief look at their wedding speeches, claiming she didn't want to read them, but just wanted to make sure they were done. If it hadn't been one thing Jude was postponing, she would've found it in her to be indignant.

"She's not going to get ambushed in the ladies room," Kwest commented as Sadie and Jude left to use the restrooms, with Tommy's eyes following worriedly.

"I hadn't actually been considering that, but thanks for putting it in my head." Tommy noted with relief that Ace had gotten up at the same time and followed the girls to the hallway that led to the restrooms.

"You two look pretty cozy."

"Kwest…" Tommy swirled his whiskey that he had been nursing all night and gave his friend a warning look.

"I'm just saying. Seems like something changed."

"Don't you think we'd say something if it did?"

"No."

"Smart man," Tommy laughed, trying to think of a way to get out of this without lying to his friend. "Listen, you are getting married in a few days. Don't worry about me and Jude. Be focused on your bride-to-be and how you are somehow going to make it through this weekend."

"Don't remind me, man. I need something else to think about so I don't go crazy," he joked. "I heard your mom is already in town."

Tommy looked upwards and prayed to whatever deity that could hear him for the patience to deal with Chaz.

"Can't wait til he's gone," he muttered under his breath.

"Whoa, your mom?"

"What? No. Chaz. Who is playing Gossip Girl with my life. But yeah, my mom is already in town. Chaz convinced her to stay at the Towers. Dream come true." He raised his drink in a mock salute.

"C'mon man, it won't be that bad. Besides, now that she's met Jude, maybe-" He paused when he noticed Tommy visibly relax. He glanced to the side and saw Sadie and Jude head towards the table. _Man, he has it bad_.

"Talking about us?" Jude teased as the two men stood and held out their chairs. She raised her eyebrows at Tommy's chivalry, but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't had to quell the urge to lean over and kiss him for the gesture.

"Always," Tommy murmured.

"So, are you going to tell me what songs you're performing at the reception or _what_, Jude?"

"No way. As it is, I had to practically beg Darius to let me perform any of my new stuff before the record dropped. Let there be some sense of mystery!"

A moment of companionable silence fell over the table, until Jude looked up and saw Sadie's eyes look a bit panicked and sad.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"You don't think anything bad is going to happen this weekend, do you?"

"Of course not, Sades," Jude rushed to reassure her, despite not having any idea of what was going to happen. "Everything is going to be perfect. The perfect wedding."

"I don't care about the wedding, I care about you," she confessed in a rare show of sisterly emotion. Twice in one month? Jude wondered if the pregnancy hormones were already affecting her.

"Sadie, there will be extra security everywhere. Between the stalker and Darius letting her play some unreleased songs, it'll be like Fort Knox," Tommy joked. "You really have nothing to worry about."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm being silly."

She leaned back and Kwest reached an arm around to rub her back reassuringly. Jude mimicked Sadie's posture and gazed at the couple in front of her. She never would have thought Sadie and Kwest would ever have dated, let alone be getting married with a baby on the way. It was surreal, yet watching them now, she felt the familiar rush of _rightness_ flow over her. They were perfect for each other.

Tommy signaled for the check and she had to resist the urge to lean against him, as Sadie was now doing with Kwest. The look in his eyes told her he felt the same, and she licked her lips involuntarily, drawing in a startled breath as his eyes darkened. They needed to leave, fast.

* * *

"What are you writing over there?"

"Noooothing," Jude drawled as she scribbled in her journal.

"Noooothing?"

"I wish I had my guitar. But noooo, we _had_ to take the Aston Martin," she teased.

They were heading down to the beach house the next afternoon after lounging around Tommy's apartment all morning. She had been hard to rouse after what she deemed a great night, despite all of her clothes staying on. Nope, she and Tommy had yet to take that step in their relationship, as it was all so new still. She was frustrated as all get out and was a little more than surprised when it was Tommy who had put that rule into place. She felt as if the last 4 years had been foreplay to her, and she was more than ready to take that next step. But no, Tommy had drawn the line in the sand, and their night had ended with nothing more than a heated makeout session on the bed. It was fantastic and frustrating, all at once.

"You'll have your guitar when we get there," he reminded her once again, drawing her out of her memories of the last night. "Sing me what you have so far."

"I don't know…" she hedged. It was a song about him, and the difference between all of her _other_ songs about him, was that now there was no doubt who it was about. He would know. And the fact that it referenced what she wanted to do with him was only compounding her embarrassment.

"Please? One verse?" He tilted his head towards her and pouted and fluttered his eyelashes at her.

That was convenient as she only had two verses actually written. She rolled her eyes at him and gave his arm a playful shove.

"Eyes on the road, Quincy. Don't want us to crash."

"Right. Safety first." He put his hands at 10 and 2 and pretended to focus on the road, all the while shifting his eyes to her continuously.

She took a deep breath and had to silently berate herself. She always shared her songs with Tommy, and she'd be damned if she stopped now.

"_It was like my life began that day, I still remember what the jukebox started to play. We knew we had to take it on the road…start me up like a rolling stone_." She plunged ahead with what she thought would be the chorus. "_Making loud music, we're making loud music. You and I, so loud."_

"That the chorus?" Tommy asked after a moment. Jude nodded, knowing he could see her. He was silent for another minute, making her fidget with unease. "It needs one more reverb. Maybe add another repeat under it?"

"_Making loud music_," she began, pleasantly surprised when Tommy's deep voice joined in to give her more strength. "_We're making loud music. We're making loud music, you and I. So loud. So loud."_

She looked at him with eagerness in her eyes and his face broke out in a grin.

"I like it so far."

She beamed with the strength of a million suns and then surprised him by closing her journal and capping her pen. Turning up the oldies rock radio station, she grabbed his hand, threading her fingers through his, and rested her head on his shoulder.

He couldn't remember being happier.

* * *

She couldn't sneak off to his room that night, and by midday Friday, they had barely gotten any alone time, save for a brief kiss in the kitchen when he wished her happy birthday. He promised her he had a gift for her, but she had to come to his room that night to get it. She grinned to herself remembering the memory. Now that was a promise she could definitely keep.

She was wrapped up in a flurry of wedding activity, helping Sadie with various tasks that only a sister could accomplish, yet would seem insurmountable by others. Namely, she was responsible for keeping Sadie sane.

"You look beautiful," she reassured her for the fifth time as Sadie stood in front of the mirror, checking herself out at every angle.

"You're _sure_ I don't look…"

"_No_. You don't. It's also physically impossible to look like that, you know that, right?" Sadie was barely 10 weeks pregnant and aside from glowing a bit and throwing up occasionally (she swore up and down that she had gotten a handle on that and just needed to eat Saltines in bed before getting up and she was good, to Jude's delight), she was exhibiting no signs of being pregnant. Most importantly, her stomach was still quite flat.

Both the dress for the rehearsal dinner and the actual wedding dress were flowing and not at all constricting, so she probably could have been six months pregnant and have it not noticeable, but Jude knew that Sadie wanted to keep up the pretense.

The rehearsal dinner was a quick affair, so that everyone could be well rested for the upcoming nuptials. As short as it was, Jude still found herself counting down the seconds until she could sneak off to Tommy's room. She endured a few more hours of constantly reassuring Sadie and heated glances with Tommy before finally begging off. With a quick reminder that she had to be one of the first to get their makeup done the next morning (the cut on her cheek hadn't healed quite as nicely as either Harrison sister had wanted, so some maintenance was required), she slipped into her room.

As excited she was for this whole wedding and as excited as she knew Sadie was, Jude was ready for it to all be over. She just prayed that the weekend went off without a hitch. That meant a lot of things to Jude. It meant no stalker, for one. It meant that her new songs were a hit with both Sadie and the guests. It meant that she actually performed them relatively flaw-free. It definitely meant that her family could keep it together. It was just one weekend, but she knew that there was a lot more riding on it than on the surface.

She slipped into a Victoria's Secret sleep set – silk boxers and camisole – before covering up with a short but soft white terrycloth robe. It was approaching midnight and she knew that everyone would be in bed by now, sleeping or not. She was looking forward to Tommy's gift, regardless of what it was, and she was breathless with anticipation at the thought of being able to kiss him again. Whatever they were – boyfriend, girlfriend, what have you – it was still too new for her to feel completely confident and secure. She was still in awe that she could kiss him _almost_ any time she wanted to. This weekend, of course, being the obvious exception.

Feeling that enough time had passed, she slipped out of her room, making sure the door was silent. She felt a bit like a spy at that current moment, as she had actually taped the door's closing mechanism so that it would never latch. She didn't want anyone to hear the noise, and she didn't have anything of value in her room anyways, so she wasn't worried about a potential theft. She looked up and down the hall, practically holding her breath.

Tommy's room was down the hall, and she could see the light shining from underneath the jamb. She briefly wondered if she should have worn socks, but decided to stick to the Persian rug runner that trailed up the hall, and avoid any creaky wooden panels that she had been trying to keep note of.

She heard a noise and whipped around, but saw nothing except darkness. There were only two rooms with bright lights on, and Sadie's had a much dimmer glow being given off. She had no idea who was the resident of the other bright room, but she had to tiptoe past it to get to Tommy and she prayed she was quiet.

Step by step she inched down the hall, simultaneously cursing and applauding her sneakiness. She didn't think this was entirely necessary, as there was nothing unusual about her and Tommy hanging out, but she didn't want to risk the confrontation with Sadie if she was caught.

She heard another noise behind her and her heart leapt in her throat and she stared into the blackness, not sure where anything was in the hall that she couldn't see. Was that an end table? Had it always been there? She spent so long staring into nothing that by the time she turned around and begun to creep, the door that didn't belong to Tommy, but definitely had someone awake in it, began to open.

She barely had enough time to react when the figure stepped into the hall, causing Jude's mouth to drop open. It was no one she had planned to see.

"Oh, there you are! I've been wondering where you've been, I've wanted to see you!"

Jude saw Tommy's door open and heard the noise of Sadie's door opening, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything except stare at the person in front of her. She finally got her mouth to work after swallowing several times and blinking almost as often.

"Mom?"


End file.
